Retour aux sources
by rozaline38
Summary: Regina Mills a vingt-quatre ans et est étudiante à la fac. Elle est de retour dans sa ville natale pour les vacances de printemps, pour voir ses parents et ses amis. Lors d'une soirée en boite de nuit elle va rencontrer une jeune fille, Emma Swan dix-huit ans, qui va changer sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde. Ça y est je me suis lancée, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 – Le retour

C'est les vacances de printemps. Regina Mills est de retour à Storybrooke pour voir ses parents. Cela faisait un long moment qu'elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle. Quand l'étudiante arriva avec sa Mercedes devant le manoir elle fut accueillie par sa mère Cora, qui était ravie de revoir sa fille après tant de temps passé loin d'elle.

" **Bonjour Regina, comment s'est passé ton voyage ?** " demanda Cora toute excitée de la revoir.

" **Très bien maman. Mais je suis contente d'être arrivée.** " dit Regina épuisée par la route.

Elle commença à sortir ses valises de la voiture mais sa mère la stoppa.

" **On déchargera la voiture plus tard. Viens entre je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger, tu dois avoir faim après ce trajet ?** ''

Elles entrèrent dans le manoir et Regina alla s'installer dans le salon en attendant que sa mère lui prépare une salade composée. La maison n'avait pas changé, les murs étaient blancs et la décoration sobre. Cependant la jeune fille vit un magnifique tableau, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ici, orner la cheminée. Sa mère adorait l'art abstrait et c'était une œuvre magnifique de son point de vue. Elle se leva pour admirer l'œuvre de plus près mais Cora l'appela pour venir manger.

" **C'est un nouveau tableau qu'il y a au-dessus de la cheminée ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu.** " Dit-elle en commençant à manger.

" **Oui ton père me l'a offert pour notre anniversaire.** " elle avait le sourire aux lèvres en se remémorant le jour où son mari lui a offert. " **Il est magnifique tu ne trouves pas ?** "

" **Oui très. Papa connaît tes goûts en matière d'art et il l'a très bien choisi** "

" **Que comptes-tu faire pendant ton séjour ici ?** "

Regina fini de manger sa salade et lui répondit :

" **En premier lieu me reposer. J'ai appris que Tink était de retour aussi pour ces vacances. Je vais sûrement aller la voir.** "

Elle débarrassa son assiette et alla s'allonger sur le canapé. La jeune fille était fatiguée mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Elle était songeuse et sa mère l'avait remarqué. Cora s'installa au bout du canapé, là où se trouvaient les jambes de sa fille. Elles étaient très proches et discutaient souvent de tout et n'importe quoi. Mais depuis que Regina sortait avec Robin, un de ses amis de lycée que Cora n'appréciait pas, leur relation s'était quelque peu dégradée.

" **Regina qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?** " lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

" **Rien je suis juste fatiguée, la route m'a épuisée.** "

" **Je sais très bien que tu te caches derrière la fatigue pour ne pas me dire ce qui ne va pas. Tu peux me le dire tu sais ?** "

Regina souffla mais lui répondit tout bas comme pour ne pas qu'elle entende.

" **J'ai rompu avec Robin.** "

" **Parle plus fort je ne t'entends pas.** "

" **J'ai rompu avec Robin.** " dit-elle plus fort.

" **Tu m'en vois ravie.** "

" **Maman !** "

" **Désolée ma fille, mais tu sais bien que je ne l'aimais pas ce jeune homme. Je le trouvais trop mal poli et indigne de toi.** "

" **Et bien tu avais raison. Il n'était pas digne de moi.** " des larmes de colère lui monta aux yeux.

" **Que s'est-il passé ? Tu veux m'en parler ?** "

La jeune étudiante se redressa et regarda sa mère. Elle mit du temps à répondre. Il fallait qu'elle canalise sa colère, il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque devant sa mère.

" **Ce salaud m'a trompé avec une première année.** "

" **Oh.** " répondit sa mère sous le choc. " **Ce salaud, comme tu dis, ne vaut pas la peine que tu te mettes dans cet état pour lui et surtout, il ne vaut pas la peine que tu souilles ton vocabulaire.** "

Regina sourit à la fin de la phrase de sa mère, celle-ci ne manquait jamais de la rappeler à l'ordre quand elle faisait une faute de grammaire, ce qui ne lui arrivait que rarement voir jamais, et qu'elle utilisait des injures, elles aussi très rares. Elle serra Cora dans ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard elles entendirent un vrombissement venir de la table basse. C'était le téléphone de Regina et d'après ce qu'affichait l'écran, l'appel était émis par Tink. Elle lâcha sa mère et répondit.

" **Allô !** "

" _Hey Regina ! Comment ça va ? J'ai vu ta voiture garée devant le manoir. Ça te dirait qu'on se voie ?_ "

Regina avait besoin de voir son amie et accepta.

" _Très bien on se retrouve au Granny's dans 10 minutes. Ça te va ?_ "

" **J'y serai !** "

Puis elle raccrocha. Elle avait hâte de revoir sa meilleure amie.

* * *

 **Voilà le premier chapitre, j'essayerai de poster le dimanche et le mercredi. N'oubliez pas d'écrire une review pour dire si ça vous a plut :)**

 **A mercredi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir. Je pense que je vais passer à un post tous les deux jours sa pourrai être sympa qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?**

 **Comme promis la suite, les premiers chapitres sont courts mais j'essaye de faire les prochains plus long promis.**

 **Voilà bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 - Rencontre incongrue

Quand Regina entra dans le Granny's, elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait toujours du quartier général des lycéens affamés qui venaient se rassasier a l'heure du déjeuner avant de repartir en cours. Elle observa la salle et vit Tink lui faire signe pour la rejoindre.

La serveuse arriva quelques secondes plus tard et prit leur commande. Deux cafés.

" **Alors comment ça va poulette ?** " fit Tink, heureuse de retrouver sa meilleure amie.

" **Oh ça peut aller. Je suis arrivée i peu près deux heures et je suis un peu fatiguée.** "

" **Oh je comprends, je suis arrivée hier et je me suis effondrée a peine arrivée. Tu es venue avec Robin ?** "

La serveuse apporta les cafés et repartit.

" **Non, je ne suis plus avec lui.** "

" **Quoi ? Et depuis quand ?** " demanda sa meilleure amie, étonnée.

" **Ça ne fait que quelques jours. C'est en partie pour ça que je suis revenue ici, pour prendre du recul.** "

" **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?** "

" **Voyons Tink tu sais bien que je te dis tout, ta question n'est pas du tout indiscrète.** " Voyant que son amie ne lui répondait pas et qu'elle était en attente d'une réponse elle reprit en regardant sa tasse. " **Je l'ai surpris au lit avec une première année alors que je venais pour lui faire une surprise.** "

" **Oh le salaud.** " répondit Tink sous le choc.

" **Je te le fais pas dire.** ''

" **Bon du coup ça te dirais une petite virée en boite demain histoire de l'oublier ? Le temps d'une soirée du moins.** "

" **Avec plaisir ! Ça me changera les idées. Et qui sait, peut-être bien que je trouverai quelqu'un avec qui évacuer ma frustration.** " Dit-elle en faisait un sourire amusé à Tink.

" **Ah là je te retrouve Regina ! Demain on part chasser. D'ailleurs en ce moment tu chasses plutôt les mecs ou les meufs ?** "

Effectivement Regina était attirée par les deux sexes, mais étant donné sa rupture récente avec Robin et le fait que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas touché une femme elle lui répondit :

" **Je dirai femme, j'ai envie de douceur et de plaisir, pas comme avec Robin qui ne me faisait jouir que rarement.** "

Tink ne put retenir l'éclat de rire qui sortit de sa bouche. Elle riait tellement fort que tous les clients du restaurant la regardèrent. Dès qu'elle eut terminée Regina reprit.

" **Je te laisse cinq minutes, je vais me rafraîchir.** "

" **D'accord, mais me laisse pas trop longtemps seule, OK ?** "

" **Oui ne t'inquiète pas.** "

Puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes. En sortant elle percuta une jeune fille.

" **Putain mais vous pouvez pas regarder où vous allez ?** " fit la jeune fille énervée d'avoir était percutée.

" **Pardon ?! Je vous signale, mademoiselle, que vous ne regardiez pas plus que moi où vous alliez.** "

Malgré sa colère qui montait contre cette jeune fille, elle prit le temps de l'observer et dut admettre que c'était une belle fille. Elle était un peu plus grande qu'elle étant donné qu'aujourd'hui Regina avait opté pour une paire de bottes sans talons. Les cheveux blonds assez longs et ondulés, son teint pâle qui faisait ressortir ses yeux verts, elle portait un jean serré qui faisait ressortir ses fesses, un débardeur blanc qui laissait transparaître son soutien-gorge et une veste en cuir rouge. Tout pour plaire à Regina. Mais le raclement de gorge de la blonde la fit sortir de sa torpeur.

" **Humm... Vous comptez me mater encore longtemps ?** "

" **Je ne vous "mate" pas mademoiselle, j'observe juste à quel point vos goûts vestimentaires sont désastreux.** " Mentit-elle. Le look à la garçonne avait toujours été un de ses favoris sur une fille. " **Désolée mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une lycéenne, mon amie m'attend.** "

Sur ce, elle rejoignit Tink a leur table laissant la jeune fille bouche bée.

" **Alors qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ?** " demanda Tink.

" **Juste une petite altercation avec la blonde là-bas.** " rétorqua Regina en regardant dans la direction de la jeune blonde.

" **Oh elle ?** "

" **Tu la connais ?** " fit la brune étonnée.

" **Oui et toi aussi d'ailleurs, c'est Emma Swan tu sais la fille du shérif.** "

" **Non tu n'es pas sérieuse, c'est la petite blonde qui nous suivait partout quand ma mère organisait des repas avec tout le staff de la mairie ?** "

" **Oui c'est bien elle. Mais ce n'est plus la petite fille sage qu'elle était à cette époque, elle en fait voir de toutes les couleurs à ses parents.** "

" **Je l'avais pas reconnue. Elle a bien changée, effectivement.** " Regina la déshabillait du regard.

" **Et vu comme tu la regarde je dirais que ce changement est à ton goût. Je me trompe ?** "

" **Ça se pourrait bien.** " Dit-elle un sourire en coin.

* * *

 **Voila c'était le chapitre 2 j'espère qu'il vous a plus. N'hésitez pas a écrire une review.**

 **A vendredi ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila comme promis le chapitre 3.**

 **Et oui je préfère Regina dans le rôle de la prédatrice je trouve ça plus marrant.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 – Sortie en boite

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient décidé que pour leur soirée de "chasse", elles iraient à Boston et non pas au Rabbit Hole, le bar nocturne de Storybrooke. Elles avaient donc réservé deux chambres dans un hôtel de Boston non loin de la boite de nuit. Elles s'y étaient rendues en fin d'après-midi afin de pouvoir se préparer pour ensuite aller faire la fête. Regina avait revêtu une robe noire très sexy avec un important décolleté afin d'attirer ses "proies" et des talons hauts noirs également. Tink, elle, avait mis une robe bleue nuit et des talons assortis.

Une fois arrivées dans la boite de nuit qui se nommait le Vertigo, elles se dirigèrent vers le bar afin d'acheter une bouteille de vodka. Les deux amies se dirigèrent ensuite vers une table qu'elles avaient réservée et s'y installèrent.

" **Y a du monde ce soir, ça va pas être dur de trouver du gibier.** " fit Tink à sa meilleure amie qui servait les verres de vodka coupés au Red Bull.

" **Je suis d'accord.** " Regina but son verre et regarda la grande blonde assise à côté d'elle. " **Aller viens, on va danser.** "

Sur la piste de danse les corps ondulaient au son des musiques électro que passait le DJ et les filles observaient attentivement pour repérer d'éventuels partenaires quand une personne attira l'œil de Tink.

" **Tiens regarde qui est là et qui ne devrait pas.** "

Regina regarda dans la direction que son amie lui indiquait et là elle la vit. Emma Swan, dansant un collé-serré avec un jeune homme charmant.

Elles retournèrent se servir un verre et Regina attendit que le jeune homme qui dansait avec Emma s'en aille pour la rejoindre. Au bout de quelques minutes il quitta la piste de danse laissant Emma danser seule. Regina se leva et avant de se diriger vers elle, le sourire en coin elle dit :

" **La chasse est ouverte.** " ce qui fit sourire Tink.

La jeune brune se dirigea vers Emma puis se colla dans son dos. Elle suivait les mouvements de la blonde en ayant une main sur son ventre.

Emma fût surprise de sentir une odeur de pomme flotter autour d'elle et fut encore plus surprise quand elle entendit son partenaire de danse lui murmurer d'une voix féminine au creux de l'oreille :

" **Voyez qui est là !** "

La jeune blonde se retourna pour voir qui était cette femme qui se collait à elle pour danser et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant Regina mais cette dernière la ramena a elle avec une main plaquée dans le bas de son dos et plaça l'autre sur sa hanche.

" **Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?** "

" **Je m'amuse, comme vous miss Swan. Quoique si je ne m'abuse, vous n'avez pas l'âge pour boire de l'alcool.** " répondit la brune d'une voix séductrice.

" **Comment vous me connaissez ? Et le fait que je boive de l'alcool sans être majeur ne vous regarde pas.** "

" **Ma mère paye votre père. Et en ce qui concerne l'alcool laissez-moi vous offrir un verre.** "

Emma écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant enfin la belle brune. Elle accepta le verre -un verre de moins à payer ne se refuse pas- bien que la blonde n'ait pas envie de rester trop longtemps avec cette femme qu'elle admirait il y a quelques années et qui aujourd'hui lui faisait la morale.

" **Bien, suivez-moi** " fit Regina en rejoignant Tink à leur table. La brune servit trois verre et en donna un à chaque blonde. Elle regarda son amie et trinqua avant de boire son verre.

" **Vous venez miss Swan, on retourne danser.** "

Ce n'était pas une question puisque la jeune brune l'avait attrapé par le bras pour l'attirer sur la piste de danse. Elles dansèrent éloignées de quelques centimètres jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune homme ne se mette entre elles deux et attrape Emma pour danser avec elle. La blonde supplia Regina du regard de l'aider et la brune comprit immédiatement.

" **Heu excuse moi je dansais avec cette jeune fille.** " lui dit-elle en lui tirant sur l'épaule pour qu'il se retourne.

" **Et bien maintenant c'est moi qui danse avec elle.** "

" **Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit intéressée.** "

" **Et comment le sais-tu ?** " fit l'homme outré.

Regina ne répondit pas et se rapprocha de la lycéenne. Elle plaça une de ses mains sur ses hanches et l'autre sur sa nuque. Elle plaqua violemment ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. Cette dernière se figea un instant mais ne la repoussa pas et elle ne sut pourquoi elle répondit a ce baiser. De nombreuses personnes dans la salle observaient le spectacle y compris Tink qui avait un sourire en coin. Le garçon arqua un sourcil, étonné du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et il partit sans dire un mot. Les deux femmes se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard et se rendirent compte que l'assaillant de la plus jeune était parti.

" **C'était quoi ça ?** " questionna Emma confuse.

" **Un baiser qui a visiblement fait fuir cette homme beaucoup trop entreprenant à mon goût. Ne me remerciez pas tout le plaisir était pour moi.** " fit l'étudiante avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Elle regarda l'heure sur son téléphone celui-ci indiquait 3h du matin. " **Il se fait tard, comment rentrez-vous ?** "

" **Je ne sais pas encore.** "

" **Comment ça miss Swan ?** " l'intéressée ne répondit pas. " **Bon, vous allez venir avec moi à mon hôtel.** "

" **Quoi ?! Attends tu m'embrasses et maintenant tu m'invites dans ta chambre d'hôtel, non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?** " Cria la jeune blonde outré.

" **Le baiser c'était pour vous-** "

" **Oh puis laisse tomber avec ce vouvoiement vu que tu m'as embrassée !** "

" **Très bien, je reprends. Le baiser, qui n'a pas l'air de t'avoir déplu étant donné que tu y as répondu, c'était pour te débarrasser de ce mec et l'invitation à l'hôtel c'est pour te donner un endroit où dormir au lieu que tu déambules dans tout Boston en attendant le premier train pour Storybrooke. Mais si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, tant pis.** "

Emma était réticente à l'idée d'accepter mais la suivit tout de même. Elles rejoignirent Tink pour rentrer à l'hôtel. Celle-ci était en charmante compagnie, elle s'était faite draguer par Kilian l'ami d'Emma qui danser plus tôt dans la soirée avec elle.

" **Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ?** " demande Tink a sa meilleure amie.

" **On rentre à l'hôtel. Je suppose que tu rentres pas avec nous et pas seule ?** "

" **Tu as tout compris. Amuse-toi bien.** " Fit-elle à l'oreille de Regina pour que seule elle l'entende suivit d'un clin d'œil.

La brune et la blonde rentrèrent à l'hôtel à pied. Arrivée dans la chambre, Emma en fit le tour et resta stupéfaite devant l'immensité de la pièce. Il ne s'agissait même pas une chambre, mais d'un studio. Il y avait un petit coin cuisine, une grande salle de bain, un coin salon avec une immense télévision, un lit très confortable et bien sûr une terrasse. Elles s'y installèrent. Il faisait frais à cette heure-ci mais l'alcool leur faisait ressentir de la chaleur, du moins pour Emma, Regina elle avait chaud car elle désirait la blonde et ses longues jambes nues ne l'aidaient pas. La plus jeune sentit le regard insistant de l'autre femme sur elle.

" **Tu me mates encore ?!** "

Prise sur le fait Regina décida d'attaquer, elle s'avança dangereusement de la blonde jusqu'à coller son corps au sien, se pencha et lui murmura a l'oreille :

" **Oui mais cette fois c'est pour admirer à quel point tu es attrayante.** "

Emma resta figée et ne sut que faire : la repousser ou l'encourager ? C'était évident que la blonde n'était pas attirée par les femmes mais elle dut admettre que Regina était une des plus belles qu'elle n'ait jamais croisée, même la légère cicatrice qu'elle avait sur le haut de la lèvre la sublimait. Après quelques secondes de réflexion elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de la brunette et lui répondit :

" **Désolée mais je... je ne suis pas attirée par les femmes.** "

Regina se recula légèrement et plongea ses yeux chocolat dans ceux émeraude d'Emma et ne se découragea pas.

" **Miss Swan, vous ne pouvez pas prétendre ne pas être attirée par les femmes si vous n'en avez jamais touché une.** " en même temps qu'elle parlait, elle prit la main de la blonde et la guida jusqu'au haut de ses fesses.

Emma ne bougea pas et garda cette main posée sur le creux des reins de l'étudiante. Quelque chose en elle l'empêchait d'enlever cette main.

" **Tu vois !** " fit la brunette en se rapprochant dangereusement de la blonde. " **Tu ne refuses pas mon baiser et je dirais même que tu y as répondu et maintenant tu gardes ta main là où je l'ai posée. Même si tu n'es pas intéressée, tu es curieuse.** " Finit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elles se fixaient encore. Regina se rapprochant toujours plus d'Emma. Mais la blonde dans un élan de panique, sachant que ce qui allait arriver était inévitable, décida de sauter le pas et de reprendre un tant soit peu le contrôle. La brune répondit immédiatement au baiser et plaça ses mains dans la nuque de la lycéenne approfondissant le contact, arrachant un gémissement à cette dernière. Elle en profita pour introduire sa langue dans la bouche de la blonde. Puis la délaissa pour s'attaquer à son cou. Elle caressa ensuite la jambe droite de la plus jeune et attrapa l'arrière de son genou pour lui enrouler autour de sa taille. Sa main remontant doucement jusqu'à ses fesses.

" **Re... gina attend ! Je... je ne v... veux pas je ne p... peux pas.** " essaya de dire Emma entre deux gémissements.

La brune ne l'écouta pas et entreprit de descendre ses baisers vers sa poitrine. Emma essaya de la repousser gentiment mais rien y faisait, Regina était déterminée. Elle commençait à approcher dangereusement le tissu de son T-shirt quand la blonde se ressaisit et la poussa violemment, manquant de la faire tomber.

" **C'est quoi que tu comprends pas dans : JE NE VEUX PAS ?!** "

" **Oh, excuse-moi, je croyais que tu aimais ça vu les gémissements que tu poussais.** "

" **Mon corps ne sait pas ce qu'il veut.** "

" **Arrête Emma, on me la fait pas. Mes caresses t'excitent je le sais. D'ailleurs je suis sûre que tu es trempée.** " fit elle avec un clin d'œil.

Emma rougit instantanément. Effectivement son excitation ruisselait entre ses jambes.

" **Ah tu vois, je t'excite.** "

Elle se rapprocha et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille.

" **Alors pourquoi ne pas se jeter à l'eau ?** "

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et rentra dans la chambre, laissant Emma frissonnante de désir. Un désir qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qu'elle avait envie d'expérimenter. Quand elle entra à son tour dans la chambre au bout de quelques minutes, juste le temps de reprendre ses esprits, elle trouva Regina en sous-vêtements allongée à plat ventre, les jambes relevées, sur le lit lissant une des brochures de l'hôtel. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de regarder le corps presque nu de la femme qui, quelques instants plus tôt, lui faisait des avances. Elle avait un corps magnifique, musclé et ferme et portait des sous-vêtements noirs très sexy. La brune pris la parole et la fit sortir de sa torpeur.

" **Tu vas me regarder toute la soirée comme ça ou tu vas me rejoindre ?** "

" **Nan, je vais plutôt aller me coucher.** " elle quitta son short, devant l'air intéressé de Regina, pour pouvoir dormir. **"** **Je vais prendre le canapé.** "

" **Ne soit pas ridicule, viens dans le lit je te promets de pas te toucher si tu n'en as pas envie.** " voyant Emma toujours réticente elle ajouta. " **En plus il est bien plus confortable.** "

" **Tu promets que tu ne me toucheras pas ?** "

" **Oui, promis.** "

" **D'accord, dans ce cas fait moi une place !** " dit-elle en courant jusqu'au lit.

* * *

 **En espérant qu'il vous a plut, à bientôt pour la suite.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles et invitations

Le lendemain, elles furent réveillées par Tink qui entra en trombe dans la chambre. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre et voulant rentrer elle avait décidé de venir les réveiller. Elle ne fût pas surprise de les trouver dans le même lit.

" **Oh je vois que vous vous êtes bien amusées cette nuit.** " Fit-elle, le sourire en coin.

" **Absolument pas !** " rétorqua Emma encore embrumée.

" **Bien sûr, je te crois.** "

" **Nan Tink, je t'assure je ne l'ai pas touchée.** " dit Regina.

" **Oh.** " fût tout ce que l'intruse eu à dire voyant le sérieux de sa meilleure amie.

" **Bon que nous vaut ce réveil des plus mouvementés ?** " demanda la brune.

" **Il faut qu'on rentre à Storybrooke. J'avais complètement oublié mais j'ai un repas de famille ce soir.** "

" **Tu aurais pu t'en souvenir plus tôt quand même, qu'on ait le temps de se réveiller.** " Regina regarda l'heure, il était 14h07. " **Ok on part dans une demie-heure.** "

Une fois préparées, les trois jeunes filles prirent la route accompagnées de Kilian. Tink et celui-ci se trouvaient à l'arrière de la Mercedes et n'arrêtaient pas de s'embrasser et de se tripoter.

" **Vous en avez pas eu assez de cette nuit ?** " demanda Regina en jetant un furtif coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie dans le rétroviseur.

" **Oh ça va Regina, c'est pas parce que tu es frustrée que tu dois frustrer les autres.** " lui répondit-elle.

Après cela plus personne ne parla dans la voiture. Une fois arrivés à Storybrooke, Regina déposa Tink et Kilian chez lui et raccompagna Emma jusqu'à chez elle. Arrivée devant la porte la blonde lui proposa de rentrer boire quelque chose. Ce que la brune accepta.

" **Maman je suis rentrée.** " cria Emma en entrant dans la maison.

" **Ah super ! Comment s'est passée ta soirée ?** " demanda-t-elle du premier étage.

" **Géniale, je te raconterai. Une amie m'a raccompagnée, descends que je te la présente.** "

Quand la mère de la blonde entra dans la cuisine elle ne vit pas le visage de Regina qui était de dos.

" **Maman je te présente R-** "

" **Regina ?** " fit la femme étonnée de reconnaître son amie.

" **Snow, comment vas-tu ?** " demanda la brune en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

" **Ça va, ça fait du bien de te revoir.** "

Emma n'avait pas interrompu ces retrouvailles, elle était trop sous le choc d'apprendre que sa mère et la femme qui l'avait embrassée étaient amies.

" **Vous vous connaissez ?** " demanda Emma encore troublée.

" **Oh heu oui.** **Çà remonte à six ans, on s'est rencontrées à une de ses soirées municipales auxquelles ton père est invité. On a tout de suite accrochées malgré notre différence d'âge et depuis on est restées très bonnes amies.** " expliqua Snow.

" **Très bonnes amies même.** " ajouta Regina en faisant un clin d'œil à son amie.

La blonde ayant vu le geste lança :

" **Ok je vous laisse cinq minutes, je vais ranger mes affaires.** "

Une fois Emma sortie, les deux brunes continuèrent de discuter.

" **Alors Regina, comment ça se fait que tu aies ramené Emma ?** " demanda Snow en lui servant un café.

" **On s'est croisées hier soir et étant donné qu'on a dormi ensemble j'ai trouvé normal de la raccompagner.** "

Snow s'étouffa avec son café suite à la révélation.

" **Quoi comment ça vous avez dormi ensemble ?** "

" **Bah tu sais Snow dans le même lit, en petite tenue.** " se moqua Regina.

" **Non Regina, ne me dis pas que vous avez cou-** "

" **Ne t'inquiète pas je ne l'ai pas touchée. Non pas que j'en avais pas envie mais ta fille sait ce qu'elle veut** **.** " la coupa Regina.

La petite brune ne put répondre, sa fille était revenue.

" **Alors je vous ai manqué ?** "

" **Absolument chérie.** " fit Regina avant que Snow ne lui tape l'épaule.

Cette remarque fit rougir la blonde.

" **Bon je vais vous laisser.** "

Regina termina son café et se leva. Elle les salua et sortit de la maison.

" **Alors ma chérie comment s'est passée ta soirée ?** "

" **Oh très bien.** " la blonde resta vague sur sa réponse.

" **Quoi ? C'est tout ce que tu as dire ?** "

" **Tu préfères que je te dise a qu'elle point Regina a été insistante pour coucher avec moi ? Tu la connais non ? Tu dois savoir comment elle est."**

" **Effectivement et c'est pour ça que je m'inquiète.** "

" **Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter maman, ce n'est pas allé plus loin que de simples baisers.** "

" **Chérie on est là.** " fit une voix provenant de l'entrée.

" **On est à la cuisine.** "

L'homme arriva dans la cuisine.

" **Bonjour papa comment vas-tu ?** " demanda Emma en prenant son père dans ses bras.

" **Très bien et toi ? Tu es rentrée il y a longtemps ?** "

" **Oui très bien aussi. Nan je suis rentrée i peu près une heure.** "

" **C'est Regina qui l'a ramenée.** " continua Snow.

" **Oh comment va-t-elle ?** "

" **Très bien à ce que j'ai pu voir, à part qu'elle a des vues sur notre fille.** "

" **Maman !?** " cria Emma les joues rosies.

" **Ah la la… elle ne changera jamais.** " fit le blond un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

" **C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?** "

" **Oui elles sont assez grandes pour savoir ce qu'elles veulent.** "

" **Ah merci papa. Au fait où est Neal ?** "

" **Il sort ses affaires de la voiture, il va arriver.** "

Comme s'il avait entendu qu'on parlait de lui, le jeune homme de seize ans fit son arrivée et embrassa sa sœur et sa mère.

" **Alors gamin, comment s'est passé ton match ?** " demanda la sœur.

" **Super on a gagné 82 à 75 dont 17 points que j'ai marqués.** " Dit-il tout contant. " **Et toi alors ta soirée ? Tu m'as trouvé un beau-frère ?** "

" **Nan Neal je ne suis pas sortie pour ça.** "

Son téléphone sonna coupant toutes conversations. La blonde sortit de la cuisine pour répondre.

" **Hey Ruby !** "

" _Emma comment ça va ? Tu es rentrée ?_ "

" **Ouais y'a pas longtemps, tu veux que je passe au Granny's comme ça je te raconte ma soirée ?** "

" _Carrément ouais, je t'attends avec un chocolat._ "

" **Ok ça marche, a toute.** "

Elle raccrocha, informa ses parents qu'elle allait au Granny's voir Ruby et partit en direction du restaurant. Une fois arrivée au diner, elle s'installa au comptoir, sa meilleure amie, qui était serveuse dans le restaurant, ne tarda pas à arriver pour lui servir son chocolat. C'était une jeune fille d'un an de plus qu'Emma, les cheveux noirs avec des mèches rouges et qui portait des tenues relativement courtes. La blonde la salua et la remercia.

" **Alors tu me racontes ta soirée ?** "

" **Ouais écoute avec Kilian on s'est bien amusés on a dansé, on a bu et en plus on a trouvé un endroit pour dormir et un moyen de rentrer gratos.** "

" **Nan t'es sérieuse comment vous avez fait ?** "

Emma lui raconta toute l'histoire y compris le passage du baiser pour "éloigner" l'intrus et celui de la chambre d'hôtel de Regina où elle l'avait de nouveau embrassée mais cette fois plus sauvagement. Puis elle lui raconta aussi le moment où la brune s'était mise en sous-vêtements et lui avait proposé de dormir avec elle sans ambiguïté.

" **Ah ça explique pourquoi elle te déshabille du regard depuis que tu es arrivée.** " fit la brune aux mèches rouge.

" **Arrête ! Elle me déshabille pas du regard.** "

Elle tourna la tête en direction de Regina et croisa son regard. Elles se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que son amie ne capte son attention.

" **Je sais que tu n'es pas attirée par les femmes mais tu devrais tenter ta chance, elle est super sexy et en plus c'est un très bon coup.** " fit la jeune serveuse, suivi d'un clin d'œil.

Emma recracha la gorgée de chocolat qu'elle était en train de boire.

" **Quoi ? Tu as couché avec elle ? Mais tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.** ''

" **Mais si je t'en ai parlé souviens toi quand tu es rentrée de chez tes grands-parents y'a deux ans, je t'avais dit que j'avais passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie.** "

" **Oui c'est vrai, putain je pensais pas-** "

" **Chut ! Elle arrive.** " la coupa Ruby. Regina s'installa à côté de la blonde.

" **Comme on se retrouve miss Swan. Alors de quoi parliez-vous ?** "

Emma voulut dire que cela ne la regardait pas mais elle fut devancée par Ruby.

" **On parlait de toi justement.** " ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de sa meilleure amie.

" **Ah bon et que disiez-vous ?** "

" **Je lui disais que j'avais passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie avec vous.** "

" **Oh miss Lucas, vous me flattez.** "

" **Mais comme ça au moins elle sait à quoi s'en tenir.** " voyant que la blonde avait toujours ce regard qui signifiait qu'elle allait la tuer elle ajouta. " **Bon je vais vous laisser j'ai du travail.** "

Elles restèrent un moment dans le silence jusqu'à ce que la blonde le brise.

" **Que veux-tu exactement ?** "

" **Ce que je veux ? Je pensais avoir été claire hier pour tant, j'aime qu'on me résiste.** " elle s'approcha doucement de l'oreille d'Emma et lui murmura. " **Mais avec vous miss Swan, ça m'excite encore plus.** "

La lycéenne déglutit difficilement en entendant ces mots. Elle sentit une douce chaleur envahir son bas ventre et se mit immédiatement à rougir. Voyant la réaction de la blonde Regina sourit et ajouta :

" **Je sais que tu craqueras et ce jour-là tu admettras que ton amie avait raison.** "

Elle se leva et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir elle fut retenue par la blonde.

" **Comment peux-tu être aussi sûre que je vais craquer ?** "

" **Ton corps ne ment pas Emma, tu es peut-être hétéro mais tu réagis à ce que je te dis.** "

" **Bon admettons que je sois... heu comment dire... curieuse, on se connaît à peine.** "

" **Si ce n'est que ça pas de problème. Demain j'organise une petite soirée piscine tu n'as qu'à venir.** "

" **D'accord je viendrai.** "

" **Ok dans ce cas-là je te dis à demain, vers 18h, n'oublie pas ton maillot de bain. Oh et dis a Neal de venir s'il veut ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Ruby, tu es invitée aussi.** "

" **Okay on sera là alors, à demain.** "

" **A demain.** "

La brune tourna les talons et sortit du restaurant. Elle était contente, demain elle ferait la fête avec ses amis et en plus de ça Emma avait accepté son invitation.

Emma rentra chez elle peu de temps après. A table elle informa ses parents qu'elle était invitée, ainsi que Neal, chez les Mills pour une petite soirée piscine.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 – Soirée piscine et révélation

Le lendemain, Regina passa une majeure partie de l'après-midi à organiser la soirée. Elle avait tout prévu, l'alcool, quelques petites choses à grignoter, la musique... Et elle avait dit à tous ses invités de venir à 19h sauf à Emma qui viendrait aux alentours de 18h, de ce fait elles pourraient discuter avant l'arrivée des autres. Elle était en train de se préparer quand elle entendit quelqu'un sonner. Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était 17h45, se disant que c'était sûrement Emma elle descendit avec hâte.

" **Emma tu es en avance, où est Neal ?** " lui demanda-t-elle en la faisant entrer.

" **Oui je sais je me suis dit que je pouvais t'aider à finir les préparatifs. Quant à Neal, il devait terminer un truc il nous rejoindra plus tard.** "

" **Bah en fait les préparatifs sont finis et les invités n'arrivent que dans une heure.** "

" **Quoi comment ça ?** " s'étonna la blonde.

" **Oui je me suis dit que comme ça on pourrait discuter toutes les deux. Ça te dérange si on monte je dois finir de me préparer ?** "

" **Tu m'as piégée, mais vas-y je te suis, allons parler.** "

Elles montèrent les escaliers et arrivèrent dans la chambre de la brune. Cette dernière s'installa devant son miroir pour se maquiller et invita Emma à s'asseoir sur le lit. La plus jeune était légèrement mal à l'aise mais osa tout de même poser une question.

" **C'était quand ta première fois ?** "

Regina arqua un sourcil. Voyant que son amie ne comprenait pas sa question la blonde reformula.

" **Avec une femme, c'était quand la première fois que tu as couché avec une femme ?** "

" **Pourquoi cette question ?** "

" **Tu as dit qu'on devait discuter, alors discutons.** "

" **C'est vrai tu as raison.** " fit la brunette en mettant du mascara.

" **J'avais 18 ans, en fait c'était pas seulement ma première fois avec une femme mais aussi ma première fois avec un couple marié.** "

" **Attends ! Tu es en train de me dire que tu as fait un plan à trois avec un couple marié ?** "

" **Oui, ça te choque ?** "

" **Nan pas du tout.** **Et alors c'était comment ? Et c'était qui ?** "

" **Crois-moi tu ne veux pas de détails et tu ne veux pas savoir qui c'était.** "

" **C'est des gens que je connais c'est ça ?** "

" **Oui et c'est pour ça que je ne dirai rien, autrement tu les regarderais différemment.** "

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent de parler jusqu'à l'arrivée de Neal et des premiers invités. Vers 20h30 tout le monde était arrivé. La fête battait son plein, tous s'étaient changés et avaient mis leur maillot de bain. Certains dansaient au rythme de la musique, tandis que d'autres se baignaient. Emma était au bord de la piscine et discutait avec Ruby et Graham quand Regina arriva.

" **Alors la soirée se passe bien pour vous ? Vous ne vous ennuyez pas ?** "

" **Nan Regina ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien, c'est une super soirée.** " fit Ruby

" **Oui super soirée.** " rajouta la blonde reluquant sans gêne la brune en bikini.

" **Dis-donc toi.** " dit la brune en se plaçant devant Emma. " **Si je ne te connaissais pas je dirais que tu as envie de moi.** "

La lycéenne, qui était déjà bien alcoolisée, se sentit pousser des ailes et avança avec une démarche prédatrice vers Regina, sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis. La tension sexuelle se ressentait, elles se fixaient, leurs lèvres se frôlaient, leurs souffles se mêlaient et Emma murmura :

" **Qui te dit que ce n'est pas le cas ?** "

Mais avant que la brune ne puisse répliquer ou même réduire l'écart qui les séparait, Emma mit ses mains sur ses épaules et la poussa dans la piscine. Quand la brunette remonta à la surface elle arborait un air surpris sur le visage. Elle se rapprocha du bord où se trouvait Emma. Cette dernière se tenait le ventre tellement elle riait mais s'agenouilla tout de même devant Regina pour entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

" **Tu vas me le payer.** " Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

" **Oh et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?** "

" **Déjà, je vais commencer par ça.** "

Elle attrapa Emma pas les bras et l'attira dans l'eau. La blonde avait gardé son short et celui si lui collait a la peau. Elle regarda Regina et décida de se venger. Elle se dirigea vers la brune et la fit chuter. Les deux jeunes femmes chahutaient depuis quelques minutes déjà quand les autres jeunes gens les rejoignirent. Une demie-heure plus tard, les deux jeunes amies sortirent de l'eau car il commençait à faire froid.

" **A cause de toi mon short est trempé.** "

" **On en serait pas là si tu ne m'avais pas allumée et poussée à l'eau.** " Dit-elle en se séchant avec sa serviette. Mais voyant le regard noir que la blonde lui lançait elle reprit. " **Je peux peut-être te passer quelque chose pour te changer, viens, suis-moi.** "

" **Il faut que tu arrêtes de me prendre le bras comme ça à chaque fois que tu veux que je te suive.** "

Une fois entrées à l'intérieur du manoir elles montèrent dans la chambre de Regina pour se changer. Elles ne se doutaient pas qu'une personne, non invitée à la fête, les avait observées depuis le début et les avait suivies furtivement. Une fois arrivées à l'étage, les deux amies allèrent dans la chambre de la brune pour trouver une tenue de rechange à Emma.

" **Vas-y prend ce qui te plait !** "

La blonde fouilla dans le placard de Regina. Celle-ci était assise sur son lit et la regardait essayer ses vêtements en les positionnant devant elle. Ils étaient nombreux dans son armoire, certains chics et d'autres plus décontractés mais toujours très glamours. Elle tomba sur un petit short en lin très mignon.

" **Très bon choix, Emma.** " fit la brune en se levant.

Elle se cala dans le dos de la blonde et mit ses mains sur ses hanche, faisant des va-et-vient sur ses côtes afin de caresser sa peau nue.

" **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** "

" **J'assouvis** **ma vengeance !** " lui murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille.

Emma frissonna à ce contact et se retourna, encrant ses yeux dans ceux chocolat face à elle. Ce qu'elle vit la fit frissonner d'avantage, les yeux de la brune étaient devenus noirs de désir. Cette dernière la plaqua contre l'armoire, elle prit d'assaut son cou et en même temps glissa une de ses cuisses entre celles de la blonde qui gémit au contact du genou sur son sexe. Emma voulait la repousser mais n'y arrivait pas, ce que lui faisait la brune l'excitait au plus haut point.

Regina entreprit de lui enlever son haut de maillot de bain en tirant sur les nœuds qu'elle avait dans le dos et dans la nuque.

" **Regina arrête...** "

Mais c'était trop tard. La brune recula légèrement pour observer le torse nu de sa partenaire et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pensant qu'elle ne pouvait pas résister plus longtemps a ce corps. Elle attrapa Emma sous les fesses pour la soulever puis se dirigea jusqu'à son lit sur lequel elle allongea la blonde, l'embrassant tout en massant un de ses seins.

" **Regi...** "

Elle ne put pas terminer de prononcer son prénom puisque celle-ci descendit ses baisers jusqu'à sa poitrine et commença à lécher le mamelon gauche de la blonde tandis que le droit était toujours massé par sa main. Ces attentions firent se cambrer la blonde.

" **La venge...ance est un plat qui...se mange fr...oid et là il fait plus...que chaud.** " réussit à dire la lycéenne entre deux gémissements.

L'étudiante ne répondit pas mais sourit contre sa peau. Puis remonta jusqu'à sa bouche pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Elle ondula ses hanches et prit la main de la blonde pour la guider vers sa propre intimité. Emma écarquilla les yeux en sentant son humidité qui témoigner de son excitation.

" **Tu vois quel effet tu me fais ?** "

" **Oui, tu es trempée.** "

" **Et je suis sûre que tu l'es autant que moi.** "

La brune délaissa le sein droit d'Emma et fit passer sa main entre leurs deux corps. Elle s'apprêtait à glisser sa main sous le maillot de bain de la blonde quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment.

" **Regina arrête !** " cria l'inconnu qui venait d'entrer.

Toutes deux surprises, elles se relevèrent Emma cachant son corps nu comme elle le pouvait. Regina écarquilla les yeux quand elle reconnut l'homme qui se tenait devant elles.

" **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Robin, tu ne vois pas qu'on est occupées ? Tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici.** "

La blonde ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et préféra se faire toute petite.

" **Je ne peux pas te laisser coucher avec n'importe qui.** " Dit-il en pointant Emma.

" **Elle n'est pas n'importe qui. Puis je te signale que toi tu ne t'es pas privé avec cette Marianne.** "

" **Regina, je t'aime ! Tu ne peux pas mettre fin à notre relation pour un simple erreur.** " Dit-il en lui attrapant les poignets.

" **Lâche-moi !** " cria-t-elle essayant de se dégager de son emprise en vain.

" **Elle t'a dit de la lâcher !** " intervint la blonde.

" **Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi.** "

" **Mon père est le shérif de cette ville et si tu ne la lâche pas tu vas le regretter.** "

Après réflexion, le brun relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur les poignets de Regina.

" **Très bien je vais vous laissez tranquille pour le moment mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.** " il se tourna vers Regina. " **Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre.** "

A la fin de sa phrase il sortit de la chambre laissant les deux jeunes femmes de nouveau seules.

Regina s'était rassise et était pensive, elle savait à quel point Robin était possessif et savait qu'il tenterait par tous les moyens de la récupérer. Elle ne vit pas Emma se rapprocher d'elle et quand la voix de celle-ci se fit entendre, la brune sortit de ses pensées.

" **Ça** **va ?** "

" **Oui, oui tout va bien c'est bon.** "

" **Super !** " Emma poussa Regina pour qu'elle s'allonge et se mit à califourchon sur elle. " **Que dirais-tu de reprendre où on en était ?** "

Elle commença à lui embrasser le cou, toujours les seins nus. Mais la brune préféra stopper ses assauts malgré son désir certain pour la personne qui la surplombait.

" **Emma arrête !** " elle la poussa doucement sur le côté et se releva. " **Je ne peux pas.** "

La blonde ne comprenait pas ce revirement de situation.

" **Attends je te suis plus là. Y a même pas une demie-heure tu étais prête à me baiser et maintenant tu me repousses, tu peux m'expliquer ?** "

" **Je ne peux pas c'est tout.** " expliqua Regina.

" **Ok je vois c'est a cause de ce Robin c'est ça ?** "

" **En partie oui. Emma tu ne le connais pas il est très possessif et est prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour me récupérer.** "

" **Ça c'était avant de tomber sur moi.** " fit la blonde en voulant embrasser la belle brune. Mais cette dernière tourna la tête. " **C'est bon j'ai compris, tu veux ce que tu n'as pas et une fois que tu l'as tu le jettes. Et bien dans ce cas je vais partir. Finalement il a bien fait de nous interrompre.** "

Emma ramassa ses affaires énervée et s'habilla. Elle descendit les escalier pour aller chercher son frère et rentrer chez eux. Il était en train de discuter quand la blonde le trouva.

" **Neal ! Allez viens on rentre.** "

Voyant la colère sur le visage de sa sœur il préféra ne rien dire et la suivre. En arrivant, il monta dans sa chambre alors qu'elle alla dans le salon pour s'installer dans le canapé.

" **Emma, ça va ?** " fit sa mère. " **J'ai croisé ton frère dans l'escalier il m'a dit que tu avais l'air en colère.** "

" **Non ça va.** " répondit sèchement Emma.

" **Tu en es sûre ?** " dit-elle en s'asseyant aux côtés de sa fille.

Mais la blonde ne répondit pas.

" **Emma dis-moi ce qui te tracasse !** "

" **Regina.** "

Pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu la petite brune lui fit répéter.

" **C'est Regina, je ne la comprend pas. Une fois elle me fait des avance et l'autre elle me repousse.** "

" **Que s'est-il passait exactement ?** "

" **Bah en fait elle m'a mis à l'eau alors que j'étais en short du coup elle m'a emmenée dans sa chambre pour me prêter des affaires de rechange, ensuite elle s'est mise à m'embrasser.** " elle prenait soins d'éviter le passage où Regina l'avait déshabillé et s'apprêter à lui faire l'amour. " **Mais son ex, Robin, a débarqué lui disant qu'il l'aimait et que cette Marianne était une erreur. Puis après elle m'a repoussée. Je ne comprends plus rien.** "

" **De toute façon j'étais pas trop pour qu'elle te fasse des avances et je ne voulais pas que tu tombes sous son charme.** "

La blonde ne releva pas ce que venait de dire sa mère et lui demanda :

" **Tu savais qu'elle entretenait une relation avec un couple marié ?** "

Snow s'étouffa avec sa propre salive en entendant cela.

" **Non pas du tout.** " Dit-elle cachant quelque chose. " **Tu devrais aller te coucher, demain est un autre jour.** "

Emma partit dans sa chambre, elle enfila un débardeur et un shorty pour dormir et se mit sous ses draps repensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Ce n'est que quarante minutes plus tard qu'elle trouva le sommeil, un sommeil sans rêves.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous :) certains d'entre vous on compris qui était le couple, bravo ! Il y pas longtemps j'ai regarder Swingtown et j'ai adoré le rôle de Lana Parrilla, ça m'a inspirer pour ma fic.**

 **Sinon voilà la suite j'espère que ça vous plaira, désolé pour le petit retard. Bon lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 6 - Découverte

Le lendemain Emma fut réveillée par une personne qui s'acharnait sur la sonnette d'entrée. Au bout d'un moment le bruit cessa et elle se tourna dans son lit pour se rendormir.

Au rez-de-chaussée Snow avait ouvert la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Regina.

" **Bonjour Regina ! Que me vaux cette visite ?** "

" **Snow, puis-je voir Emma ?** "

" **Elle dort encore et je doute qu'elle veuille te parler.** "

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et força le passage. Elle commençait à monter les marches de l'escalier quand la petite brune la retint par le bras.

" **Snow laisse-moi y aller !** "

" **Elle ne veut pas te voir.** "

" **Mais il faut que je lui explique. Il faut qu'elle sache.** " Fit-elle en haussant le ton.

" **Non je t'interdis de lui dire !** "

" **Tu ne penses qu'a ton image Snow mais Emma a besoin de réponses et je vais lui en donner.** "

" **Elle ne doit pas savoir !** "

" **Qu'est-ce que je ne dois pas savoir ?** "

La voix de la blonde résonnait du haut de l'escalier, un peu enrouée car elle n'était pas bien réveillée. Elle avait été réveillée une seconde fois par la dispute qu'avaient Regina et sa mère.

Snow se figea en entendant la voix de sa fille, celle-ci ayant surpris leur conversation, se posait désormais des questions sur la cause de cette dispute.

Regina quant à elle leva le regard vers la blonde et la vit vêtue seulement d'un shorty et d'un débardeur, ce dernier laissait légèrement transparaître ses tétons durcis par le froid matinal, ce qui réveilla le désir qu'éprouvait la brune pour Emma. Elle décida de détourner le regard afin de ne pas succomber.

" **Je t'écoute que ne dois-je pas savoir ?** " demanda Emma après avoir descendu les escaliers puis elle se tourna vers Regina. " **Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne veux pas te voir.** "

" **Emma écoute moi je suis là pour te donner des explications.** "

" **Tu m'en vois ravie. Vas-y je t'écoute.** "

L'étudiante regarda son amie mais celle-ci la regardait avec un regard noir pour lui ordonner de ne rien dire.

" **Tu te souviens hier quand je t'ai parlé de ma première fois ?** "

" **Oui je me souviens et alors c'est à cause de ça que tu me repousses ?** " fit la blonde en parlant fort.

" **Laisse-moi finir !** " la brune prit une grande inspiration et reprit. " **Je t'ai dit aussi que tu les connaissais.** "

" **Je t'en prie, Regina n'en dis pas plus.** " supplia Snow à son amie.

" **Non Snow, elle doit savoir.** "

Emma ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qui était ce couple marié puis elle comprit.

" **C'est eux n'est-ce pas ?** " dit-elle à la belle brune.

Regina acquiesça tandis que Snow redoutait la réaction de sa fille. Elle se dirigea vers elle et lui agrippa le bras.

" **Emma.** "

" **Lâche-moi !** " fit elle en se dégageant de l'emprise de sa mère. " **Vous me dégoûtez.** "

Puis elle monta les escaliers trois par trois, s'habilla et sortit de la maison.

Snow voulut la rattraper mais Regina l'en empêcha, lui disant qu'elle venait d'apprendre une grosse nouvelle et qu'elle avait besoin de digérer.

La blonde courut jusqu'au Granny's pour voir sa meilleure amie. Elle entra en trombe dans le restaurant et fit se retourner tous les clients.

" **Emma qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?** " demanda Ruby.

" **Ce soir on sort j'ai besoin de me prendre une caisse.** " répondit elle en s'asseyant au comptoir.

" **D'accord mais dis-moi ce qu'il y a !** " dit-elle en lui servant un chocolat chaud saupoudré de cannelle.

" **Regina.** "

" **Quoi Regina ?** "

" **Elle m'a repoussée hier soir alors que j'étais à moitié nue sur elle et aujourd'hui je sais pourquoi.** " fit elle la tête entre les mains.

" **Et pourquoi ?** "

" **…** "

" **Emma ça va ?** " fit Ruby, inquiète.

" **Elle m'a dit hier qu'elle avait eu une aventure, il y a quelques années, avec un homme et-** "

" **C'est tout ?** " coupa la brune aux mèches rouges.

" **Laisse-moi finir !** " elle souffla puis elle but une gorgée de sa boisson.

" **Elle a eu une aventure avec un homme marié et sa femme.** "

" **Attends tu es en train de me dire que, Regina Mills a fait un plan a trois ? Cette femme est encore plus géniale que se que je pensais.** " s'amusa la brune.

" **Ruby c'est pas drôle !** "

" **Qu'est ce qui te dérange là-dedans ? Je te pensais plus ouverte.** "

" **Ce n'est pas ses pratiques sexuelles qui me dérange, ce sont ses partenaires.** " s'énerva Emma.

" **Et qui sont-ils ?** "

" **Mes parents.** " Répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

Sa meilleure amie écarquilla les yeux à cette réponse. Voyant la tête que la brune faisait Emma reprit.

" **Tu vois pourquoi j'ai besoin d'un verre, voire d'une bouteille.** "

" **Oui je vois, et maintenant je vais plus pouvoir regarder tes parents de la même façon.** "

" **Et moi donc.** "

Le reste de la journée se passa simplement. Emma n'était pas rentrée chez elle, préférant rester éloignée de ses parents et de Regina. Le soir venu, elle rejoignit Ruby et toutes les deux se rendirent au Rabbit Hole. Une fois à l'intérieur du bar elles allèrent immédiatement au comptoir commander leurs verres.

" **Bonjour qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ?** " demanda le barman.

" **Pour commencer on va prendre deux vodka Red Bull.** "

Le barman leur servit leurs verres. Elles le remercièrent. Emma le but d'une traite et en commanda un deuxième. Elles virent Kilian s'approcher d'elles.

" **Hey les filles comment ça va ?** "

" **Super !** " fit Ruby.

" **Tu es venu seule ?** "

" **Nan je suis venu avec Tink, elle est là-bas venez avec nous si vous voulez.** "

" **Avec plaisir.** " elles le suivirent jusqu'à leur table.

" **Salut Emma comment tu vas ?** " demanda Tink.

" **Tant que j'ai un verre plein ça va.** " répondit la blonde en vidant son verre.

Un homme vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

" **Bonsoir jeune fille, je peux vous offrir un verre ?** "

" **Oh pourquoi pas le mien est vide.** "

Elle se leva et le suivit jusqu'au bar afin de commander. L'homme se plaça dans son dos et d'une main l'attrapa par la hanche.

" **Ne pensez pas quand m'offrant un verre je vais répondre à toutes vos attentes et de plus sans connaître votre nom.** "

" **Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.** " il lâcha Emma et reprit. " **Mon nom est Whale, Victor, je suis interne à l'hôpital de Storybrooke.** "

" **Et bien Docteur Victor Whale, effectivement qui ne tente rien n'a rien et qui sait peut-être que j'ai envie de m'amuser.** " elle lui avait fait un clin d'œil séducteur par-dessus l'épaule.

" **Dans ce cas partons immédiatement.** "

" **Nan pas tout de suite, d'abord je veux danser.** "

Pendant ce temps, Tink et Ruby observaient leur échange. La brune aux mèches rouges trouvait que sa meilleure amie avait beaucoup trop bu et elle s'inquiétait de ses agissements.

Emma continuait de flirter avec l'homme, ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de la toucher, une fois les épaules, autre fois les hanches prenant soins de caresser ses fesses au passage.

" **Que dirais-tu de partir maintenant ?** "

La blonde acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Une fois dehors le jeune homme la plaqua contre le mur pratiquement à la vue de tout le monde. Il passa sa main sous le débardeur d'Emma lui caressant le ventre remontant lentement jusqu'à sa poitrine, mais la blonde le stoppa.

" **Arrête ! Pas ici.** "

Il ne l'écouta pas et la força à se retourner, la plaqua de nouveau contre le mur en prenant soin de coincer ses deux bras entre son corps et le mur. Il commença à lui déboutonner son jean.

" **Je suis sûr que tu aimes ça.** " lui dit-il dans l'oreille.

" **Lâche-moi tout de suite ! Je t'ai dit pas ici.** " elle essayait de le pousser grâce au mur mais n'y arrivait pas.

" **Oh autoritaire en plus, ça m'excite.** "

Whale entreprit de passer sa main dans le jean de la blonde quand une voix retentit derrière eux, le faisant se décoller de la blonde afin de pouvoir voir qui les interrompait.

" **Elle t'a dit de la lâcher !** "

" **Occupe-toi de tes affaires Graham !** "

Graham empoigna l'épaule de l'homme et le retourna violemment puis lui administra un coup de poing en plein visage. L'assaillant de la blonde tomba sur le sol, se tenant la mâchoire il lança.

" **Tu me le paieras.** "

Il se leva et partit, il n'avait nullement envie que les gens le voie dans cette position de faiblesse.

Se rendant compte de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver sans Graham, Emma commença à pleurer.

" **Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas !** "

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui frotta le dos pour la rassurer.

" **Merci !** "

" **Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?** "

" **Nan ! Enfin je veux dire je ne veux pas rentrez chez moi.** "

" **Tu veux rester ici alors ?** " demanda-t-il perplexe.

" **Nan plus. Est-ce-que je peux venir dormir chez toi ?** " demanda-t-elle gênée.

" **Bien sûr.** "

Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison du jeune homme. Ce dernier laissa Emma dormir dans son lit tandis que lui dormit sur le canapé. La blonde mis du temps à s'endormir mais au bout d'un moment elle tomba de fatigue. Elle ne rêva pas cette nuit-là.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 – Petit week-end entre amis**

Ce matin-là Regina fut réveillée par la sonnerie de son téléphone qui était posé sur sa table de chevet. Elle vérifia l'heure avant de répondre, il était 8h38. Elle prit son téléphone, le déverrouilla et répondit.

" **Allô !** "

" _Hey ma belle, comment vas-tu ?_ "

" **Très bien Tink mais tu as vu l'heure ?** "

" _Oh désolée je te réveille mais j'ai un truc à te dire._ "

" **Et bien vas-y que je puisse me rendormir ensuite.** "

" _Bon alors, tu sais que les parents de Kilian ont une maison sur la plage ?_ "

" **Oui et ? Viens en au fait s'il te plaît.** "

" _Bah on va passer le week-end là-bas et faire la fête et bien sûr je t'embarque avec moi._ " fit Tink toute excitée.

" **Attends Tink calme toi, qui te dit que j'ai envie de venir ?** "

" _Parce que tu dois t'amuser pendant ces vacances et ne pas rester cloîtrée chez toi non ?_ "

" **Ok, Ok je viendrai mais pense pas que je resterai tout le week-end.** "

" _D'acc, on passe te prendre ce soir vers dix-sept heure, fais ton sac et prends ton bikini._ "

" **A ce soir alors.** "

Elle raccrocha puis, sachant qu'elle ne réussirait pas à se rendormir, elle se leva et descendit à la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle y trouva sa mère.

" **Bonjour maman.** "

L'intéressée sursauta, elle ne pensait pas voir sa fille de si bonne heure.

" **Bonjour, tu m'as surprise je ne m'attendais pas à te vois si tôt.** "

" **Oui Tink vient de m'appeler, elle m'a invitée ce week-end, son copain a une maison sur la plage et il a invité plusieurs personnes.** "

" **Oh et tu y vas ?** "

" **Oui j'ai besoin de m'amuser et d'oublier.** "

" **Tu parles de Robin ?** "

" **Oui entre autre.** "

La jeune brune ne s'attarda pas sur la conversation, elle savait que sa mère ne lui poserait pas de question et qu'elle attendrait que sa fille lui dise d'elle-même ce qui n'allait pas. Et puis elle se voyait mal dire à sa mère qu'elle s'était disputée avec la fille du shérif suite à l'aveu de sa relation intime avec lui et sa femme. Cora savait que Regina était bisexuelle mais était loin de connaître sa vie sexuelle et si elle était amenée à savoir ce détail, elle ne regarderait plus sa fille, le shérif et l'enseignante qu'était Mary Margaret de la même façon.

" **Ta sœur viens cette après-midi.** "

" **Ah cool elle reste combien de temps ?** "

" **Elle reste une semaine. Demande-lui de venir avec toi ce week-end.** "

" **Oui je lui proposerai.** "

Du côté de la blonde, la nuit s'était bien passée. Elle avait très bien dormi et se leva aux environs de onze heure trente. Au début elle se demanda où elle se trouvait mais ensuite elle se souvint que Graham l'avait ramenée chez lui.

" **Ah enfin debout, alors bien dormi ?** "

" **Ouais super bien, ton lit est super confortable.** " Dit-elle en s'étirant. " **Et toi ? pas trop dur de dormir sur le canapé ?** "

" **Si, j'ai peu mal au dos mais tant que toi tu as bien dormi c'est l'essentiel.** "

" **D'ailleurs merci pour hier, vraiment.** "

" **Oh t'inquiète pas c'est tout à fait normal.** "

Le téléphone d'Emma se mit à sonner ce qui coupa la conversation. Elle s'excusa auprès de son ami et répondit.

" **Hey Kilian comment ça va ?** "

" _Super ! et toi ?_ "

" **Bien. Et que me vaut cet appel ?** "

" _Ce week-end tu viens avec Tink et moi à la maison de la plage, viens avec quelqu'un si tu veux, on va faire une fête sur trois jour._ "

Elle se tourna vers Graham.

" **Ça te dit de venir avec moi chez un pote ce week-end ? Il a une maison au bord de la plage.** "

" **Ouais pourquoi pas.** "

" **Ok Kilian c'est bon je viendrai avec Graham.** "

" _Okay ça marche. Tu connais la route ?_ "

" **Oui oui t'inquiète pas, bon et bien à ce soir.** "

Elle posa son téléphone sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

" **Bon je vais rentrer chez moi pour récupérer des affaires pour le week-end je reviendrai après.** "

" **Okay ça marche je vais faire mon sac aussi.** "

Après avoir embrassé Graham sur la joue, la blonde partit en direction de sa maison. Une fois arrivée chez elle, elle monta directement dans sa chambre pour prendre un sac et quelques vêtements pour le week-end. Sa mère, en l'entendant, monta aussi à l'étage pour essayer de lui parler.

" **On peut parler ?** "

" **Pas maintenant.** " répondit elle sans cesser de préparer c'est affaires.

" **Emma écoute-** "

" **Nan je ne vais pas d'écouter, du moins pas maintenant. Là je pars en week-end chez Kilian, je vais réfléchir à tout ça et lundi on parlera, ou pas je verrai.** " la coupa-t-elle.

Elle poussa sa mère pour pouvoir passer et descendit les escaliers, puis retourna chez Graham.

En début d'après-midi, la porte d'entrée du manoir Mills s'ouvrit sur une belle rousse aux yeux bleus.

" **Maman, papa, c'est moi.** " cria la jeune femme.

Regina, qui était dans le salon, entendit sa sœur et se précipita dans le hall de la maison.

" **Hey Lena tu es déjà là.** "

" **Oh Sis' toi aussi tu es venue faire un coucou aux parents ?** "

" **Oui je suis là pour les vacances. Tu as fait bon voyage ?** "

" **Ouais super, on s'est relayé sur la route donc ça va.** "

" **On ?** "

" **Oui je suis venue accompagnée.** "

A ce moment-là un homme fit son entrée dans la demeure, chargé de valises pour leur séjour.

" **Chérie ! Où est ce que je peux poser les valise ?** "

" **Regina je te présente Dean ton nouveau beau-frère, Dean, ma sœur Regina.** "

Regina scruta l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Il était grand, très brun avec les cheveux courts sur les côtés et un peu plus long sur le dessus coiffées avec du gel, des yeux bleus et il était habillé d'un jeans sombre et d'un t-shirt noir qui faisait ressortir son torse musclé. C'était évidant Zelena avait du goût.

" **Enchanté Regina.** " Fit-il en lui tendant la main.

" **De même.** " puis elle se tourna vers sa sœur.

" **Maman est dans le jardin, je vais lui dire que tu es arrivée.** "

La brune partie en direction du jardin.

" **Maman, Lena est arrivée et elle a une surprise.** "

" **Une surprise tu dis ?** "

Elles partirent retrouver Zelena dans la maison. Cora en voyant sa fille aînée la prit dans ses bras puis au bout de quelques secondes elles se séparèrent.

" **Lena ça fait du bien de te revoir. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne vous avez pas eu toi et ta sœur dans cette maison.** "

" **Moi aussi je suis contente d'être là maman et j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.** "

Elle fit signe a Dean de venir.

" **Voici Dean mon copain.** "

L'intéressé s'avança et serra la main de Cora.

" **Enchantée jeune homme.** "

" **De même madame. Vous avez une très belle maison.** "

" **Merci !** "

Après cela, les deux sœurs montèrent à l'étage pour commencer à déballer les affaires du couple, tandis que Dean finissait de décharger la voiture.

" **Dis-donc Lena, c'est un beau morceau que tu nous a ramené.** "

" **Oui tu as vu et en plus il est intelligent, c'est rare de trouver les deux réunis.** "

" **Sauf si tu sors avec une femme.** " fit la brune avec un clin d'œil. " **Et au lit il est comment ?** "

" **Oh 'Gina tu changeras jamais.** "

" **Oh je t'en prie tu me connaîs, tu sais que ce n'est pas de la curiosité mal saine.** "

" **Bah voyons. Bon sinon tu es venue toute seule toi ?** "

Regina se figea à cette question. Elle ne voulait pas expliquer pour la énième fois la situation mais devait des explications à sa sœur.

" **Oui, Robin m'a trompée mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, encore.** "

Dean fit son apparition dans la chambre à ce moment-là coupant la conversation.

" **Ce week-end je pars chez un ami de Tink, il a une grande maison au bord de la plage, et vous deux vous venez avec moi, enfin si vous êtes d'accord ?** "

" **Heu Sis' je suis pas sûre, on vient d'arriver et en plus ton ami ne nous connaît pas.** "

" **Mais tu sais bien que Tink t'adore, et comme ça ça te permettra de rencontrer son nouveau mec.** "

" **Allez chérie ça pourrait être sympa et puis comme ça je rencontrerai tes amis.** " le brun était intervenu en prenant sa compagne par la taille pour lui déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

" **Bon d'accord on vient avec toi.** " abdiqua Zelena.

" **Super ! Bon je vous laisse finir de vous installer, je vais prévenir Tink que vous venez et je vais préparer mon sac. On part à dix-sept heure.** "

Regina sortit de la chambre de sa sœur, alla dans la sienne afin de faire son sac. Une fois fini elle pris son téléphone pour envoyer un message à sa meilleure amie.

 ***Hey poulette, pas la peine de venir me chercher ce soir, tu auras juste à m'envoyer l'adresse je viens avec Lena et son mec. Bisous a ce soir.***

Elle posa son téléphone et décida de faire une petite sieste jusqu'à l'heure de départ. A dix-sept heure, tous partirent en direction de la maison de plage qui se trouvait à environ une heure de route de Storybrooke. Tink avait envoyé l'adresse à Regina plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Ils prirent la Mercedes de la brune pour s'y rendre grâce au GPS.

Emma, elle, connaissait la route jusqu'à la maison de Kilian étant donné qu'il était son ami, elle était déjà allée là-bas. C'est donc elle qui avait pris le volant, Graham à ses côtés. Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent avant les sœurs Mills et Dean. Ils trouvèrent une place non loin de la maison. Une fois garés, ils continuèrent à pieds le chemin et sonnèrent à la porte. Kilian leur ouvrit la porte.

" **Oh Emma c'est toi, venez, entrez.** "

Il les fit entrer dans sa demeure, elle était immense et magnifique.

" **Certaines personnes sont déjà arrivées mais on en attend encore, allez-y ils sont sur la terrasse.** "

Emma connaissait les lieux et se rendit illico à l'extérieur pour rejoindre les autres suivit de Graham. La terrasse avait quelque peu changée depuis sa dernière visite, maintenant elle était recouverte de lattes de bois sombre et dans le coin se trouvait un jacuzzi, et même si la maison était à proximité de la plage qu'on voyait depuis la terrasse, une piscine avait été installée.

Belle et Will étaient déjà présents et les deux nouveaux arrivants les saluèrent et s'installèrent pour discuter avec eux. Ruby ne tarda pas à arriver accompagnée d'Aurore, Philip et Jamie son amie asiatique. Ensuite ce fût au tour d'Ariel, Éric et August.

Emma se leva et alla se servir un verre d'eau dans la cuisine quand on sonna à la porte une première fois. Elle continua ce qu'elle faisait mais on sonna une deuxième fois. La blonde se dit que Kilian n'avait pas entendu et décida d'aller ouvrir. Elle se retrouva face à face avec les deux sœurs Mills. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Regina ce week-end. Elle resta bouche bée et Regina aussi. Voyant le malaise qui planait, Zelena pris la parole.

" **Bonjour mademoiselle, nous cherchons la demeure d'un certain Kilian Jones, est ce que c'est ici ?** "

Emma ne répondit pas car elle était sous le choc face à Regina mais Tink fit son apparition et répondit pour elle. Elle repartit donc en compagnie des autres.

" **Tiens 'Gina, Lena venez, entrez.** **Ne restez pas dehors.** "

" **Attends mon mec s'est arrêté un peu plus loin, il a vu une magnifique voiture rouge, il adore les voitures anciennes.** "

" **Ça doit être celle de Ruby.** "

" **Tu veux dire que la propriétaire de la Camaro SS 1969 est ici ?** " demanda Dean en arrivant près des filles. " **Enchanté, moi c'est Dean.** "

" **Et moi Tink. Oui Ruby est à l'intérieur.** "

Tink les fit entrer.

" **Laissez vos affaires dans l'entrée on verra après pour les chambres.** "

" **Tiens mais qui voilà enfin.** " Kilian venait de faire son entrée pour saluer ses invités.

" **Kily tu te souviens de Regina.** "

" **Oui oui bien sûr comment oublier.** " Dit-il en lui faisant la bise.

" **Et voici Zelena et Dean.** "

Kilian fit la bise à Zelena et serra la main de Dean.

" **Kilian ta maison est magnifique.** " fit Regina en observant les alentours.

Et effectivement, la maison était magnifique, on entrait directement dans l'immense salon, au milieu de celui-ci se trouvait un large canapé avec une belle table basse en verre, sur le mur d'en face était placée une grande télévision à écran plat. Dans le coin, entre la baie vitrée et l'escalier trônait un beau piano. Un couloir à gauche de la porte d'entrée conduisait à deux chambres et derrière le mur de la télévision on pouvait voir la cuisine.

" **C'est celle de mes parents, ils sont partis pour le week-end et nous la laisse.** "

" **C'est super !** " dit Dean.

Ils partirent tous en direction de la terrasse pour rejoindre les autres. Regina en profita pour prendre sa meilleure amie à part.

" **Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'Emma serait là ?** " demanda tout bas Regina à sa meilleure amie.

" **Parce que sinon tu ne serais pas venue.** "

Effectivement, si elle avait su que la blonde serait présente, elle ne serait pas venue pour éviter les malaises. Ce week-end risquait d'être tendu pensat-t-elle.

Zelena faisait le tour des invités pour se présenter et s'approcha d'Emma qui regardait l'océan et qui était donc dos à elle. Elle se racla la gorge ce qui fit se retourner la blonde.

" **Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter tout à l'heure, je suis Zelena la sœur de Regina que vous semblez connaître.** "

" **Enchantée moi c'est Emma et en effet je connaîs votre sœur.** "

Dean arriva à leurs côtés.

" **Oh et voici D-** "

" **Emma ?!** "

" **Dean ?!** "

" **Que vous semblez connaître aussi.** " finit Zelena.

" **Oui Emma est sortie avec Sam il y a quelques années.** " Dit-il à la rousse.

" **Enfin sortie est un bien grand mot, une amourette de vacances voilà tout. Je suis contente de te revoir ça fait longtemps.** "

" **Oui tiens d'ailleurs voici Zelena ma compagne.** "

La rousse lui fit un sourire qu'Emma lui rendit.

" **Dean, elle vient juste de se présenter.** "

" **Oui bien sûr suis-je bête.** "

" **Bon je vais vous laissez à vos retrouvailles.** " dit Zelena en embrassant son conjoint.

" **Alors comment va Sam et toi comment ça va ?** "

" **Oh on va super bien, regarde-moi filant le parfait amour avec ma meuf. Et toi alors, tes parents et ton frère comment ça va ?** "

" **Oui qui l'aurait cru. Mon frère ça va, moi un peu moins étant donné que j'ai appris il n'y a pas longtemps que mes parents pratiquaient le sexe à plusieurs.** "

" **Nan tu déconnes là ?** " fit-il complètement choqué.

" **Je t'assure, et tu sais quoi ? Tu connais leur favorite.** " voyant que son ami ne comprenait pas elle repris. " **Regina, c'était Regina leur favorite et à l'époque elle avait dix-huit ans.** "

" **Ben ça alors je ne m'y attendais pas.** "

" **Je te crois, moi non plus je ne m'y attendais pas.** "

Ils continuèrent de parler un long moment avant que Ruby ne les interrompe.

" **Hey Emma ! Dis-donc qui est ce beau gosse qui te retiens depuis tout à l'heure ?** "

" **Ruby, voici Dean un ancien ami et accessoirement le beau-frère de Regina, Dean voici Ruby.** "

" **Oh et bien ravie de faire la connaissance d'un ami de ma meilleure amie.** "

" **Moi de même, mais maintenant que j'y pense Ruby, c'est toi la propriétaire de la Camaro SS 1969 qui est garée dehors ?** "

" **Oui exactement.** "

" **Bien c'est un très beau modèle, je suis fada des voitures anciennes. D'ailleurs avec mon père et mon frère on a retapé une Impala de 1967.** "

" **Ah vous l'avez finie ?** " intervint Emma curieuse.

" **Oui ça y est et elle est magnifique.** "

" **J'en doute pas, bon je vais vous laisser parler voiture moi je vais me servir un verre et aller me baigner.** "

" **Okay à plus Em'.** "

Emma se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo pour se prendre une bière. Puis elle alla fouiller dans son sac à la recherche de son bikini. Enfin, c'est dans les toilettes se trouvant sous les escaliers qu'elle se rendit pour se changer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous, me revoilà pour le chapitre 8 j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Merci à tous de me lire et à ma beta de me relire mdr**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 8 – Jeux et alcool

Après avoir quitté son petit ami et Emma, Zelena retourna auprès de sa sœur qui discutait avec Tink. La conversation de ces dernières semblait centrée sur la présence d'Emma dans la maison pour le week-end. La rousse décida d'intervenir dans la conversation.

" **En parlant d'Emma.** " elle s'installa entre Regina et Tink, elle regarda en direction d'Emma et Dean, regard que les deux jeunes filles suivirent. " **Le monde est petit hein ?** "

" **Ils se connaissent ?** " demanda Tink curieuse.

" **Apparemment Emma serait sortie avec Sam, le frère de Dean, il y a quelques années pendant des vacances.** "

Regina serra les dents, cette révélation la contrariait, de la jalousie ? Ou le fait qu'Emma allait sûrement révéler son secret à Dean ? Elle décida de s'aérer l'esprit histoire d'oublier tout ça et quel meilleur moyen que d'aller se baigner dans l'océan.

" **Effectivement le monde est petit, bon c'est pas tout mais moi j'ai chaud je vais me baigner.** "

" **Il y a des toilettes sous les escaliers tu peux y aller pour te changer.** "

" **D'accord merci Tink.** "

La brune se dirigea vers l'entrée pour récupérer son bikini dans son sac et s'engouffra dans la pièce dont sa meilleure amie lui avait parlé quelques minutes plus tôt.

C'était une grande pièce pour des toilettes, directement en face de la porte se trouvait un vasque et un miroir.

Elle se déshabilla entièrement, face au miroir, avant d'enfiler le bas de son maillot de bain. Puis ce fut au tour du haut d'être enfilé, mais la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une belle blonde.

Emma ne s'attendait pas à trouver quelqu'un ici et surtout pas Regina, qui avait sursauté en voyant un intrus entrer. Malgré sa rancœur envers la brune, Emma ne put qu'observer le corps, seulement couvert par deux bouts de tissus noirs, qui était devant elle. Elle secoua la tête pour arrêter de la regarder comme ça.

" **Désoler Regina, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un, j'aurais dû frapper.** " Dit-elle en regardant ses pieds.

" **T'inquiète pas c'est pas grave. Et puis c'est pas comme si c'était le première que tu me voyais aussi peu habillée.** " elle se battait avec l'attache de son haut essayant tant bien que mal de l'attacher dans son dos.

" **Tu peux me donner un coup de main s'il te plaît ?** "

" **Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.** "

" **Oh Emma je t'en prie, je te demande pas de me l'enlever mais de me le mettre.** "

La lycéenne abdiqua et attrapa les deux côtés du bikini pour les attacher. Elle était perturbée et gênée de se trouvait aussi proche de Regina et de toucher sa peau légèrement bronzée. Le contact fit frissonner la brune. Elle se risqua à tenter quelque chose puis se retourna faisant face à la jeune blonde, de trop près peut-être.

" **Ça te dirait de venir avec moi à la plage avec moi.** "

" **Étant donné que je m'y rendais je pense que nous pouvons y aller ensemble.** "

L'étudiante était soulagée de ne pas avoir essuyé de refus, elle laissa la place à Emma pour qu'elle se change elle aussi et l'aida à son tour pour attacher son haut de maillot, effleurant volontairement mais discrètement la peau nue de la blonde.

Elles attrapèrent des serviettes au passage et mirent leurs affaires dans un petit sac. Puis elles descendirent directement se baigner, laissant leurs affaires à côté de leurs serviettes.

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent dans l'eau une quinzaine de minutes avant de venir s'installer sur la plage.

Emma sortit un paquet de cigarette du sac, en sortit une et en proposa une à Regina, qui l'accepta bien volontiers.

" **Merci !** " elle l'alluma, inspira la fumée puis la recracha avant de reprendre. " **Je ne savais pas que tu fumais.** "

" **Oui ça m'arrive.** "

Puis il y eu un blanc, elles ne savaient pas quoi se dire. Alors Regina tenta.

" **Alors comme ça tu connais mon beau-frère ?** "

" **Oui.** "

Emma ne voulait pas avoir de réponse plus constructive, elle avait accepté l'invitation de la brune mais cela ne l'obligeait pas à lui parler.

Regina était attristée de voir que la blonde lui en voulait toujours. Elle essayait de lancer la conversation mais Emma ne lui répondait que par oui ou par non ou encore des grognements.

" **Emma je sais bien que tu m'en veux mais s'il te plaît laisse-moi une chance, parle moi je ne demande qu'à être ton amie.** "

Emma ricana sur la fin de la phrase de la brune.

" **Amie hein ? Alors que tu as essayé de me mettre dans ton lit après y avoir mis mes parents.** " Elle s'était relevée en disant cette phrase, surplombant Regina qui ne savait plus quoi répondre. " **Putain mais sérieusement Regina tu aurais réagi mieux que moi en apprenant qu'une personne pour qui tu éprouves un certain désir avait couché avec tes parents ?** "

A la fin de sa phrase, la blonde tourna les talons pour retourner auprès des autres, laissant Regina seule encore assise sur la plage.

Emma venait de lui avouer qu'elle ressentait du désir pour elle. Elle n'en revenait pas et était bien décidée à profiter de la situation pour de nouveau être proche de la lycéenne. Rien n'était perdu.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa tranquillement, Emma évitait Regina, quand celle-ci venait prendre part à la discussion, l'autre disparaissait. Des pizzas avaient été commandées pour le repas du soir, les verres des invités se vidaient rapidement, la musique résonnait dans toute la maison. L'ambiance était à son comble. Mais quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, bon nombre de personnes s'étaient assises sur le grand canapé, complètement épuisées, seulement quelques-uns dansaient encore.

Ruby se dit qu'un petit "je n'ai jamais" détendrait tout le monde et que c'était un jeu pour lequel on ne puiserait aucune ressource physique.

Tout le monde se prêta au jeu et c'est la brune aux mèches rouges qui commença étant donné que c'est elle qui l'avait proposé.

" **Je n'ai jamais simulé l'orgasme.** "

" **Ruby ! Tu veux pas commencer plus soft ?** " fit Belle choquée.

" **Voyons Belle avoue que c'est mieux de commencer comme ça non ?** "

" **Je suis d'accord avec Ruby, c'est bien plus marrant comme ça.** " intervint Tink.

Suite à cette discussion sur le déroulement que devait prendre le jeu, Éric, Tink burent une gorgée, suivit de Zelena et Dean qui se regardaient d'un air de dire "t'inquiète pas, pas avec toi" puis Regina but à son tour.

" **Et bah dis donc, je ne pensais pas qu'on avait tant de simulateurs parmi nous.** " fit Ruby en rigolant, elle était fière d'avoir lancé le jeu et se dit que ça risquait d'être marrant. " **A ton tour Graham.** "

" **Bon je vais continuer sur ta lancée, je ne me suis jamais pas masturbé.** "

Certains rigolèrent suite à cette double négation qui en troublait d'autres car ils étaient déjà dans le flou à cause de l'alcool.

" **Ça veut dire quoi ça ?** " demanda Ariel, un peu dans le brouillard.

" **Ça veut dire que si tu ne l'as jamais fait tu bois.** " répondit Graham.

" **Aaaah, d'accord.** "

Évidemment aucun des garçons ne but. Par contre, et à la surprise de tout le monde, ce ne fut pas Belle ne boive pas mais que Regina au contraire, prenne une gorgée. Tous les yeux la fixaient, elle se sentait observée.

" **Bah quoi ?** " demanda-t-elle, puis elle comprit pourquoi tout le monde la regardait. " **J'avais soif.** "

" **Tu nous as fait peur Sis'.** "

" **Dans le genre loupé tu pouvais pas faire mieux Graham.** " dit Will.

Le jeu continua, des « je n'ai jamais pris de drogue » ou « encore je n'ai jamais fait l'amour dans une voiture » avaient été sortis. Puis ce fût au tour de Regina.

" **Je n'ai jamais eu de fantasme impliquant une personne de cette pièce.** "

Elle fut la première à boire en fixant Emma, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle faisait partie de son fantasme. Ensuite ce fut le tour de tout le reste des invités. Ils rirent tous de ce geste commun. Sauf Emma qui en avait assez d'être mise mal à l'aise par la belle brune.

" **Je n'ai jamais fait de plan à trois avec les parents d'une personne se trouvant dans cette pièce.** " Lança-t-elle tout en regardant la brune.

Cette dernière resta bouche-bée, elle ne savait que faire en cette instant.

" **Dis donc c'est précis ça.** " fit August en rigolant suivi de quelques autres qui n'étaient pas au courant du secret de Regina.

" **Alors personne ne boit ?** " demanda Emma le regard toujours tourné vers la brune.

Tink en voyant son amie troublée suite à la révélation camouflée de son secret intervint.

" **Bon et si on arrêtait avec "je n'ai jamais".** "

Tout le monde acquiesça et vaqua à ses occupations. Plus tard, chacun avait choisi une chambre où passer la nuit. Éric et Ariel avaient choisi la chambre du bas, à côté de celle de Kilian et Tink. A l'étage, il y avait quatre chambres dont une avec deux lits doubles, celle si fut prise par Zelena, Dean et Regina. Belle et Will dormiraient ensemble, tout comme Ruby, Jamie, Aurore et Philippe. Emma dormirait avec Graham et August sur le canapé, assez grand pour les accueillir tous les trois.

L'heure tournait, il se faisait tard et petit à petit les gens partirent se coucher. Il ne restait plus que Ruby, August, Graham, Dean, Tink, Kilian ainsi que Regina et Emma.

" **Ça vous dit un "action ou vérité" en petit comité ?** "

Cette fois ce fût Tink qui lança le jeu. Tous se dirent pourquoi pas après tout ça ne pouvait pas être pire que "je n'ai jamais".

" **Bon alors je commence. Dean action ou vérité ?** "

 **"** **Humm vérité.** "

" **Ok alors.** " elle allait saisir cette occasion pour mieux connaître le nouveau copain de son amie Zelena. " **Raconte-nous rapidement ton histoire.** "

" **Bon alors, je suis Dean Winchester, je-** "

" **Bonjour Dean Winchester.** " Reprirent-ils tous en cœur.

" **Ahah, j'ai 26 ans, j'ai grandi à Lawrence dans le Kansas avec mes parents et mon frère Sam, qui est sorti avec Emma. Je suis passionné par les voitures anciennes. Voilà en gros ma vie. A mon tour, Ruby action ou vérité ?** "

" **Vérité.** "

" **Me laisserais-tu piloter ta Camaro SS 69 ?** "

" **Avec plaisir mon coco.** " lui répondit elle avec un clin d'œil.

" **Cool à ton tour.** "

Elle savait très bien qui elle allait choisir, elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Mais un bâillement se fit entendre, celui de Graham épuisé. Normalement il devait attendre que tour le monde se couche car il dormait sur le canapé mais Regina lui proposa de lui laisser son lit.

" **Merci Regina, bonne nuit tout le monde.** "

" **Regina ! Action ou vérité ?** " reprit Ruby déterminée à exécuter son plan.

Ne pouvant pas choisir vérité de peur que la brune aux mèches rouges ne pose une question délicate comme "avec les parents de qui as-tu couché ?", elle choisit action.

" **Tu vas faire un petit lap danse à Emma ici présente.** "

L'intéressé s'étouffa avec la gorgée qu'elle était en train d'avaler, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, sa meilleure amie était désespérante.

" **Quoi ? Attends tu es sérieuse là ?** " fit la blonde choquée.

" **On ne peut plus sérieuse.** " répondit Ruby.

" **Aller Emma je ne vais pas te manger.** " ajouta Regina.

" **Emma ! Emma !** " le reste des invités l'encourageait à accepter.

Sous la pression que les autres lui mettaient, elle craqua et accepta le lap danse. Ruby partit chercher une chaise dans la cuisine, l'installa au milieu du salon et invita la blonde à s'asseoir.

" **Tu verras poulette tu vas kiffer.** " lui souffla-t-elle.

Puis elle partit mettre en route le lecteur de musiques.

L'étudiante se plaça devant la blonde et attendit que les premières notes se fassent entendre puis dès que ce fut le cas elle commença à bouger.

Dans un premier temps, elle se tenait éloignée d'Emma, ondulant sensuellement au rythme de la musique. Puis, petit à petit, elle se rapprocha d'elle, posant ses mains sur les genoux de la blonde pour les écarter. Elle s'accroupit devant elle, sous le regard médusé des autres, elle approcha sa tête de son entre-jambe.

La gorge d'Emma se fit sèche et les battements de son cœur plus rapides. Elle rougit.

Puis la brune remonta lentement son corps, le visage très près de celui de l'autre, tellement près qu'elle effleura sa poitrine avec son nez avant de se diriger vers l'une de ses oreilles, tout en calant un genou entre ceux de la blonde.

" **Je sais que tu aimes.** " Murmura-t-elle avant de lui mordiller le lobe.

La lycéenne déglutit difficilement, elle sentait le souffle chaud de la belle brune dans son cou. Une douce chaleur se fit ressentir dans tout son corps et alla se perdre entre ses jambes.

Pour la suite de la danse, Regina décida de se retourner et de s'asseoir sur les jambes, toujours écartées, de sa spectatrice, collant son dos contre la poitrine de cette dernière. Dans cette position, elle pouvait sentir son thorax se soulever rapidement.

Voyant que les autres étaient partis, sûrement pour les laisser profiter seules de leur moment devenu trop intime et gênant pour eux, elle prit les mains d'Emma pour les poser sur ses cuisses, les faisant remonter lentement le long de ses courbes.

La blonde n'en pouvait plus, elle avait chaud, ses mains parcouraient le corps de la danseuse et quand elle sentit que celle-ci les rapprochait de plus en plus de sa propre poitrine, elle stoppa tout mouvement, la poussa doucement et sortit en courant sur la terrasse.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi avait-elle acceptait cette danse ? Pourquoi Regina prenait autant de plaisir à lui en faire baver ? N'était-elle pas sensée lui en vouloir ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, elle était perdue mais une voix vint la sortir de ses pensées.

" **Emma est ce que ça va ?** "

Elle n'eût pas de réponse.

" **Je suis désolée si je suis allée trop loin.** "

Mais la blonde ne répondit toujours pas, à la place elle l'attrapa par le col, la plaqua violemment contre la baie vitrée et quand Regina allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, elle l'embrassa fougueusement.

" **Tais-toi !** " lui intima-t-elle avant de replonger sur ses lèvres.

* * *

 **Voila pour le chapitre 8, j'espère qu'il vous a plut**

 **Bise à bientôt.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous, voici le Chapitre 9.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ _"Je suis désolée si je suis allée trop loin."__

 _ _Mais la blonde ne répondit toujours pas, à la place elle l'attrapa par le col, la plaqua violemment contre la baie vitrée et quand Regina allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, elle l'embrassa fougueusement.__

 _ _"Tais-toi !" lui intima-t-elle avant de replonger sur ses lèvres.__

Chapitre 9 - Petit pari

La bouche d'Emma contre la sienne, Regina n'en revenait pas, qu'était-elle entrain de faire ? Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite au baiser de la blonde, mais le fit quand cette dernière relâcha la prise qu'elle exerçait sur son col pour passer ses mains sur sa nuque. Puis elle se reprit, repoussant doucement Emma.

" ** **Emma non, arrête, tu as bu, tu-**** "

" ** **Je t'ai dit de te taire !**** " dit-elle plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. " ** **Maintenant...**** " elle commença as déboutonner le chemisier de sa partenaire. " ** **...tu vas finir ce que tu as commencé avec ton lap danse.**** "

Ce ton autoritaire électrisa la brune qui ressentit une vague de chaleur dans tout son corps. Sa respiration était saccadée et sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement. Sa raison lui disait de mettre un terme à cet échange, Emma risquait de le regretter le lendemain, mais son corps lui dictait tout le contraire.

Elle poussa doucement la blonde jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur le transat juste derrière elle. Puis elle s'avança de façon féline vers elle tout en finissant de déboutonner son chemisier pour ensuite le jeter au sol.

Emma ne la quittait pas des yeux, elle observait ses gestes attentivement, bouillonnante de désir pour cette beauté devant elle.

Poursuivant son avancé, la brune posa un genou sur le transat et de celui-ci écarta les jambes de la fille du shérif pour s'y faire une place. Son corps remonta le long de l'autre tout comme plus tôt lors du lap danse.

La surplombant, les mains de chaque côtés de sa tête, les cheveux retombant légèrement d'un côté de son visage, elle lui demanda :

" ** **C'est ce que tu veux ?**** "

La blonde ne voulait pas se dégonfler maintenant, ses yeux verts plantés dans ceux de la brune à moitié nue au dessus d'elle, Emma n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'acquiescer.

Suite à cet approbation, l'étudiante fondit sur les lèvres de sa partenaire, en lui attrapant fermement les hanches.

Emma pausa ses mains sur la peau nue de Regina lui caressant timidement les flans.

Le baiser devint plus fiévreux, les langues entamaient un balai sensuel et les dents mordaient les lèvres. La brune se replaça de façon à avoir une seule jambe entre celles de la blonde. Elle embrassa sa mâchoire et descendit ses baiser dans le cou d'Emma, sa main droite se fit plus aventureuse et passa sous le haut de la lycéenne.

Emma enleva elle-même son t-shirt se montrant très impatiente.

" ** **Tu ne perds pas de temps toi.**** "

Après avoir dit ça, Regina se rua sur la blonde, lui embrassant le cou, la clavicule et descendit progressivement entre ses seins. D'une main elle effleura un mamelon durci par l'excitation. Un gémissement se fit entendre quand la brune écarta le haut de maillot et embrassa les seins découverts qui lui étaient offerts.

Le maillot de bain d'Emma fut arraché et jeté sur le côté suivit peu après par le reste de ses vêtements ainsi que ceux de la brune. Toutes les deux nues collées l'une contre l'autre.

Regina commença a faire onduler ses hanches sur la cuisse d'Emma. Front contre front, elles se regardaient droit dans les yeux, le frottement de leur deux sexes les firent gémir de plus en plus fort. La belle brune fit descendre sa main entre leurs deux corps, la posant directement sur le mont de Venus de l'autre. Elle effleura de ses doigts le clitoris d'Emma, qui se cambra et gémit plus fort encore.

" ** **Si tu continues comme ça tu vas réveiller les autres.**** "

" ** **J'y peux rien c'est toi qui... hannn.**** "

Emma ne pût terminer sa phrase, deux doigts entrèrent en elle lui arrachant un cris de plaisir intense. Regina entama de lents vas-et-viens tout en regardant les réactions de sa partenaire. Elle accéléra mais stoppa tout mouvement et retira ses doigts pour attraper la main d'Emma pour la guider vers son intimité.

" ** **Touche-moi !**** "

Emma ne se fit pas prier et caressa le sexe de la brune qui gémissait. Celle ci reprit ses mouvements entre les jambes de la blonde. Leur respiration était saccadée, une fine couche de sueur recouvrait leur corps. Leurs doigts se recourbèrent et elles atteignirent ensemble le septième ciel, épuisées et en sueur.

" ** **Tu es sûre de n'avoir jamais couché avec une femme ?**** " demanda Regina a bout de souffle.

" ** **Absolument, je suis sûre que je m'en serais souvenue.**** " répondit-elle en caressant le dos le la brune allongée sur elle.

" ** **Tu as la chaire de poule, tu as froid ?**** "

" ** **Disons que si une certaine personne n'avait pas arraché mes vêtement et jeté dans la piscine, j'aurai peut-être un peu plus chaud.**** "

Regina éclata de rire.

" ** **C'est pas faux, attends-moi là, je vais arranger ça.**** "

Elle partie à l'intérieur de la maison pour aller chercher une couverture laissant Emma seule avec ses pensées. Elle avait apprécié ce qui venait de se passer, voulait-elle que ça se reproduise ? Oh que oui. Mais ça ne devait pas être plus que du sexe. Elle secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées et son amie revint quelques minutes plus tard.

" ** **Ça y est j'ai les couvertures.**** " Regina se réinstalla sur le transat, toujours nue, aux côtés d'Emma et la voyant légèrement pensive ajouta. " ** **A quoi tu penses ?**** "

" ** **Hein ?! Oh oui, je pense à ce qui vient de se passer.**** "

" ** **Et tu te demandes si je suis du genre exclusive ou pas.**** "

" ** **Oui.**** " répondit Emma un peu gênée.

" ** **Et bien je ne le suis pas... Ça te dérange ?**** "

" ** **Nan nan au contraire.**** "

Ce commentaire fit sourire la brune. Quant à Emma, elle était soulagée de savoir que Regina ne voulait également que des rapports charnels entre elles.

" ** **Tiens !**** " Elle lui tendit une cigarette. " ** **J'aime fumer après un orgasme et ça faisait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé.**** "

Emma la remercia d'un regard.

" ** **Tu n'as pas eu d'orgasme depuis longtemps ?**** " demanda la blonde intriguée.

" ** **Oui et non, disons que ça faisait un moment que l'orgasme n'était plus partagé.**** "

" ** **Comment ça ?**** "

Les deux jeunes femmes allumèrent leur cigarette en regardant les étoiles.

" ** **Robin est très égoïste au lit, il ne pense qu'à son plaisir. Les seules fois où moi aussi j'en prenais c'était quand il n'était pas là, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**** " raconta t-elle en ponctuant avec un clin d'œil.

" ** **C'est pas vrai dis-moi pas que tu l'as trompé ?**** "

" ** **Non non non je parlais plus de plaisir solitaire.**** "

" ** **Oh.**** "

Après ça les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses, dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Et au bout de quelques minutes la fatigue se fit sentir et elles tombèrent toutes les deux dans un sommeil profond.

Aux environs de sept heure du matin, Ruby se réveilla avec une petite faim. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Mais en descendant les escaliers, elle fut surprise de voir, par la baie vitrée, des objets flottés dans la piscine. Elle décida alors d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. La brune aux mèches rouges sortit sur la terrasse et s'avança vers la piscine, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de vêtements et reconnue le haut d'Emma. Elle arqua un sourcil étonnée mais ne se posa pas plus de questions. La jeune femme se retourna pour partir finalement manger.

" ** **AAAAAAAAH !**** "

Ruby hurla de stupeur en voyant sa meilleure amie endormie dans les bras de Regina, visiblement nues pensa elle. Son cri eut pour effet de réveiller les deux dormeuses.

Ayant encore la vision floue, Emma et Regina ne se rendirent pas tout de suite compte de ce qu'il se passait.

" ** **Oh. My. God. J'y crois pas.**** "

Ruby n'en revenait pas, elle venait de surprendre sa meilleure amie, entièrement nue, dans les bras de Regina.

" ** **Ruby ?!**** " fit Emma se demandant se qu'elle faisait là.

" ** **Tu pourrais te couvrir Emma s'il te plaît ? J'ai pas super envie de te voir à poil.**** "

Emma rougit se souvenant soudain de sa nudité et se couvrit le corps.

" ** **Merde !?**** "

" ** **Bon, moi je vais chercher des vêtements.**** " fit Regina en s'enroulant dans une des couverture.

" ** **Bonne idée.**** "

Une fois que la brune fût partie, Ruby s'approcha de sa meilleure amie.

" ** **Alors dis moi tout, quand on vous a laissé hier soir c'était chaud et d'après ce que je vois ça ne s'est pas refroidi.**** "

" ** **Tu es observatrice dis-moi.**** " répliqua Emma la voix moqueuse.

" ** **Bon alors j'avais raison hein ?**** "

" ** **A quel sujet ?**** "

" ** **Sur le fait que Regina est un bon coup.**** "

" ** **Oh que oui tu avais raison.**** "

Elles éclatèrent de rire mais une voix dernière elle les ramena sur terre.

" ** **Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ?**** "

Regina était revenue, habillée, les voyant rire elle se demanda pourquoi ?

" ** **Oh rien, on comparait seulement nos expériences avec toi.**** "

" ** **RUBY !**** " cria la blonde.

Regina ignora le commentaire d'Emma et se retourna vers Ruby.

" ** **Et je suppose qu'elle t'a dit que c'était la meilleure nuit de sa vie.**** "

" ** **Tu es modeste toi.**** " ironisa Emma. " ** **Mais c'est exactement ce que j'ai dit.**** " ajouta elle avec le sourire.

Emma se rhabilla et elles partirent toutes les trois prendre leur petit déjeuner. Regina se mit aux fourneaux et prépara des pancakes, des œufs et du bacon pour elle et ses deux amies.

" ** **Humm ça sent bon ici, qu'est-ce que tu nous prépare Sis' ?**** "

Zelena venait de faire son entrée dans la cuisine accompagnée de Dean. Elle fit sursauter les trois jeunes filles qui ne les avaient pas vue arriver.

" ** **Oh tiens, vous êtes réveillés ?**** "

" ** **Oui on dormait avec la fenêtre ouverte et on vous a entendu rire.**** " répondit Dean.

" ** **Oh désolée, on ne voulait pas vous réveiller.**** "

" ** **D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, cette nuit y en a qui ont pris leur pied d'après ce qu'on a entendu.**** " fit Zelena en prenant un pancake.

Ruby se mit à rire alors qu'Emma se mit a rougir, Regina se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura :

" ** **Je t'avais dit de faire moins de bruit.**** "

Emma rougit de plus belle.

" ** **Oh c'est pas vrai.**** " Zelena venait de comprendre ce qui ce passait. " ** **C'était vous deux ?**** "

" ** **Tu n'avais pas encore compris chérie ?**** " demanda Dean.

" ** **En même temps c'est vrai tu n'étais pas avec nous hier soir.**** "

" ** **Quoi tu savais ? Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?**** "

Ruby prit la parole pour répondre à Zelena.

" ** **Hier soir, quand tu es partie te coucher avec les autres on a décidé de faire un action ou vérité et-**** "

" ** **Et quoi ?**** " coupa la rousse qui se retourna vers sa sœur et la blonde. " ** **Vous vous êtes embrassées et vous avez décidé de concrétiser dans la nuit.**** "

" ** **Nan pas exactement Lena.**** " fit Regina le sourire aux lèvres en se remémorant la nuit qu'elle venait de passer.

" ** **Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**** "

" ** **Ta sœur a dû faire un lap danse très chaud à Emma, tellement chaud qu'on est tous montés se coucher pour les laisser seules d'ailleurs.**** " répondit Dean.

Emma était toujours aussi rouge, elle pensait qu'elles avaient été suffisamment discrètes pour ne pas être entendues, mais hélas ce n'était pas le cas. Mais Dean la fit sortir de ses pensés.

" ** **Emma tu nous écoutes ?**** "

" ** **Hein heu non désolée, qu'est-ce que tu disais ?**** "

" ** **Au moins le défi est relevé n'est-ce pas ?**** "

" ** **Oui validé, je crois que c'est Regina qui a gagné.**** "

" ** **Mais je gagne toujours.**** "

Regina fixait Emma d'un regard qui disait "je t'avais bien dit que tu craquerais". Et Emma l'avait bien compris.

" ** **N'en soit pas si sûre.**** "

Le début de journée s'écoula, tout le monde s'était réveillé et était sur la terrasse à discuter. De temps en temps Regina et Emma se regardaient, des regards qui en disait long, pleins de désir, d'attention et de tendresse. Zelena les avait remarqués, et quand Regina partit en direction de la cuisine pour se servir à boire, la rousse décida de la suivre pour parler seule à seule avec sa sœur.

" ** **Alors Sis', j'ai une nouvelle belle-sœur ?**** "

Regina sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas entendue arrivée.

" ** **Oh Lena tu m'as fait peur.**** " elle but une gorgée de son verre." ** **Et non tu n'as pas de nouvelle belle-sœur, nous ne sommes pas ensemble, ce n'est que du sexe.**** "

" ** **Oh je t'en prie Regina ce n'est pas que du sexe je te connais, je suis ta sœur, j'ai vu les regards que vous échangez et ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous deux.**** "

La rousse laissa sa sœur seule pour repenser à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

Effectivement avec Emma c'était différent pensa la brune, différent de toutes les relations d'une nuit qu'elle avait eu. Est-ce que Zelena avait raison ? Commençait elle à avoir des sentiments pour la belle blonde ? Non elle commençait à avoir de l'affection pas des sentiments. Elle décida de mettre ces idées dans un coin de sa tête et de ne pas y penser pour le moment. Elle retourna sur la terrasse auprès des autres.

Emma la vit un peu absente et alla la voir.

" ** **Hey ça va ?**** "

" ** **Oh heu oui oui très bien et toi ? Tu t'es remise de cette nuit ?**** "

" ** **Oui je suis remise, faut croire que tu ne m'as pas épuisée autant que ça.**** "

" ** **Oh tu parles, tu étais épuisée, tu n'arrêtais pas de bailler après et ça va recommençer.**** "

" ** **C'est une menace ?**** "

" ** **Non ! C'est une promesse.**** " fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

" ** **Dans ce cas j'espère que tu tiens tes promesses.**** " elle lui lança un un regard entendu.

" ** **Hey les filles ! Ça vous dit un petit billard.**** " Kilian les interrompit.

" ** **Y'a un billard dans cette maison, j'adore y jouer j'en suis.**** " fit Regina enjouée.

" ** **Okay, Emma tu joues ?**** "

" ** **Ouais pourquoi pas, mais je te préviens je suis nulle.**** "

" ** **T'inquiète pas on joue par équipe de deux, tu te mets avec moi et Regina avec Tink ça vous va ?**** "

" ** **On va leur faire mordre la poussière.**** " fit Tink en tapant dans les mains de sa meilleure amie.

" ** **Bon on y va ?**** "

Ils montèrent tous les quatre à l'étage pour commencer leur partie, suivis par Dean, Zelena, Ruby et Graham, les autres préférant aller à la plage. Emma prit Regina a part.

" ** **Ça te dirais un petit pari ?**** "

" ** **Qu'as-tu à me proposer ?**** "

" ** **Si ton équipe gagne, tu fais ce que tu veux de moi, par contre si c'est mon équipe qui gagne, c'est moi qui fais ce que je veux de toi, mais attention à utiliser quand on le souhaite on aura juste à le dire.**** "

" ** **Mais tu as dit que tu étais nulle.**** "

" ** **Raison de plus pour accepter.**** "

" ** **C'est pas faux.**** "

" ** **Donc deal ?**** "

" ** **Deal.**** "

Kilian prépara les boules, et ils commencèrent leur partie.

" ** **Qui prend l'équipe gagnante ?**** "

" ** **Graham et moi.**** " fit Zelena. " ** **Enfin si Graham veux bien sûr, comme ça on divise les couple.**** "

" ** **Ouais moi ça me va.**** "

La partie continua, on entendait les boules s'entrechoquer. Plus elle avançait, plus les compétences d'Emma s'amélioraient, ou plutôt son talent se dévoilait.

" ** **Dis-donc miss Swan, tu ne nous aurais pas menti par hasard ?**** " demanda Regina.

" ** **C'est bien possible mais ça n'a pas d'importance.**** "

La brune se rapprocha d'Emma, la coinça entre son corps et la table de billard et approcha son visage du sien.

" ** **Tu te fous de moi, tu as truqué le pari.**** "

" ** **Ah oui désolée, en fait je suis une tueuse au billard.**** " dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de la brune. " ** **Tu peux me libérer, c'est à moi de jouer.**** "

Elle la laissa passer pour finir la partie, c'est Emma et Kilian qui gagnèrent.

" ** **Bon bah je crois que je vais faire de toi tout ce que je veux.**** "

" ** **Le pari était truqué.**** "

" ** **N'empêche que tu as accepté.**** "

" ** **Bon d'accord mais attention je te préviens rien d'extravagant hein ?**** "

" ** **Promis.**** "

Après ça Zelena et Graham prirent le relais, ensuite ce fut au tour de Ruby et Dean et bien entendu l'équipe d'Emma gagna toutes les parties. C'était effectivement une tueuse à ce jeu. La fin de la journée arriva très vite et il décidèrent tous de faire un feu de camps sur la plage ainsi qu'une petite baignade nocturne.

Alors que Regina et Tink se baignaient, l'eau leur arrivant sous les seins, elles ne virent pas que quelque chose approchait derrière elle. La brune fut attrapée par la taille et coulée. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes elle remonta à la surface de l'eau, toussa à cause de l'eau qu'elle avait avalé, se retourna et vit la cause de sa chute.

" ** **Emma mais tu es folle !**** " hurla t-elle.

Tink riait derrière elle.

" ** **Quoi tu n'as pas aimé ?**** " demanda Emma.

" ** **J'ai bu la tasse !**** "

La blonde se rapprocha d'elle, leurs nez se frôlèrent et leurs souffles se mélangèrent.

" ** **Tu veux que je te fasse du bouche à bouche ?**** "

" ** **Oui je ne dis pas non.**** "

La brune combla l'espace entre elles deux et enroula ses bras autour du coup d'Emma, qui elle pausa ses mains sur les hanches de l'autre. Très vite sa langue prit d'assaut la bouche de Regina et elle empoigna ses fesses avec force.

" ** **Tu es venue réclamer ton dû ?**** "

* * *

 **Et voila, pour ce chapitre, à bientôt pour le prochain. Vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter azly38**

 **Bise à tous.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut tout le monde ! Je m'excuse de nouveau pour mon retard, i rien faire contre le manque d'inspiration. j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.**

 **Un grand merci à ma beta** SwanQueenFanatic **qui prend le temps de me relire, mais aussi à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review et à tous mes followers.**

Raphi5930 : **Voila la suite :D**

Blackkfeather : **Merci pour ces compliments et comme tu dis elles ne sont qu'au début. Le meilleur reste a venir :P J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédant.**

DroDroV : **Et oui ça y est elle a craquée, je suis ravie de voir que le personnage de Ruby te plais, je compte la faire apparaître souvent dans ma fic. Voilà la suite ;)**

 **Bonne lecture. Bise :X**

* * *

 _La brune combla l'espace entre elles deux et enroula ses bras autour du cou d'Emma, qui elle pausa ses mains sur les hanches de l'autre. Très vite sa langue prit d'assaut la bouche de Regina et elle empoigna ses fesses avec force._

 _"Tu es venue réclamer ton dû ?"_

Chapitre 10 - Retour à la réalité

" **Nan, je garde cette carte pour un cas extrême.** " dit la blonde en soulevant Regina et en la poussant à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille.

" **Oh un cas extrême hein ?** "

" **Oui et là je préfère profiter d'un moment où je pourrais faire ce que je veux de toi et où toi tu pourrais faire ce que tu veux de moi.** " répondit Emma alors qu'un sourire coquin se dessinait sur son visage.

Regina caressait la chevelure blonde de son amante, passant ses doigts dans sa nuque. Elle se perdit dans les yeux verts, savourant chaque instant dans les bras de cette magnifique blonde. Elle se rappela de ce que sa sœur lui avait dit plus tôt dans la journée. Éprouvait-elle des sentiments pour Emma ? Ce n'était pas possible, pas en si peu de temps et pourtant elle était si bien en sa compagnie, si joyeuse, si paisible. Une sensation de fraîcheur sur le haut de son corps la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'Emma s'était éloignée une peu plus de la plage, les entraînant toutes les deux un peu plus loin dans l'océan.

" **Pourquoi avons-nous de l'eau jusqu'au cou ?** " demanda Regina.

" **Parce que je nous ai éloigné du bord.** "

Un baiser vint ponctuer sa réponse. Un baiser sensuel et plein de passion que la blonde initia, accompagné de ses mains qui caressaient les cuisses étroitement serrées autour de sa taille. Une de ses mains vint se placer dans le dos de la brune et l'autre glissa sur ses fesses pour finir sa course sous le bas de maillot de bain de Regina.

" **Et je suppose que tu nous as éloigné du bord pour que personne ne soupçonne tes intentions ?** " finit par dire Regina le souffle saccadé par l'excitation que lui procurait ce baiser.

" **Tu supposes bien.** " répondit Emma avant de parsemer de baisers le cou de son amante.

" **Et tu n'as pas peur qu'un de nos amis se rende compte de ce qu'il se passe ?** "

" **J'aime vivre dangereusement pas toi ?** " une de ses mains se dirigeait inexorablement vers l'intimité de Regina.

" **Si bien sûr j'adore ça, le fait de pouvoir être surpris est très excitant.** "

" **Ravie de te l'entendre dire.** " conclut la blonde en reprenant possession des lèvres de Regina.

Regina sentit la main d'Emma passer sous son maillot de bain, son cœur s'accéléra et elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir quand les doigts frôlèrent son clitoris et passèrent entre ses lèvres intimes.

Malgré l'eau de l'océan, Emma sentit l'excitation de Regina en la caressant. Elle sourit.

" **Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ?** " réussit à demander Regina alors que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile.

" **Tu es déjà prête.** "

" **Que veux-tu ?** **Tu me fais de l'effet.** "

En effet la situation et les attentions de la blonde excitaient grandement Regina. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour la faire grimper aux rideaux se dit-elle, mais sa réflexion fut coupée par deux doigts la pénétrant doucement. Les vas-et-viens la rendaient folle, son plaisir ne faisait que grandir et elle dut étouffer ses gémissements en mordant l'épaule d'Emma.

" **Tu sais j'aime t'entendre gémir.** " chuchota Emma à l'oreille de son amante.

Ce commentaire fit sourire la brune qui releva la tête pour embrasser Emma.

" **Hey les filles qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous vous êtes éloignées depuis un moment.** "

L'intrusion de Ruby et Graham surprit les deux jeunes femmes qui essayaient de garder un semblant de sérieux pour ne pas que leurs amis se doute de quelque chose. Emma retira ses doigts du sexe de la belle brune et l'aida à se remettre sur ses jambes.

" **Oh on voulait juste se retrouver toutes les deux, avoir un peu d'intimité.** " répondit Emma en rougissant légèrement.

" **Oh...Oh ! C'est pas vrai on vous a interrompue ?** " comprit Ruby.

Regina riait aux éclats tandis qu'Emma rougissait de plus belle.

" **Graham tu veux bien nous laisser s'il te plaît ?** " fit Ruby se tournant vers l'intéressée.

" **Oui bien sûr on se voit plus tard.** "

" **Ouais ça marche.** " une fois que le jeune homme fût assez loin Ruby reprit.

" **Bon alors comme ça vous vous envoyez en l'air dans l'océan ?** "

" **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.** "

" **Oh je t'en prie Emma ne soit pas si prude.** "

La blonde resta sans voix, trop gênée par la situation pour pouvoir répliquer. C'est Regina qui reprit la conversation.

" **Effectivement Ruby, nous étions en train de nous envoyer en l'air avant de nous faire interrompre par toi et Graham, d'ailleurs vous m'avez privé d'un bel orgasme.** "

Cette fois-ci c'était au tour de la brune aux mèches rouges de rester sans voix.

Il était déjà tard et tout le monde devait se reposer car le lendemain le week-end était fini, il fallait rentrer.

Regina se demandait comment ça allait se passer, ce week-end était idyllique, elle avait enfin fait craquer Emma, elle avait vécu de bons moments en sa compagnie, mais est-ce que les choses seraient pareilles une fois rentrées ? La brune ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'elle avait trouvé ces derniers jours.

Chacun alla se coucher. August et Graham décidèrent de rester dormir sur le canapé et de laisser le lit aux deux jeunes femmes.

Zelena et Regina allèrent se changer ensemble dans la salle de bain, étant sœurs elles avaient l'habitude de le faire. Mais alors que le silence régnait dans la pièce, la rousse se décida à parler.

" **Ruby m'a dit que tout à l'heure, toi et Emma, faisiez l'amour dans l'eau, c'est vrai ?** "

" **Elle ne peut pas tenir sa langue celle-là.** " se dit-elle pour elle-même.

" **J'en conclue que c'est vrai.** "

" **Oui c'est vrai et c'était tellement bien, je-** "

" **Sis' je te coupe tout de suite, je ne veux pas de détails.** "

" **Nan ce que j'allais dire c'est que jamais personne ne m'a fait ressentir ce genre de choses, pas même Robin. Avec elle je me sens bien, c'est bizarre je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.** "

" **Moi je sais, tu es en train de tomber amoureuse de cette petite blonde.** "

" **Lena ne soit pas ridicule, et puis même si c'était le cas, elle ne pourra jamais m'aimer, j'ai couché avec ses parents et je pense qu'elle aura du mal à oublier ce détail.** "

" **Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas Sis' souviens-toi de ça.** "

Puis elles regagnèrent la chambre, Zelena rejoignit Dean qui dormait déjà paisiblement et Regina alla se coucher aux côtés de la blonde.

" **Ruby ne sais pas tenir sa langue.** "

" **Comment ça ?** " demanda Emma intriguée.

" **Elle a dit à ma sœur ce que nous faisions dans l'océan tout à l'heure.** "

" **Oh...** " souffla la blonde désintéressée, ce n'était pas son principal problème. Voyant son trouble.

Regina la prit dans ses bras.

" **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** **Tu as peur d'affronter tes parents demain ?** " demanda Regina.

" **Je ne sais pas trop, je pense oui, on verra bien.** "

" **Si tu veux je peux t'accompagner et de proposer de dormir chez moi pour prendre du recul après votre conversation.** "

" **Oui pourquoi pas puis ça me permettra de te donner l'orgasme que tu n'as pas pu avoir tout à l'heure.** " fit-elle en se tournant vers Regina et en posant sa main sur ses hanches.

" **Oui ça pourrait être pas mal en effet, mais pour l'instant tu m'excuseras mais je suis éreintée.** **"** prononça-t-elle dans un bâillement. " **Bonne nuit Emma.** "

" **Bonne nuit Regina.** "

Elles finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'une de l'autre, l'une pensant à la future discussion avec ses parents et l'autre à la tournure qu'allaient prendre les choses une fois qu'elle seraient de retour dans le monde réel.

Le lendemain matin ou plutôt en fin de matinée, Emma se réveilla seule dans le grand lit. Elle vérifia l'heure sur son téléphone, il était 11h19. Elle s'habilla, rassembla rapidement ses affaires et descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour trouver les autres. Ils étaient tous en train de s'activer à faire un brin de ménage.

" **Oh tiens la marmotte est réveillée.** " fit une voix dernière elle.

" **Oh Graham salut.** "

" **Dis-moi je te ramène tout à l'heure ?** "

" **Non c'est bon, je rentre avec Regina, je dois avoir une discussions avec mes parents et je veux qu'elle soit présente, mais merci quand même.** "

" **Pas de problème et bonne chance.** "

" **Merci.** "

L'heure du départ arrivait à grands pas et la maison se vidait de plus en plus. Les derniers à partir furent Zelena, Dean, Emma et Regina qui aidèrent Tink et Kilian à fermer toutes les portes et volets de la maison.

Les quatre partirent ensemble dans la Mercedes. Et de retour dans leur ville, Regina déposa sa sœur et son beau-frère chez elles avant de reprendre la route et de rouler jusqu'à la demeure des Swan. Elle se gara devant la bâtisse et coupa le moteur.

" **Voilà ça y est on est arrivées. Tu es prête ?** "

" **Non mais je n'ai pas le choix.** "

La lycéenne sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers sa maison, Regina sur ses talons. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et signala son retour. Sa mère arriva presque immédiatement et fut surprise de voir sa fille en compagnie de Regina.

" **Bonjour.** "

" **Où est papa, vous vouliez une discussion, on va en avoir une.** "

Elles se rendirent toutes les trois dans le salon où se trouvait le père d'Emma. Cette dernière s'assit en face de lui invitant Regina à se placer à côté d'elle. La maîtresse de maison alla préparer du café et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

" **Alors comment s'est passé ton week-end et comment se fait-il que tu rentres avec Regina et pas avec Graham ?** "

" **Chaque chose en son temps, déjà, j'aimerais que vous compreniez que ça me fait vraiment bizarre de me retrouver avec vous trois et qu'il va falloir du temps pour que ça s'arrange.** "

" **Dans ce cas pourquoi est-elle ici ?** " demanda Mary Margareth.

" **Parce que ça aurait été encore plus étrange sinon.** "

" **Emma, c'est du passé maintenant, nous ne faisons plus ce genre de choses.** " tenta David.

" **Et pourtant ça s'est produit, je ne vous vois plus de la même façon maintenant, moi qui croyais que votre vie conjugale se limitait au missionnaire je suis surprise.** " elle se tourna vers Regina. " **Q** **uant à toi, je te remercie de me l'avoir dit même si j'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir au moins tu as été honnête avec moi.** **"** puis se tourna à nouveaux vers ses parents. " **Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre mais je sais que j'arriverai à passer au-dessus de tout ça, je vous demande seulement de me laisser un peu de temps.** "

" **C'est entendu, nous te laisserons le temps qu'il faudra.** " opina David.

" **Bon maintenant que tout est dit tu nous raconte ton week-end ?** " reprit Mary Margareth, impatiente.

" **Et bien ce fut surprenant et instructif.** " répondit la blonde en faisant un sourire à Regina.

David sourit lui aussi en voyant l'échange entre sa fille et la brune, il avait tout de suite compris le sous-entendu d'Emma et était ravi pour elles.

" **Comment ça surprenant et instructif ?** "

La mère de famille voulait en savoir plus et ne se doutait en aucun cas de ce qui avait pu se passer entre les deux jeunes femmes.

" **Ce que ta fille veux dire c'est qu'elle a découvert certaines choses ce week-end et qu'elle compte bien recommencer.** " répondit Regina.

" **Mais qu'est-ce que vous essayez de nous dire ?** "

" **Chérie c'est pourtant simple, tu ne vois donc pas ?** "

" **Non pas du tout.** "

" **Emma et Regina ont-** "

" **On a couché ensemble.** " finit Emma.

" **QUOI !?** " hurla sa mère complètement sous le choc de cette révélation, puis elle s'adressa à Regina. " **Tu as couché avec ma fille, mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu as abusé d'elle ce n'est qu'une enfant.** "

" **Je ne suis plus une enfant maman.** "

" **Tu comptes prendre un abonnement Swan parce que là tu es bien partie, déjà trois sur quatre bravo !" applaudit-elle folle de rage.** **"** **Mais je te préviens si tu touches à mon petit garçon tu ne t'en sortiras pas.** " reprit Mary, ignorant sa fille.

" **Je ne toucherai pas ton fils Mary... Ta fille me suffit amplement.** "

Soudain un bruit sourd résonna dans toute la pièce et la joue de l'étudiante devint rouge et lui fit mal. Une gifle était partie, personne ne s'y attendait. David enlaça sa femme pour éviter que cela ne tourne au pugilat.

" **Regina ça va ?** " demanda Emma inquiète.

" **Sors de chez moi tu entends ? SORS DE CHEZ MOI !** " hurlait Mary Margareth en furie.

Emma et Regina se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la maison, mais quand la petite brune aux cheveux courts se rendit compte que sa fille s'apprêtait à partir avec Regina elle hurla :

" **Emma reviens ici je t'interdis de partir avec elle !** "

" **Vaux mieux pas que je reste.** " lui répondit-elle en claquant la porte d'entrée.

Les deux amantes finirent par quitter la propriété des Swan pour se rendre au manoir Mills. La route se fit en silence jusqu'au moment où Regina se gara devant le garage. Emma jeta un coup d'œil à la brune et se rendit compte que sa joue était encore rouge, signe que sa mère n'y était pas allée de main morte.

" **Je suis désolée.** " fit Emma.

" **Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour elle.** "

" **Je ne pensais pas qu'elle réagirait de cette façon, elle était hystérique.** "

" **En effet moi qui la trouvais calme je me suis bien trompé. Allez viens on rentre.** **"**

Elles sortirent de la voiture pour entrer dans la grande bâtisse qu'était le manoir.

Cora se trouvait dans la cuisine et en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, elle alla voir si c'était sa fille qui était rentrée.

" **Oh Regina tu rentres enfin. Oh mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, ta joue, elle est toute rouge ?** " remarqua-t-elle, en caressant ladite joue de son pouce.

La jeune femme recula légèrement la tête, le contacte lui faisait légèrement mal.

" **Ce n'est rien maman, c'est juste... non rien ça va passer.** "

" **Comment ça rien Regina qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** "

" **Ma mère l'a frappé madame.** " répondit Emma.

" **Oh et vous êtes ?** "

" **Excusez-moi je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle** **Emma, Emma Swan la fille du shérif David Swan.** "

" **Oh oui je me souviens de vous et de votre mère. Et comment se fait-il qu'elle ait frappé ma fille ?** "

" **Je l'ai provoquée, elle m'a giflé, c'était légitime et ça s'arrête là d'accord ? D'ailleurs Emma dort ici ce soir.** " répondit Regina.

" **Dans ce cas il va falloir préparer la chambre d'ami.** "

" **Non elle dort avec moi, enfin si elle dort.** "

Emma lui lança un regard noir, comment Regina pouvait-elle dire ce genre de choses à sa mère ?

" **Très bien dans ce cas je vais préparer le dîner.** " puis elle retourna dans la cuisine.

" **Bon tu connais déjà la maison, pas besoin de te faire visiter. Par contre il me semble que la dernière fois tu n'as pas très bien vu ma chambre.** "

Emma pouffa de rire en se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées seules dans la chambre de la brune et effectivement elle ne l'avait pas très bien vue. Elle se laissa entraîner à l'étage et c'est ensemble qu'elles pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

" **Voici ma chambre.** " fit Regina fière.

" **Magnifique !** "

La blonde explora du regard la pièce et découvrit des choses qu'elle n'avait pas vu la dernière fois, trop occupée à faire autre chose, des dizaines de peluches, sûrement datant de l'enfance de Regina, ornaient les étagères. Puis elle reporta son regard sur la brune qui était assise sur son lit et qui l'invitait à venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Emma s'approcha.

" **La dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvées ici, Robin nous a interrompu, alors que dirais-tu de reprendre ce moment ?** "

Elle fit s'allonger Emma et surplomba la moitié de son corps avec le sien, l'embrassant dans le cou et passant sa main sous son t-shirt pour lui signifier qu'elle avait envie d'elle.

La blonde se laissa faire après tout ce n'était que de simples caresses et de simples baisers. Mais quand la main de la brune descendit plus au sud, passant sous le tissu de son pantalon Emma la stoppa.

" **Non arrête ! Ta mère est en bas et je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit comme ma mère te vois.** "

L'étudiante lui offrit un tendre baiser sur les lèvres avant de se redressait.

" **Je comprends et je ne ferai rien si tu n'en as pas envie.** "

" **Merci.** "

Elles s'enlacèrent et se câlinèrent jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Ce dernier se déroula très bien mis à part que Cora et Henry inondèrent Regina et Emma de questions comme "comment vous êtes-vous rencontrées ?" ou "êtes-vous en couple ?" ou encore "pourquoi as-tu provoqué la mère de cette jeune fille ?" mais encore "votre mère a-t-elle des antécédents de violence ?" les réponses restaient vagues mais apparemment satisfaisantes puisque les parents de Regina n'en demandaient pas plus.

A la fin du repas et une fois la table débarrassée, tout le monde vaqua à ses occupations. Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent de nouveau seule dans la chambre.

" **Excuse mes parents ils sont très curieux.** "

" **Oh y a pas de problème, ils ne sont pas pire que ma mère qui t'a frappée je te rappelle.** "

" **Exact et je pense qu'elle va m'en vouloir un bon moment.** "

" **Oh après tout j'ai quand même le droit de me taper qui je veux n'est-ce pas ?** "

" **Oui tu as le droit.** " répondit Regina les dents serrées et avec une pointe d'amertume. Elle voulait être la seule à être touchée par Emma et la seule qui la toucherait, mais elles s'étaient mises d'accord pour de la non-exclusivité.

Mais Emma ne s'en rendit pas compte, elle se lança :

" **Bon alors comme ça je te satisfais ?** "

" **Hein ?! Quoi !?** "

" **C'est ce que tu as dit à ma mère.** "

" **Non je lui ai dit que tu me suffisais ce qui est totalement différent. Depuis hier j'attends toujours d'être satisfaite.** "

" **Si Ruby ne nous avait pas interrompu tu aurais crié mon nom.** "

" **Tu en es sûre ?** " demanda Regina d'un air coquin.

" **Je peux te le prouver.** " conclu la blonde en se jetant avidement sur les lèvres de son amante.

Un ballet charnel commença et peu de temps après les gémissements remplirent la chambre, les vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce, la fraîcheur laissa place à la moiteur de leurs deux corps. Regina retint difficilement un cri quand la blonde la pénétra de deux de ses doigts, reprenant leurs ébats de la veille là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, seul l'environnement changeait. Les vas-et-viens devinrent plus rapide et très vite le corps de la belle brune se cambra, rendant presque impossible les mouvements d'Emma, mais cette dernière continua tant bien que mal pour accompagner sa partenaire au bout de son orgasme et enfin s'écroula sur son corps tremblant. Encore à bout de souffle, Regina brisa le doux silence qui s'était instauré.

" **Tu apprends très vite.** "

" **Que veux-tu j'ai un bon professeur.** " répondit Emma en ponctuant avec un clin d'œil.

Puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se laver les mains et boire un peu d'eau. Regina remarqua alors des marques rouges dans son dos.

Quelques instants plus tard Emma revint et s'allongea aux côtés de sa belle, qui se lova contre elle.

" **Je suis désolée, je t'ai griffé le dos, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait mal.** "

" **Non ne t'inquiète pas c'est plutôt le contraire, ça m'a excité.** "

" **Oh c'est bon à savoir ça.** "

Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, puis s'endormirent toutes les deux paisiblement, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que sa vous a plut.**

 **Gros bisous a tous et à très vite.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous, je tiens a m'excuser pour le retard que j'ai pris, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur :)**

 **Un grand merci à ma beta** SwanQueenFanatic **qui prend le temps de me relire, mais aussi à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review et à tous mes followers.**

Blackkfeather : **voici enfin le chapitre 11 et oui Snow est folle mdr quant aux scènes M effectivement maintenant je ne m'arrête plus. Merci et voici la suite tant attendue ;)**

DroDroV : **Et oui Ruby toujours la quand il faut pas. Non Emma ne ressent pas la même chose que Regina mais la fic n'est pas finie. Merci de me lire. Voilà la suite :)**

Raphi5930 : **Voilà la suite.**

regina2015 : **contente que ça te plaise. Voila la suite.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous. Gros bisous.**

* * *

Chapitre 11 - Départ

La dernière semaine de vacances passa très vite. Emma était très rarement chez elle, préférant éviter au maximum ses parents et surtout sa mère. Elle se faisait héberger par ses amis et ou dormait avec Regina. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle rentre chez elle, les cours allaient bientôt reprendre et elle ne pouvait pas s'imposer indéfiniment dans la famille de ses amis. C'est pour cela que le dernier week-end, elle décida de rentrer et d'affronter ses parents.

Lorsqu'elle passa le seuil de la maison, elle percuta son frère qui allait sortir.

" **Oh tiens tu reviens parmi nous ?** "

" **Ouais gamin je reviens. Les parents sont là ?** "

" **Y a juste papa, il doit être par là. Bon moi je sors, bisous sœurette.** "

" **Ouais amuse-toi bien frérot.** "

Quand son frère fut parti, elle referma la porte. Elle était soulagée de savoir que sa mère n'était pas là, depuis le jour où cette dernière avait giflé Regina, la blonde ne lui avait pas adressé la parole pour le peu de fois où elle l'avait vue. Elle entreprit de monter dans sa chambre mais fut coupée dans son élan par son père qui venait de faire irruption dans l'entrée.

" **Emma s'il te plaît. On peut discuter ? On ne t'a pas beaucoup vu ces derniers-temps, tu nous manque.** "

" **Ça, c'est à cause de maman elle n'avait pas à frapper Regina.** "

Emma était en colère contre sa mère. Ses pensées se mélangeaient dans son esprit, si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée claquer dernière elle.

" **Oh Emma tu es rentrée, je suis heureuse de te revoir.** " fit Mary en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. " **On s'inquiétait.** "

" **Y'avait pas de quoi.** " répondit sèchement Emma.

" **Je sais que tu m'en veux mais ce n'est pas un peu excessif ?** "

" **Non mais c'est pas vrai, c'est moi qui ai une réaction excessive. J'aurai pensé que c'était plutôt toi qui avait réagi excessivement en frappant Regina dimanche dernier.** " Dit-elle les poings serrés.

" **Elle m'avait provoqué, elle-** "

" **Alors c'est ça ton argument de défense, elle t'a provoqué ?** " la coupa-t-elle. " **Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça ? Qu'as-tu contre elle ?** "

" **Je ne veux pas qu'elle te corrompe Emma.** "

" **Et elle qui l'a corrompue ?** "

N'attendant pas de réponse de la part de sa mère, elle monta dans sa chambre, laissant ses deux parents seuls dans l'entrée.

Mary Margareth resta sans voix, sa fille avait raison, ils avaient entraîné Regina dans un plan à trois alors qu'elle n'avait que dix-huit ans. Mais elle ne pouvait pas approuver la relation qu'Emma entretenait avec la jeune brune. C'était trop pour elle, voir sa petite fille avec une de leur ancienne conquête, la plus insatiable qui plus est, elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Mais elle connaissait Emma, cette dernière n'était pas douée dans les relations à long terme, ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que le couple, si ç'en était un, ne vole en éclat. Cela rassurait un peu la petite brune aux cheveux courts.

~SQ~

Du côté de Regina tout se passait bien, elle allait bientôt repartir de Storybrooke. Le seul problème était qu'elle serait loin de la blonde pendant un moment et qu'elle ne savait pas quand elle allait la revoir. Durant cette dernière semaine, Regina avait passé beaucoup de temps à ses côtés, elle aimait ça, et quand elles n'étaient pas ensemble, la brune ne pensait qu'au moment où elles allaient de nouveau être réunies.

Zelena et Dean étaient repartis depuis quelques jours, Regina était donc de nouveau la seule fille Mills de la maison et passait le plus clair de son temps avec Cora à discuter.

La mère de famille avait essayé d'en savoir un peu plus sur la gifle qu'avait reçu sa fille mais en vain, Regina évitait le sujet, ce qui suscitait encore plus la curiosité de Cora, elle avait décidé de mener sa petite enquête.

Toutes les deux dans le salon en train de lire, la plus âgée posa son livre sur ses genoux et se lança.

" **Ma chérie ?** " appela-t-elle pour attirer l'attention de Regina.

" **Oui ?** " répondit-elle, abandonnant elle aussi sa lecture.

" **Comptes-tu me parler de cette gifle ?** "

La jeune brune roula des yeux, sa mère ne comptait pas la lâcher avec ça.

" **Il n'y a rien à dire maman. Ça fait une semaine maintenant et je t'ai dit que c'était mérité.** "

" **Regina, j'aimerais juste que tu me parles, que tu me dises en quoi cette claque était méritée ? Je sais que tu as vingt-quatre ans tu es adulte et tu sais te protéger mais j'aimerais que tu me parles de tes soucis.** "

" **J'ai provoqué Mary Margareth et elle m'a giflé c'est tout ce qu'il y a savoir.** "

Cora savait que sa fille lui cachait quelque chose, elle n'était pas si avare d'explications en générale.

" **Tu peux me parler Regina tu le sais, je suis ta mère je peux entendre ce que tu as à me dire.** "

" **Ça, ça m'étonnerait.** " marmonna la jeune femme, puis replongea dans sa lecture en occultant sa mère.

" **Bon je vois tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il en est, mais sache que je suis là si tu veux en parler.** "

" **Oui je sais.** " Répondit-elle toujours je nez dans son roman.

Regina passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi à lire dans le salon et quand vint l'heure du dîner, la famille Mills s'installa autour de la table pour déguster leur repas. Le lendemain, la brune repartirait sur les bancs de la fac. C'était leur dernier repas de famille avant longtemps.

" **Alors Regina tu as passé de bonnes vacances dans ce bon vieux Storybrooke ?** " demanda son père.

" **Oui papa je me suis bien amusée, j'ai fait de nouvelles rencontres intéressantes et je suis triste de partir demain.** "

" **Dans ce cas j'espère que tu reviendras bientôt.** "

" **Oui je compte revenir le plus vite possible.** " Fit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

" **Oh... Et ne serait-ce pas grâce à cette Emma que tu souhaites revenir rapidement ?** "

" **C'est possible.** "

" **Cora je crois que notre petite fille est amoureuse.** "

" **Alors là je vous arrête tout de suite, certes j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour Emma mais je n'en suis pas amoureuse et puis la situation est beaucoup trop complexe.** " Dit-elle un peu découragée par la situation.

" **Je vois, tu as peur que votre couple ne tienne pas à distance.** "

" **Non absolument pas. Je n'ai pas peur de ça, et puis Emma et moi ne sommes pas un couple.** "

" **A bon, je croyais étant donné qu'elle et toi partagiez le même lit cette semaine.** " répliqua Henry surpris.

" **Papa des amies peuvent dormir ensemble sans pour autant être un couple.** "

" **Chérie, ton père et moi ne sommes pas dupes. Ce que nous avons entendu certaines nuits n'avait rien d'amical.** "

Regina se figea et devint rouge pivoine suite aux dires de sa mère. Décidément la discrétion n'était pas leur fort pensa-t-elle légèrement amusée.

" **Donc vous n'êtes pas un couple ?** " demanda Henry un peu perdu.

" **Henry chéri, tu sais de nos jours les gens sont beaucoup plus libérés qu'ils ne l'étaient à notre époque.** "

" **Je ne te suis pas là.** "

" **Ce que maman essaye de te dire c'est que je ne suis plus une petite fille papa, Emma et moi faisons l'amour de temps en temps mais nous ne sommes pas un couple, c'est en quelque sorte une amie avec des bénéfices et je suis coutumière de ce genres de pratiques, ça cause moins de tourments.** " Expliqua-t-elle sans aucune gêne.

Henry resta bouche bée en entendant les explications de Regina, il savait très bien que sa fille n'était plus la petite fille pure d'autre fois mais en tant que père il ne devait pas être mis au courant des pratiques de sa descendance, et heureusement pour lui il ne savait pas toute la vérité.

Le dîner se termina dans le silence, seul le bruit des couverts le brisait de temps en temps. Après avoir débarrassé la table, Henry partit dans son bureau, laissant la mère et la fille seules de nouveau.

" **Vous nous avez vraiment entendu ?** " demande Regina à sa mère en essuyant une assiette propre.

" **Et bien disons que vous n'étiez pas très discrètes. Et je crois que vous avez traumatisé ton père, surtout avec ce que tu lui as dit à table. Tu sais il est très vieux jeu.** " Ricana Cora en lui tendant d'autres couverts.

" **Oui je sais, mais il s'en remettra. Il devait se douter qu'à vingt-quatre ans sa petite fille était devenue une femme."**

" **Pour lui tu n'as pas grandi, il voit toujours en toi ce petit bout de chou fragile qu'il portait dans ses bras et à qui il donnait le biberon."** fit la mère nostalgique." **Il réagit pareil avec ta sœur."**

" **Je sais.** "

La vaisselle terminée, Regina alla se coucher, il était encore tôt, mais il fallait qu'elle soit en forme pour prendre la route le lendemain. Avant de s'endormir elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit à son père. Emma et elle n'était pas un couple mais si c'était le cas ça serait merveilleux pensa-t-elle. Pour l'instant elle devait se contenter de ce qu'elle vivait avec la blonde, des entrevues charnelles, des baisers langoureux et des bons moments de rigolade. Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée.

~SQ~

Le lendemain matin, chacune de leur côté, les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent tôt.

Regina rassemblait le reste de ses affaires. C'était le grand jour, le jour de son départ, le jour où elle allait s'éloigner de sa famille, de ses amis et surtout d'Emma Swan, celle pour qui elle éprouvait un début de sentiment amoureux. Elles avaient prévu de se voir une dernière fois avant longtemps, juste avant le départ de brune. Cela mit du baume au cœur de Regina qui ne revêtait qu'un visage triste depuis la veille. Elle boucla ses valises et envoya un message à Tink, pour sa dernière journée en ville elle voulait aussi passer du temps avec sa meilleure amie.

Emma, de son côté passa également du temps avec sa meilleure amie, Ruby. Elle était encore un peu déboussolée par les tensions entre elle et sa mère mais aussi par le départ de la belle brune. Et pour se remontrer le moral rien de telle qu'un après-midi avec Ruby. Elles avaient décidé de se retrouver au Granny's.

La blonde arriva en avance et Ruby ne terminait pas son service avant une trentaine de minutes. La blonde alla s'installer à une table pour l'attendre.

" **Alors blondinette prête à reprendre les cours ?** " demanda Ruby en arrivant près d'elle.

" **Hey ! Non pas vraiment. Ces vacances ont été riche en émotions et je ne me suis pas encore remise de certaines.** "

" **Oh je vois. La sulfureuse Regina a encore fait des sienne ?** " fit la brune aux mèches rouges accompagné d'un sourire lourd de sous-entendus.

" **Nan Ruby je ne parle pas de ça ! C'est la guerre avec ma mère, notre relation n'a jamais été aussi tendue, c'est abusé.** "

" **En même temps vu ce que tu as appris c'est normal quand même. Tes parents qui couchent avec ton plan cul c'est déroutant.** "

" **Pas besoin de me faire un résumé je connais les faits.** " répondit sèchement la blonde.

Emma était en colère, non pas à cause de Ruby, mais plutôt à cause de la situation.

" **Oula doucement je ne pensais pas que le sujet était aussi délicat.** "

" **Nan t'inquiète pas c'est pas grave, je suis désolée de réagir de cette façon mais ça ne fait qu'une semaine que je l'ai découvert et c'est pas facile à avaler.** "

Cette fois elle était plus calme, ce n'était pas de la faute de Ruby alors pourquoi s'en prendre à elle pensa-t-elle.

" **Bon à part ça, Regina ne va pas trop te manquer ?** "

" **Si carrément, elle est très gentille, très drôle, mais c'est surtout nos rapports charnels qui vont me manquer.** " fit la blonde le sourire aux lèvres.

" **Tiens donc, voyez-vous ça ? La petite Swan serait-t-elle accro aux caresses de Regina Mills ?** "

" **Non je dirais pas ça, mais c'est un très bon coup.** "

" **Je confirme.** "

" **Oh arrête quand tu dis ça j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'est tapée la moitié de la ville.** "

" **Oh à peu de choses près.** "

En voyant Emma lui lancer un regard noir de colère lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'appréciait pas cela elle ajouta :

" **Je plaisante bien évidement.** " se défendit-elle levant les bras en signe de défaite. " **Bref tout ça pour dire que c'est vos parties de jambes en l'air qui vont te manquer.** "

" **Et oui mais c'est pas grave je trouverai bien quelqu'un d'autre pour combler mes envies.** "

Après tout elle en avait le droit, entre Regina et elle il n'y avait que tu sexe rien de plus.

" **Je suis sûre que oui.** " conclut Ruby.

Quelques secondes plus tard le téléphone d'Emma qui était posé sur la table, se mit à vibrer indiquant un nouveau message. C'était Regina qui lui demandait où elle était pour pouvoir passer la prendre. Emma tapa un rapide message lui disant qu'elle se trouvait au Granny's avec Ruby.

La brune arriva peu de temps après au volant de sa Mercedes. Emma s'excusa auprès de sa meilleure amie et s'empressa de la rejoindre. Elle s'engouffra dans l'habitacle de la berline allemande.

" **Bonjour toi !** "

" **Bonjour !** " répondit la brune qui alla se garer un peu plus loin.

" **Alors c'est le grand jour ?** "

" **Et oui ça y est, je repars d'où je suis venue il y a de ça deux semaines.** " répondit Regina en se tournant vers la blonde. " **Ça va me manquer.** "

" **Tiens c'est drôle je disais justement a Ruby qu'il y avait quelque chose qui aller me manquer une fois que tu serais parti.** "

" **Ah oui et quoi donc ?** " demanda-t-elle sachant très bien de quoi il s'agissait.

" **Ça.** "

Emma se jeta sur les lèvres de la belle brune qui y répondit immédiatement. Une de ses mains se posa machinalement sur sa nuque, caressant les boucles brunes au passage, tandis que l'autre alla se glisser sous son haut.

Ce contact électrisa instantanément Regina qui poussa un léger gémissement de contentement. Elle sentit la main d'Emma remonter progressivement le long de ses côtes en direction de sa poitrine.

" **Emmène-nous chez toi.** " ordonna Emma entre deux baisers.

Regina en avait très envie mais elle se souvint des paroles de sa mère.

" **Désolée mais mes parents y sont et je crois qu'ils ne sont pas trop pour nous entendre encore en train de faire l'amour.** "

Emma se recula subitement et se mit à rougir.

" **Ils nous ont entendu ?** "

" **Oui il faut dire qu'on a beau essayer nous n'arrivons pas à être discrète.** " elle fit courir ses doigts fins sur la chemise de son amante et reprit d'une voix rauque. " **Mais tu sais ce parking est vide et les vitres sont teintées.** "

" **Oh mais miss Mills n'aurait-t-elle pas envie de s'envoyer en l'air dans sa voiture ?** "

" **Il suffit de me suivre et tu le sauras.** " Dit-t-elle tout en se contorsionnant pour passer à l'arrière de la voiture.

Emma ne se fit pas prier et rejoignit très vite la brune sur la banquette arrière. Leurs baisers reprirent de plus belle et leurs langues ne tardèrent pas à s'entremêler, les soupirs devinrent de plus en plus fort à mesure que le désir grandissait entre elles deux.

Emma caressait le ventre musclé de la brune, elle remonta progressivement vers ses seins mais son haut bloqua toutes tentatives d'aller plus loin, elle retira donc ses mains, attrapa le bord du vêtement pour le faire lentement remonter et passer au-dessus de sa tête. Puis reposa ses mains sur le corps de l'autre, se frayant un chemin jusqu'au bouton de pantalon de la brune. Elle le défit ainsi que sa braguette et engouffra sa main entre les deux tissus. La blonde avait vite compris le fonctionnement du sexe entre femmes pour le plus grand bonheur de Regina. Mais aujourd'hui elle était beaucoup trop impatiente.

Regina retira cette main inquisitrice et se mit à califourchon sur sa compagne. Cette position accompagnée de son pantalon déboutonné laissait apparaître ses fesses et un string en dentelle noir assortit à son soutien-gorge.

" **Prends ton temps, nous ne sommes pas pressées.** " Murmura-t-elle à quelques millimètres de la bouche d'Emma.

" **J'ai tellement envie de toi, surtout quand je vois ces fesses.** " rétorqua Emma sur le même ton en agrippant fermement les fesses qui se présentaient à elle.

Ses lèvres embrassèrent la peau halée du cou de Regina. Une de ses mains abandonna le massage qu'elle avait entrepris plus tôt sur les fesses musclées et remonta doucement le long de la colonne pour venir dégrafer le soutien-gorge noir.

Regina découvrit avec plaisir les intentions de la lycéenne quand elle sentit le souffle chaud se rapprocher de plus en plus de son mamelon. Elle crut défaillir et se cambra quand la bouche d'Emma se referma autour de celui-ci, ses lèvres alternant parfois avec ses dents.

La brune lui fit relever la tête pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Ses baisers migrèrent sur la mâchoire de la blonde, puis dans son cou la forçant à pencher la tête pour pouvoir apprécier ce contact.

Emma était une vraie boule de plaisir, elle ne voulait qu'une seule et unique chose, que Regina assouvisse son envie. Et ça Regina le savait, elle le sentait. Mais cette fois-ci serait la dernière avant longtemps, il fallait qu'elle soit inoubliable, comme un adieu. C'est pour cela que quand Emma glissa à nouveau ses main quand son pantalon, lui montrant son impatience, que Regina s'arrêta et se recula légèrement.

" **Je t'ai dit que nous n'étions pas pressées.** " lui dit-elle d'une voix suave, puis elle se pencha et lui murmura. " **Si tu continues je vais devoir t'immobiliser.** "

Regina ponctua sa phrase d'une petite morsure du lobe, ce qui fit gémir la blonde, puis embrassa sa clavicule tout en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise. Elle recula pour ouvrir entièrement le vêtement. Ses yeux, devenus sombre à cause du désir, fixaient la poitrine de son amante qui se soulevait en rythme avec sa respiration saccadée. Elle se mordit la lèvre devant ce spectacle magnifique et après quelques secondes elle fondit sur sa partenaire, elle fit sortir un sein du soutien-gorge et mordilla le téton.

" **Régi..na.** " gémit la blonde qui n'en pouvait plus de subir cette douce torture.

Sa patience avait des limites, elle attrapa Regina fermement et la fit basculer à côté d'elle pour la surplomber. Elle caressa son torse nu, effleura ses seins, griffa son ventre et empoigna son pantalon qu'elle arracha avec violence comme pour prouver son impatience. Elle allait revenir embrasser la brune quand celle-ci se redressa.

" **Très bien tu l'auras voulu.** "

Regina fit descendre son doit le long du torse d'Emma jusqu'à ce que celui-ci vienne buter contre la boucle de ceinture qu'elle défit et enleva sans plus cérémonie. Elle ordonna à la blonde de s'allonger, releva les mains de cette dernière et les attacha ensembles à la poignée pour se tenir grâce à la précieuse ceinture.

" **Je t'avais pourtant prévenu. Maintenant tu es à ma merci.** "

La brune retira très lentement le pantalon et le boxer d'Emma, lui laissant pour seul vêtement son soutien-gorge. Puis elle embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Emma sentait le souffle chaud de sa compagne se diriger inexorablement vers son intimité et machinalement ses hanches se mirent à onduler pour trouver un contact. Des doigts fins caressèrent ses cuisses montant toujours plus haut et au moment où ceux-ci se mirent à titiller son clitoris brûlant de désir, elle crut qu'elle allait jouir sur-le-champ. Elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite que les doigts avaient été remplacés par la langue de Regina qui s'amusait à la faire languir. Emma n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, elle avait besoin d'être libérée, elle avait besoin de la sentir en elle, mais très vite un premier orgasme la foudroya et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, encore essoufflée, la brune enfonça deux doigts en elle ce qui lui coupa le souffle.

Les va-et-vient n'avaient rien de tendre pourtant Emma ne faisait que crier de plaisir.

Regina redoubla d'efforts quand les muscles de la blonde se resserrèrent pour la seconde fois autour de ses doigts, l'accompagnant dans une jouissance incomparable. Elle s'effondra sur le corps tremblant, toujours attaché, sous elle. Toutes les deux essoufflées, elles reprirent leurs esprits avant que la brune ne détache l'autre femme.

" **Fais-moi jouir maintenant.** " Ordonna-t-elle.

~SQ~

L'heure du départ se rapprochait et Emma tenait à être présente lors du moment fatidique. C'est donc toutes les deux qu'elles arrivèrent au manoir Mills.

" **Ah c'est maintenant que tu rentres ?** " demanda Cora en voyant sa fille revenir enfin. " **Je voulais quand même te voir avant que tu ne partes.** "

" **J'étais avec Emma sur un parking.** "

" **Un parking ? Mais que faisiez-vous sur un parking ?** "

" **Crois-moi tu ne veux pas savoir.** "

Cora plissa les yeux ne comprenant pas, puis posa son regard sur la petite blonde et c'est quand elle la vit rougir et baisser les yeux qu'elle comprit.

" **Oh... Regina quand même, dans ta voiture, je ne monterai plus dedans après ça.** "

Ce n'était pas la première fois et pourtant tu es montée dedans pensa Regina.

" **Bon ma fille c'est bientôt l'heure de partir. Je vais dire à ton père de venir.** "

Puis elle disparut pour aller chercher son mari.

" **Je n'ai pas retrouvée mon boxer tout à l'heure.** " informa Emma.

" **Oui je sais je l'ai gardé en souvenir.** "

La blonde allait répliquer mais la voix d'Henry l'en empêcha.

" **Alors ma fille, prête ?** "

" **Oui papa, je disais justement à Emma que je repartais avec plein de beaux souvenirs.** "

Les au revoir furent rapides, un câlin collectif avait été échangé avec ses parents tandis qu'Emma avait eu droit à un baiser fougueux et surprenant sous le regard médusé des deux parents Mills. Regina réprima une larme qui menaçait de couler.

Elle était montée dans sa voiture et s'en alla. C'est avec les yeux remplis de larmes qu'elle regarda dans le rétroviseur et vit cette blonde, pour qui elle avait des sentiments, s'éloigner au fur et à mesure que la voiture avançait. La distance allait être dure à gérer mais elle y arriverait, elle le devait.

* * *

 **Voilà c'était le chapitre 11, j'espère qu'il vous a plut. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review.**

 **Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt. Je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme plus régulier pour les prochains chapitres.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 12 j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

 **Un grand merci à ma beta** SwanQueenFanatic **qui prend le temps de me relire, mais aussi à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review et à tous mes followers.**

Blackkfeather : **Effectivement cette histoire est tordue mais je suis tordue mdr Je suis ravie que la scène dans la voiture t'ai plu ;) je n'était pas trop sûre.**

DroDroV : **J'espère sue ce chapitre te satisfera. Voilà la suite :)**

Raphi5930 : **Effectivement les difficultés arrives. Attention ! Voici la suite.**

MuriFr : **Dans ce cas je crois que tu vas encore bouder et me détester mdr :)**

 **Bonne lecture à vous. Gros bisous.**

* * *

Chapitre 12 - Complications

Après un long trajet, Regina était enfin arrivée à son appartement près de l'Université, tard dans la nuit. Elle glissa la clef dans la serrure, laissa sa valise près de l'entrée dans l'optique de la ranger plus tard, et s'affala sur le canapé. Elle envoya un rapide message à ses parents et à Emma pour les prévenir de son arrivée. La route avait été encore plus épuisante qu'à l'aller, cette fois-ci elle avait pleuré. Pendant ces vacances, elle avait rencontré Emma, mais partir loin d'elle faisait souffrir la belle brune. Cela faisait à peine quelques heures qu'elle avait quitté Storybrooke et la blonde lui manquait déjà. Elle repensa à tous ces moments passés avec elle, leur rencontre au Granny's, leur soirée à Boston, leur week-end entre amis et surtout leur au revoir dans sa voiture. Une larme roula sur sa joue, elle aimait Emma mais elle se rendait bien compte que ces sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques.

Les yeux rougis par la tristesse, elle se leva et se dirigea vers son bar pour se servir un verre d'alcool, n'importe lequel, elle avait juste besoin de ressentir autre chose que sa tristesse. Adossée contre un meuble, la main droite tenant le verre à proximité de sa bouche alors que l'autre était accrochée à son bras droit, les yeux dans le vague, elle ne remarqua pas la présence devant elle.

" **Regina tu es rentrée.** " fit la voix encore endormie " **Je savais bien que j'avais entendu du bruit.** "

La brune sursauta, perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait oublié qu'elle n'était pas seule dans cet appartement.

" **Oh Kath, désolée ! Je t'ai réveillée ?** " demanda-t-elle en posant son verre et essayant de cacher ses larmes.

Voyant le mal-être de son amie, Kathryn s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Regina.

" **Regina, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?** "

Mais elle ne répondait pas. La seule présence de Kathryn la réconfortait. Elles avaient été dans le même cours lors de leur première année de fac, étaient très vite devenues très amies et dans la suite logique des choses, elles s'étaient mises en colocation. La blonde avait toujours été là dans les moments difficiles, y compris pour sa rupture avec Robin.

" **Tes vacances se sont mal passées ?** " demanda Kathryn inquiète.

" **Non, au contraire c'étaient des super vacances, les meilleurs même.** " répondit Regina en esquissant un sourire derrière ses larmes.

" **Alors pourquoi je te trouve en train de noyer ton chagrin dans un verre de whisky ?** "

" **J'ai pris la première bouteille.** "

" **Arrête de jouer sur les mots et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !** "

La blonde avait pris un air sérieux, ce qui fit craquer Regina.

" **J'ai rencontré quelqu'un et cette personne me manque.** "

" **Cette personne te manque ?** " répéta son amie. " **Personne ne manque à Regina Mills, à moins que... Oh mon dieu Regina tu es amoureuse ?** "

La brune baissa les yeux un peu gênée.

" **Oui.** " Souffla-t-elle. " **Mais elle et moi ce n'est pas possible.** "

" **Oh elle ? Alors c'est une heureuse élue. Mais pourquoi ça ne serait pas possible ?** "

" **C'est une longue histoire... je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça.** "

Puis elle partit en direction de sa chambre mais Kathryn la retint par le bras.

" **Mais tu ne m'embêtes pas Regina voyons. Viens on va s'installer sur le canapé et tu vas tout me raconter.** "

Une fois sur le canapé, Regina pris un temps de réflexion avant de se lancer dans le récit de ses vacances. Elle commença par le commencement, lui raconta son week-end dans la maison de la plage, la naissance des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Emma puis finit par lui dire qu'elle avait couché avec les parents de cette dernière juste avant d'entrer à la fac et qu'elle était au courant.

" **Oh je vois effectivement c'est une situation compliquée, mais c'est du passé non ?** "

" **Oui c'est du passé, mais elle m'en veut je le sens même si elle le nie, il y a une part d'elle qui m'en veut et je ne peux pas la blâmer pour ça. Et en plus on s'est mises d'accord, entre nous ce n'est que du sexe le problème c'est que je veux plus, je la veux pour moi toute seule, je ne veux pas qu'une autre personne la touche.** "

La brune se remit à sangloter, son amie la pris dans ses bras.

" **Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller.** " fit doucement Kath, puis elle s'écarta un peu et essuya les larmes de Regina. " **Maintenant tu vas me promettre de ne plus pleurer d'accord ?** "

Regina hocha positivement la tête, il était hors de question qu'elle se mette dans des états pareils.

" **On est d'accord allez, maintenant on va se coucher demain on se lève tôt.** "

~SQ~

Quand le réveil d'Emma sonna le lundi matin, elle eut du mal à se lever. La reprise des cours avait toujours été difficile pour la jeune fille mais celle-là plus particulièrement, le trop d'émotions durant ces vacances l'avait épuisé mais il fallait qu'elle se lève. Elle prit son courage à deux mains pour aller dans la douche. Celle-ci fut courte mais apaisante. Elle s'habilla rapidement et prit son sac puis descendit pour prendre un petit déjeuner et un café, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais ça lui était nécessaire pour tenir au moins la matinée. C'était la dernière ligne droite jusqu'à l'examen final, aucun relâchement n'était envisageable. Sur le chemin du lycée elle croisa Ruby.

" **Hey Emma comment ça va ?** "

" **Clairement crevée mais ça va et toi ?** "

" **Crevée aussi, la reprise c'est toujours dure. Au fait tu as des nouvelles de Regina ?** "

" **Pas depuis hier, elle m'as envoyé un message pour me dire qu'elle était arrivée chez elle.** "

" **Quoi c'est tout ? Rien de plus ?** " demanda la brune aux mèches rouge curieuse.

" **Non, je vois pas ce qu'on aurait pu se dire de plus.** "

" **Tu rigoles ? Vous avez passé pratiquement toutes les vacances ensemble.** "

" **Et alors ? Les vacances sont finies, elle est repartie ça s'arrête là. Je ne dis pas que quand elle reviendra on ne reprendra pas nos petites affaires mais pour l'instant elle est loin alors je ne vais pas l'attendre je te rappelle qu'entre nous c'était juste du sexe.** "

" **OK, mais quand même vous pourriez vous parler ça n'engage à rien et sinon on se voit mercredi aprèm ?** "

" **Nan je peux pas j'ai un entraînement, désolé.** " répondit elle en évitant volontairement la première partie de la phrase de sa meilleure amie.

Emma était la capitaine de l'équipe féminine de football du lycée et au poste d'attaquante. Elle et ses coéquipières avaient réussi à mener l'équipe jusqu'au sommet du classement. Mais Emma était clairement la meilleure buteuse et joueuse, provoquant la jalousie de certaines de ses amies. Le dernier match approchait et le coach les faisait s'entraîner plus durement, il était fière de ses filles et voulait qu'elles donnent le meilleur d'elles-mêmes et pour cela il ne fallait pas rater un seul entraînement sauf raisons valables.

" **Tu reprends déjà c'est rapide.** "

" **Oui la fin de la saison arrive et il faut qu'on garde notre avance dans le classement.** "

" **OK, c'est pas grave.** "

Elles arrivèrent devant les portes du lycée, chacune dans une classe différente elles se séparèrent pour entamer leur journée de cours.

~SQ~

Cela faisait un mois et demi que la brune était partie de Storybrooke, les premières semaines s'étaient bien passées pour les deux jeunes femmes. De temps en temps elles s'envoyaient des messages pour prendre des nouvelles l'une de l'autre, le plus souvent c'était Regina qui faisait le premier pas mais quand Emma le faisait, cela réchauffait le cœur de la brune.

Leurs cours respectifs se passaient bien. Regina, elle, travaillait intensément pour être la meilleure alors qu'Emma ne travaillait que pour s'en sortir, elle préférait avant tout se concentrer sur le sport pour obtenir une bourse d'étude.

D'ailleurs le dernier match de la saison aurait lieu bientôt, plus que quelques jours avant la date fatidique. Mais Emma n'était pas stressée, non elle était très confiante après tout c'était juste un match comme les autres.

~SQ~

Regina était tranquillement en train de faire ses valises dans sa chambre quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et entra.

" **Hey alors prête à partir ?** " demanda Kathryn surexcité.

" **Oui Kath je suis prête, il faut juste que je ferme cette valise et ensuite nous pourrons partir.** "

" **Attends je vais t'aider.** " proposa la blonde en s'asseyant sur ladite valise. " **Tu es au courant qu'on ne part qu'un week-end hein ?** "

" **Oui, oui je sais.** "

La brune avait invité son amie à venir passer le week-end chez ses parents pour l'anniversaire de Cora, et Kathryn avait tout de suite accepté, elle avait hâte de visiter Storybrooke et de connaître la famille et les amis de Regina.

" **Tu vas en profiter pour voir Emma ?** "

" **Je ne sais pas encore, c'est le week-end de ma mère et puis je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule quand même.** "

" **Okey ! Bon on y va ?** "

Elles chargèrent leurs bagages dans la voiture de Regina et prirent la route pour Storybrooke.

La route n'avait pas paru très longue avec la blonde à ses côtés, elles avaient chanté tout le long et beaucoup rigolé. Et quand elles passèrent le panneau "bienvenue à Storybrooke" Kathryn se tut, préférant observer la ville de son amie. Regina s'engagea dans Mifflin Street. La voiture se rapprochait de plus en plus du manoir et s'arrêta devant.

" **Ça y est on est arrivée et ma sœur aussi on dirait.** " avait-elle répondu en voyant la voiture de Dean garée un peu plus loin dans la rue.

" **Me dis pas que tes parents habitent ici.** " s'exclama la blonde bouche bée. " **C'est immense.** "

" **D'accord je ne te le dirais pas.** " rétorqua Regina amusée de la réaction de Kathryn. " **Aller viens je vais te faire visiter.** "

Les deux amies passèrent la porte d'entrée. La blonde s'extasia devant la grandeur et la beauté de la demeure.

" **Hey sis' vous êtes arrivées enfin, je m'ennuyais moi, maman n'est pas encore rentrée et papa monopolise Dean.** "

Les deux sœurs se prirent dans les bras, elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis presque deux mois et elles étaient heureuses de se retrouver. Regina présenta sa sœur à Kathryn puis elle lui fit visiter la maison en lui montrant la chambre d'ami qui allait être la sienne. Cora fit son apparition en fin d'après-midi fatiguée mais heureuse que ses filles soit là pour elle. Puis arriva l'heure du dîner, tout ce petit monde passa à table. Ils passèrent la plupart du repas à parler du déroulement du lendemain. Henry avait prévu une grande surprise pour sa femme à laquelle toute la famille participerait puis un restaurant pour tout le monde.

" **Et dimanche qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?** " demanda Zelena.

" **Pour dimanche vous devrez vous débrouiller sans moi. Il y a le match de clôture de la saison de football féminin et en tant que maire je dois y aller.** " répondit Cora.

" **Oh mais c'est super ça dis sis' Emma est dans cette équipe non ?** "

La brune voulut répondre mais n'en eut pas le temps. Kathryn l'avait devancé.

" **Emma attends…** _ **la**_ **Emma ? Alors là Regina il faut qu'on aille à ce match.** "

Les deux parents avaient entendu le terme " _la Emma_ " mais ne relevèrent pas.

" **Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée.** "

" **Allez sis' on va bien s'amuser. En tout cas Dean et moi on y va et on emmène Kathryn avec nous n'est-ce-pas ?** "

" **Oh oui j'ai hâte de la voir.** "

" **Bon d'accord je viendrai.** " souffla Regina totalement piégée.

" **Et puis comme ça tu lui feras la surprise, je suis sûre qu'elle ne sait pas que tu es là pour le week-end.** "

" **Non elle ne le sait pas.** "

" **Et bien super, dimanche match de foot.** " fit Dean.

~SQ~

C'était un grand jour pour Emma Swan, elle était surexcitée, le dernier match était dans quelques heures maintenant et la jeune fille n'en pouvait plus elle avait décidé d'aller courir pour se calmer. Au détour d'une rue elle aperçut une voiture qu'elle connaissait bien, une Mercedes, la Mercedes de Regina. La brune était de retour et Emma n'était pas au courant. Après sa course elle choisit de passer au Granny's où Ruby devait être.

" **Hey comment va l'athlète ?** " lança la brune aux mèches rouges de derrière le comptoir.

" **Super j'ai hâte de jouer cette aprèm. Tu me sers un verre d'eau s'il te plaît je suis assoiffée.** "

" **Je t'apporte ça tout de suite.** " elle partit et revint quelques secondes après avec le dit verre. " **Tiens.** "

" **Merci.** " Emma but cul sec sa boisson. " **Tu savais que Regina était là ?** "

" **Non je ne le savais pas elle est là depuis quand ?** "

" **Je ne sais pas j'ai vu sa voiture pendant mon jogging.** "

" **Elle ne t'a pas dit qu'elle venait ?** "

" **Non on s'envoie des messages de temps en temps mais elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle serait à Storybrooke ce week-end.** "

" **Tu vas aller la voir ?** "

" **Je pense que oui, après le match.** "

" **OK ! Tu manges ici ce midi.** "

" **Ouais carrément comme ça après tu m'accompagnes au match.** "

" **Le match est à 14h30 et il faut que j'y sois pour 14h, on passera chez moi pour que je prenne mon sac.** "

" **D'accord.** "

Ruby servit un cheese burger à son amie, qui l'engloutit comme elle en avait l'habitude, puis 14h arriva rapidement, les deux amies passèrent comme prévu chez la blonde pour récupérer son sac de sport et partirent en direction du stade de la ville. Sa famille viendrait la supporter malgré les tensions mais uniquement quand le match commencerait.

Emma avait dit à Ruby de s'installer dans les tribunes les autres n'allaient pas tarder. Puis elle fonça se changer aux vestiaires.

Ruby s'installa comme Emma le lui avait dit. Elle observa autour d'elle, les tribunes commençaient à se remplir. Son regard se posa sur une magnifique chevelure rousse au loin. Zelena Mills, puis elle tourna la tête et vit Regina, toute la famille Mills était au complet pour venir supporter l'équipe, et une belle blonde que Ruby n'avait jamais vu les accompagnait. Elle les perdit de vue quand Graham et Kilian l'interpella.

" **Hey Rub' tu es venue.** "

" **Oui quel genre d'amie serai-je si je ne venais pas supporter ma meilleure amie lors d'un match décisif.** "

" **Effectivement.** "

Les deux équipes firent leur entrée sur le terrain, courant afin de s'échauffer, les supporters hurlaient. L'arbitre annonça le début du match. L'engagement était aux adversaires mais l'équipe de Storybrooke prit rapidement la balle grâce à Jamie et la passa à Emma qui s'approcha des cages adverses.

Plus elle se rapprochait et plus les encouragements venant des tribunes augmentaient.

Elle tenta sa chance mais une des défenseurs fut plus rapide et lui prit le ballon en la taclant. Elle repartit le plus vite possible pour pouvoir récupérer la balle.

La mi-temps approchait et le score était toujours nul, mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité de Mulan qui partit en direction des cages et au dernier moment fit la passe à Emma qui marqua un magnifique but. Les cris de joie retentirent dans tout le stade. Emma venait d'ouvrir le score.

" **Dis donc je ne pensais pas m'extasier devant un match de foot mais là c'est trop bien,** _ **ton**_ **Emma est bonne.** " fit Kathryn.

" **Oui elle l'est** " sourit-elle. " **M** **ais ce n'est pas** _ **mon**_ **Emma.** "

" **Si tu le dis sis'.** "

À la fin du match, le score était de 3-1 pour Storybrooke, et Emma avait marqué deux buts, elle fut rejointe et acclamée par sa famille et ses amis.

Regina de son côté observait la scène, Emma entourée de ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle prit un temps de réflexion avant de se lancer. Elle se dirigea vers la blonde mais se stoppa devant ce qui était en train de se dérouler devant elle.

Graham et Emma, la jeune blonde venait de sauter dans les bras du garçon qui la retint par les fesses, ils s'étaient enlacés et maintenant ils s'embrassaient. Cette scène figea le sang de Regina, son cœur se brisa dans sa poitrine, les larmes troublèrent sa vision. Elle essuya ses yeux et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre Kathryn et Zelena. Sur son visage, aucune trace d'une quelconque tristesse.

" **Alors tu as pu la voir ?** " demanda Kath à son amie.

" **Non elle était... elle était occupée. Allez on y va on doit prendre la route pour rentrer.** "

~SQ~

Emma était vraiment heureuse, le match était gagné et tous ceux qu'elle aimait étaient présents pour elle, pour la féliciter. Elle alla aux vestiaires pour prendre une douche et se changer avant d'aller voir Regina. Elle demanda à Graham de la conduire jusqu'au manoir pour être plus rapide. Ils se garèrent non loin de la maison. Emma sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers la porte mais avant d'y être elle s'aperçut que celle-ci était ouverte ainsi que le coffre de la Mercedes et une blonde chargée de bagages.

" **Bonjour ! Excusez-moi est ce que Regina et là ?** "

" **Oui bien sûre elle ne devrait pas tarder à descendre.** "

" **D'accord je vais attendre merci.** "

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour voir arriver la brune.

" **Il reste encore une valise que je n'ai pas pu prendre.** "

" **OK je vais la chercher. Au fait quelqu'un veux te voir.** "

" **Ah bon qui ça ?** " demanda la brune intriguée.

Kathryn ne répondit pas mais pointa du doigt une personne derrière Regina. Et partit à l'intérieur de la maison.

" **Bonjour Regina !** "

" **Oh Emma, félicitations pour le match.** "

Regina n'avait pas levé la tête vers Emma, elle préférait ranger ses affaires dans le coffre de sa voiture.

" **Merci mais comment tu sais qu'on a gagné ?** "

" **J'y étais.** "

" **Oh tu es venue me voir jouer, mais pourquoi tu n'es pas venue après avec les autres ?** "

" **Oh mais je suis venue, mais tu étais occupée alors j'ai préféré te laisser avec Graham.** " Dit-elle en se retournant. " **Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur.** "

Elle avait dit cette phrase avec beaucoup d'amertume dans la voix.

La porte d'entrée claqua en même temps que le coffre de la voiture.

" **Ça y est j'ai la dernière** " fit Kathryn qui venait de sortir.

" **Super !** **Bon allez, on a de la route à faire. Au revoir Emma.** "

Emma resta bouche bée devant le comportement de la brune mais ce dit que ça lui passerai.

Regina elle monta dans sa voiture sans accorder un regard à Emma, elle démarra mais cette fois-ci sans regarder dans le rétroviseur. En apparence tout allait bien mais au fond d'elle, elle était brisée, avoir vu Emma embrassant Graham l'avait détruite. Elle essayait de se convaincre que tout ça ne l'atteignait pas, après tout elles n'étaient pas en couple, mais la vérité était que Regina aimait Emma et la voir avec une autre personne était trop dur. Et pour ne plus souffrir quoi de mieux que de couper tout contact avec la blonde.

* * *

 **Voilà déjà la fin de ce chapitre. Certains(es) risque de me me détester. Je vous promets de me rattraper dans les prochains chapitres.**

 **Bisous à tous et à bientôt**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey bonjours à tous(tes) comment ça va ? Voilà le chapitre 13, petit saut dans le temps, j'espère que je ne perdrais pas certains(nes) d'entre vous :)**

 **Un grand merci à ma beta** SwanQueenFanatic **qui prend le temps de me relire, mais aussi à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review et à tous mes followers.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous. Gros bisous.**

* * *

Chapitre 13 - Dix ans plus tard

En ce matin du 22 octobre, Emma ouvrit les yeux de bonne heure, elle devait prendre la route pour aller voir ses parents. Elle avait décidé de prendre quelques jours de vacances et quoi de mieux que de retourner dans sa ville natale pour décompresser.

Depuis la fin du lycée, il y a maintenant dix ans, elle était partie s'installer à Boston pour ses études, lesquelles avaient été abandonnées à la fin de la première année. Emma s'était vite rendue compte que les études n'étaient pas pour elle, ce qu'elle voulait c'était du concret et de l'action.

Au début elle avait enchaîné les petits boulots, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'elle avait rencontré Lily, sa nouvelle amie et colocataire, et puis maintenant elle était garante de cautions depuis un peu plus d'un an.

Toujours allongée dans son lit, cherchant la motivation pour se lever, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Elle grogna un "entre" sans pour autant se redresser. La porte s'ouvrit sur une grande brune, Lily, qui courut et sauta sur le matelas.

" **Happy birthday blondie ! Aller lève-toi aujourd'hui est un grand jour !** " Hurla la nouvelle arrivante.

Emma grogna de plus belle et essaya sans succès de se cacher sous sa couette.

" **Essaye pas de te cacher.** "

" **Lily tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui.** "

" **C'est normal c'est les vingt-huit ans de ma coloc et en plus elle va m'emmener avec elle à Storybrooke pour fêter ça.** "

" **Si tu continues comme ça je risque de regretter de t'avoir proposé de venir.** "

" **Roh ! Aller viens je t'ai fait un petit dej' d'anniversaire.** "

" **Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas apporté ?** " demanda la blonde en se levant.

" **Parce que sinon tu ne te serais jamais levée. Allez viens !** "

" **Okey, okey, j'arrive.** " Capitula-t-elle.

Sur la table de la cuisine, un chocolat chaud saupoudré de cannelle et un cupcake orné d'une bougie l'attendaient.

" **Bon tu ne m'en veux pas pour le cupcake, j'ai pas pu te faire de gâteau.** "

" **Non t'inquiète pas Lily, c'est parfait.** "

Elle souffla sa bougie et engloutit son petit déjeuner avant d'aller prendre une douche et de se préparer pour enfin prendre la route de Storybrooke avec son amie.

~SQ~

Au volant de sa Coccinelle jaune, Emma avalait les kilomètres. Elle profitait du silence qui s'était installé dans l'habitacle depuis que Lily s'était enfin endormie sur le siège passager. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son amie et sourit en repensant au jour où elles s'étaient rencontrées.

Cela faisait près de quatre ans que les deux femmes s'étaient rencontrées pour la première fois. Emma commençait un nouveau travail dans un bar où Lily travaillait en tant que serveuse. A cette époque, elles ne s'entendaient pas du tout, la brune faisait tout son possible pour que sa nouvelle collègue abandonne son poste, mais c'était sans compter sur la persévérance d'Emma.

" **Quelle garce.** " fit tout haut Emma, pensant son amie profondément endormie.

" **T'as dit quoi ?** " demanda la brune peinant à ouvrir les yeux.

 **"Je me remémorait notre première rencontre, tu étais une belle garce.** "

" **Arrête, tu exagère, j'étais juste méfiante. Et puis ça s'est arrangé après.** "

Emma rit de bon cœur et mit un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule de Lily. En effet un soir après la fermeture du bar, alors qu'un des clients qui était fortement alcoolisé agressait Lily à l'arrière de l'établissement, Emma lui était venue en aide. Puis elles avaient pris un verre ensemble, profitant d'être seules toutes les deux pour pouvoir se raconter leur histoire respective. Emma sut donc à cet instant pourquoi Lily avait atterri à Boston, la jeune femme s'était méchamment disputée avec sa mère et avait fugué quand elle avait dix-sept ans et depuis elle n'avait pas donné de nouvelles à sa famille qui essayait de la retrouver.

" **Oui sinon tu ne serais pas là.** "

Au loin se profilait le panneau "Bienvenue à Storybrooke".

" **Tiens ça y est on est presque arrivées, je vais pouvoir enfin mettre des visages sur les noms des personnes dont tu me parles souvent.** " fit la brune toute excitée.

" **D'ailleurs si on faisait un jeu.** " proposa Emma. " **Tu dois deviner le nom des gens que je te présenterais en fonctions des descriptifs que je t'en ai fait.** "

" **Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?** "

" **Bah rien, juste le plaisir de rigoler. C'est aussi pour voir si tu m'écoutes quand je parle ou si tu fais juste semblant.** " voyant l'autre femme peu encline à sa proposition elle ajouta. **"Et peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, que je te paierai un resto si tu en trouves plus de dix.** "

Emma connaissait l'engouement de son amie pour le jeu et le défi, sur ce point elles étaient pareilles. Attirée par l'appât du gain, Lily accepta sans plus d'arguments.

" **Pourquoi pas ça risque d'être marrant. Marché conclu.** "

" **Et attention tu n'as pas le droit de dire deux fois un prénom.** "

" **C'est-à-dire ?** " questionna-t-elle un sourcil arqué.

" **C'est à dire que si tu te trompes en disant un prénom qui ne correspond pas à la personne, tu n'as pas le droit à une seconde chance et si jamais tu trouves la personne correspondant au prénom, le point ne comptera pas.** " expliqua la blonde.

" **D'accord je marche.** "

Le panneau fût franchi et bientôt la voiture jaune arpentait les rues de la ville en direction de la demeure Swan. Elles ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

A peine furent-elle sorties de la voiture que Snow se rua sur sa fille et la prit dans ses bras. Étreinte qui lui fût rendue. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues et malgré les querelles du passé et les grandes prises de bec, la mère et la fille étaient heureuses de se revoir.

" **Bon anniversaire ma fille.** "

" **Merci maman.** "

Elle s'approcha ensuite de l'amie de sa fille.

" **Bonjour tu dois être Lily.** "

" **Oui et vous vous devez être Mary Margareth, la mère d'Emma. Enchantée.** " dit-elle en serrant la main de son hôte, puis elle se tourna vers Emma. " **Ça fait un point n'est-ce pas ?** "

" **Je ne sais pas si je te l'accorde celui-là.** " répondit la blonde sous le regard perplexe de sa mère.

" **Allez, j'ai deviné ça me fait donc un point.** "

" **Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de point ?** " intervint Snow.

" **J'ai parié un resto avec Lily, elle doit deviner le prénom des personnes que je lui présente, si elle en a plus de dix je paie sinon c'est elle qui paie.** "

" **Donc un point pour Lily, puisqu'elle a deviné mon prénom.** "

Avec sa mère et son amie contre elle, elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'abdiquer accordant le point à Lily.

Le trio prit ensuite le chemin de la maison, y trouvant le frère et le père de la blonde. Cette dernière accorda deux points supplémentaires à son amie qui avait trouvé encore une fois le prénom des deux hommes Swan, sans trop de difficultés.

Tous s'étaient installés autour de la table basse pour l'apéritif.

" **Bon anniversaire à ma petite fille.** " trinqua David.

" **Bon anniversaire Emma !** " suivirent les autres.

Et c'est dans la bonne humeur que l'apéritif se déroula, ainsi que le repas. Des anecdotes sur l'enfance et l'adolescence d'Emma furent contées à Lily qui se tenait le ventre tellement elle riait.

Emma se leva de sa place pour aider sa mère à débarrasser les quelques plats qu'il y avait sur la table et c'est alors que mère et fille se retrouvèrent seule dans la cuisine.

" **Je mets ça où ?** " demanda Emma en indiquant un des plat.

" **Tu n'as qu'à le mettre dans le four on le ressortira ce soir.** " répondit la petite brune, regardant sa fille exécuter sa demande. " **Elle est mignonne.** "

" **Qui ça ? Lily ?** "

" **Oui c'est une charmante femme et elle a l'air d'avoir du caractère.** "

" **Ça tu peux le dire mais où veux-tu en venir ?** " interrogea la blonde rangeant les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle.

" **Je me demandais uniquement si vous n'étiez pas plus que de simple amies. Il n'y as jamais rien eu entre vous ?** "

" **Oula non. J'adore Lily mais elle ne sera jamais plus qu'une amie.** "

Emma retourna dans la salle à manger les bras chargés d'assiettes à dessert, mettant un terme à cette conversation. Sa mère la suivit peu de temps après apportant avec elle le dessert.

~SQ~

Dans le courant de l'après-midi, Emma embarqua Lily et Neal pour aller voir Ruby au Granny's, celle-ci ayant repris la gérance du restaurant après que sa grand-mère soit partie à la retraite.

Quand ils entrèrent dans l'établissement, les regards se posèrent sur eux, quelques clients les saluèrent et souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire à Emma. Dans une petite ville tout le monde se connaissait mais Lily, qui elle, avait grandi dans une grande ville, n'était pas habituée à tant de convivialité et fût gênée.

Emma sourit, c'était une des rares fois où elle voyait son amie gênée, en général même dans les pires circonstances, la brune réussissait à garder la tête haute.

Elle fût sortie de sa torpeur par une tornade brune arrivant droit sur elle et la prit dans ses bras.

" **Bon anniversaire ma poulette, dis-moi vous êtes libres ce soir ?** " Emma ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre. " **A quoi ça sert que je pose la question, bien sûr que non vous n'est pas libres parce qu'on fête ton anniv' ce soir.** "

" **Et je suppose que c'est Ruby.** "

Lily s'était adressée à Neal, ce dernier hocha la tête positivement.

" **Ruby calme-toi, okey ? Oui ce soir on sort tous les quatre pour fêter mon anniversaire. Mais je te préviens rien de trop excentrique.** " prévint Emma.

" **Bien sûr que non enfin tu me connais !** "

" **Oui est c'est bien pour ça que j'ai peur.** " elle se décala et présenta Lily. " **Je te présente Lily mon amie de Boston je t'en ai parlé.** "

" **Oui bien sûr Lily. Enchanté je suis Ruby.** " et sans prévenir elle attrapa le bras de la nouvelle venue et l'attira à sa suite. " **Viens il faut qu'on parle.** "

La grande brune regarda derrière elle l'air étonnée et vit Emma qui haussa les épaules perplexes.

Elles étaient arrivées dans ce qui semblait être la réserve du restaurant.

" **Bon alors voilà le truc ce soir on sort tous les quatre toi, Emma, Neal et moi, enfin c'est ce qu'Emma croit. En fait j'ai appelé plusieurs amis qui viendront aussi.** "

" **Okey… Mais qu'attends-tu de moi ?** " demanda Lily perdue.

" **J'aimerais, si tu le veux bien sûr, je ne te force pas, que tu la retiennes chez elle jusqu'à 20h, on viendra vous chercher en limousine pour faire la fête.** "

" **Ouais, je peux faire ça, pas de soucis.** "

" **Super !** "

" **Dis je peux te demander un service ?** " interrogea Lily.

" **Oui vas-y.** "

" **Tu crois que tu pourrais m'avoir le prénom et une photo des personnes invitées ?** "

" **Tu veux pouvoir mettre un prénom sur une tête sans pour avoir à demander toute la soirée ?** "

" **Oui voilà c'est ça.** " mentit-elle.

" **Okey je peux te faire ça je t'y envoi en fin d'aprèm', ça te vas ?** "

" **Oui super !** "

Les deux brunes échangèrent leur numéro de téléphone et c'est toutes excitées qu'elles retrouvèrent la blonde et son frère.

~SQ~

" **Lily dépêche-toi on va être en retard.** "

Emma criait du bas des escaliers, son amie prenait tout son temps pour se préparer afin de retenir la blonde pour qu'elle ne quitte pas la maison, comme lui avait demandé Ruby.

Au bout d'un certain temps à attendre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le pied frappant le sol d'impatience, Emma en eut marre et se précipita dans la chambre d'ami pour y découvrir une Lily encore en sous-vêtements.

" **Putain Emma tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer !** " s'indigna la brune essayant de cacher son corps comme elle le pouvait.

" **Nan mais tu es sérieuse tu n'es pas encore habillée, mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Il est presque 19h30 et je voulais partir un peu plus tôt maintenant on va être en retard.** "

Lily écarquilla les yeux, bon sang il était à peine 19h30 et Emma voulait déjà partir. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour la retenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres sans éveiller les soupçons.

" **Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, si tu m'avais prévenue aussi j'aurais été plus rapide.** "

" **Tu te fous de moi ! Ça fait presque 20 minutes que je te dis de te dépêcher.** " elle était folle de rage.

" **Et bah figure toi que c'est ton anniversaire et que pour une fois j'ai envie de mettre une tenue adéquate pour ce genre d'événement, et pas seulement mettre un jeans et une veste. Ok ?** "

En voyant Emma se mettre en colère, la brune avait décidé de la titiller un peu, sachant qu'elle réagissait toujours au quart de tour quand elle était dans cet état-là. Et ça n'avait pas manqué. Certes ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions mais au moins elle avait réussi à gagner quelques minutes. Son portable se mit à sonner sur le lit, c'était Ruby, lui indiquant qu'ils allaient arriver dans une dizaine de minutes. Lily était soulagée et lui répondit rapidement que heureusement qu'ils arrivaient car elle ne pourrait plus retenir Emma très longtemps.

" **Non mais je rêve tu réponds à tes messages alors qu'on est déjà en retard !** " s'énerva de plus belle la blonde.

" **Roh ça va détend toi ! Et tu sais si tu restes là à me hurler dessus et à m'empêcher de me préparer on sera encore plus en retard.** "

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma aussitôt. Elle était consciente que son amie avait raison et ne la dérangea pas plus longtemps.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent sans que la blonde ne dise quoi que ce soit, et quand elle s'apprêta à gravir l'escalier pour aller voir si Lily avait fini, la sonnette de la porte retentit. Elle fit demi-tour et alla ouvrir.

" **Ruby ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** "

" **Je me suis dit que venir vous chercher serait une bonne idée.** " mentit la brune aux mèches rouge.

" **Bah entre parce que Lily n'a pas encore fini de se préparer.** "

Ruby pénétra dans la maison et suivit Emma dans le salon.

De leur côté, Lily, qui s'était enfin habillée, et Neal sortirent en faisant attention de faire le moins de bruit possible en ouvrant et fermant la porte d'entrée. Ils rejoignirent les autres dans la limousine.

Ruby sourit quand elle lut le message de Lily l'informant que leur évasion avait été un franc succès et qu'ils étaient avec les autres.

" **Bon je vais chercher Lily elle commence à m'énerver là ! Même si elle est encore en string je m'en fou on y va.** " s'exclama Emma.

" **Laisse la finir, j'ai vu ton frère dehors on va aller le rejoindre et attendre Lily dans la voiture ok ?** "

" **Ouais on va faire ça parce que sinon je vais l'étrangler.** "

Elles sortirent de la maison et partirent en direction de la voiture.

Emma fut surprise quand elle se rendit compte que Ruby n'était pas venue avec sa propre voiture mais plutôt dans une belle limousine noire de cinq mètres de long.

" **Ruby c'est quoi ça ?** "

" **Bah c'est ton carrosse.** " répondit-t-elle en ouvrant la portière pour laisser entrer Emma. " **Allez monte !** "

C'est ce qu'elle fit. Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de passer la tête à l'intérieure de la voiture qu'un grand "BON ANNIVERSAIRE" fut crié par la totalité des personnes présentes. Elle sursauta et s'émerveilla de voir ses amis tous là pour elle. Elle prit le temps de tous les embrasser un par un. La blonde n'avait pas vu certains d'entre eux depuis longtemps. Puis elle lança un regard noir à Lily.

" **C'est pour ça que tu as mis autant de temps ?** "

" **Oui et le message auquel j'ai répondu tout à l'heure quand tu me hurlais dessus était celui de Ruby.** "

" **C'est toi qui lui as dit de prendre son temps ?** " fit-elle en se tournant vers Ruby et en lui mettant une tape sur l'épaule. " **Vous vous êtes toutes les deux liguées contre moi.** "

" **Bah quoi tu l'aimes pas ta surprise ?** "

" **Bien sûr que si je l'adore.** " sourit-elle émue.

Le chauffeur avait enclenché la première et commençais à rouler dans les rues de Storybrooke comme Ruby lui avait demandé. Il devait suivre un itinéraire bien précis afin de conduire tout ce beau monde à destination.

La voiture ne roulait pas depuis bien longtemps quand la première bouteille de champagne fut dé-bouchonnée pour ainsi fêter dignement les vingt-huit ans d'Emma Swan. Tous levèrent leur verre pour cette occasion si particulière.

Emma était très émue de voir que ses amies s'étaient démenées pour lui organiser cet anniversaire qui sera à coup sûr mémorable. Prise par un élan de folie, sûrement aidée par les bulles des deux verres de champagne qu'elle venait d'avaler, elle ouvrit le toit ouvrant de la limousine, passa sa tête à l'extérieur et hurla à pleins poumons :

" **C'est moi la Reine ce soir les gars ! Wouhou !** "

Quelques passants la connaissant l'applaudirent et sifflèrent pour la féliciter. Elle était heureuse, entourée de ses amis, un sentiment de plénitude l'envahit, elle n'était pas seule.

~SQ~

Le petit matin arriva et les rayons du soleil montraient le bout de leur nez. A travers la fenêtre de la chambre d'Emma, ils caressaient son visage, mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fermé les volets ? C'est la question qu'elle se posait et la réponse était simple, ayant fait la fête toute la nuit, elle n'avait pas eu la force et la motivation de le faire, se disant que de toute façon la fatigue et le taux d'alcool dans son sang l'aideraient à dormir au moins jusqu'en début d'après-midi. Mais voilà, il était huit heure du matin et elle était dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, sa théorie n'était pas bonne.

Après s'être tournée et retournée dans son lit en essayant en vain de se rendormir, elle s'était levée pour fermer ces satanés volets, mais rien à faire ses yeux ne voulaient pas en faire de même.

Que faire ? Lily devait toujours dormir, rien ne pouvait la réveiller en même temps, et ses parents étaient au travail. La blonde décida alors de se lever et de partir marcher un peu en profitant du petit matin. Elle s'habilla d'un jeans et d'un col-roulé, comme à son habitude. Puis se rappela que les matins d'octobre à Storybrooke étaient relativement froids, heureusement qu'elle avait aussi prévu un bonnet et une veste chaude.

Les mains profondément ancrées dans les poches de sa veste, Emma marchait tranquillement le long de la plage, la légère brise lui fouettait le visage rougi par le froid. Elle était bien, peut-être encore un peu embrumée par la soirée de la veille, mais les effluves de l'océan la faisait se sentir bien. Elle continua de marcher encore un peu sur le sable quand son regard se posa sur le parc de jeux pas très loin, auquel elle venait quand elle était encore qu'une enfant. En s'approchant un peu plus, elle distingua la silhouette d'un enfant recroquevillé sur le grand château de bois. Elle s'avança doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, et se rendit compte que c'était un petit garçon qui pleurait.

" **Hey qu'est-ce qui ne va pas bonhomme ?** " lui demanda-t-elle sans le brusquer.

Le petit garçon releva la tête, sa mère lui avait toujours dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, quelque chose lui disait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en cette blonde.

" **Ma maman ne m'aime pas alors je me suis enfui.** " se confia-t-il des larmes plein les yeux.

" **Ne dis pas ça je suis sûre que ta maman t'aime énormément, elle doit sûrement se faire un sang d'encre en ce moment et remuer ciel et terre pour te retrouver.** "

" **Non elle doit encore être en train de travailler c'est ce qu'elle fait tout le temps, elle ne passe jamais de temps avec moi.** "

Emma était attendrie et peinée de voir ce petit homme si bouleversé. Elle voulait qu'il se sente bien.

" **Tu sais quoi j'ai une idée ! Mon papa est shérif, on va aller le voir comme ça on attendra ta maman là-bas et tu pourras voir comment un shérif travaille ça te dit ?** "

" **Oui ça serait super ! Mais tu restes avec moi hein ?** "

" **Oui bonhomme je resterai avec toi.** " lui sourit-elle. " **Au fait je m'appelle Emma.** "

" **Enchanté moi c'est Henry.** " s'exclama-t-il.

Et tous deux prirent le chemin du poste de police. Arrivée dans le bâtiment, Emma entendit des éclats de voix provenir de l'intérieur du bureau mais n'arrivait pas à distinguer ce qui était dit. Elle se dit que le plus sage serait d'attendre que la personne sorte du bureau de son père. Elle demanda donc à Henry s'il voulait jouer à un jeu sur son téléphone pour éviter qu'il ne s'ennuie. Celui-ci répondit positivement et c'est ensemble qu'ils se mirent à jouer. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit.

" **Je compte sur toi David pour retrouver mon fils.** "

Emma, intriguée par la voix qui sortait de la pièce, releva la tête laissant le petit jouer seul. La femme sortit du bureau, les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillèrent.

" **Regina !** "

* * *

 **Et voilà à vos claviers :) et à bientôt**

 **Bise.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Je suis inexcusable pour cette absence de 1 an et 4 mois. Pour tout vous dire j'avais écrit le chapitre 14 depuis un petit moment mais je n'avais pas prit la motivation de le poste et j'en suis sincèrement désolée. Malheureusement mon ordinateur ne marchant plus, j'ai perdu ce chapitre 14, celui que vous allez lire maintenant en et un autre que je viens d'écrire en 4 heures, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Encore vraiment desolee pour cette impardonnable attente. Je vous laisse lire**

 **Bise ! Az :)**

* * *

Chapitre 14 - Dix ans plus tard (part 2)

"Henry je suis rentrée, tu as fait ton sac ?"

"Oui oui t'inquiète pas maman."

"Aller on y va alors. J'aimerai que nous arrivions pas trop tard chez tes grands parents."

Regina et son fils allaient prendre la route en direction de Storybrooke. Cora et Henry senior partait pour de longues vacances en Europe et il fallait que quelqu'un garde la maison. Vivant à New-York, la brune avait sauté sur l'occasion un peu de temps à la campagne, loin de la pollution ferai du bienHenry étant en vacances, elle n'avait qu'à prendre les siennes également.

Le petit brun alla chercher son sac de voyage dans sa chambre, il n'était pas très encombrant puisque chez ses grands-parents il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait seulement prit quelques livres, sa console de jeu et deux ou trois vêtements qu'il aimait porter.

Sa mère elle avait déjà préparé son sac, nettement plus gros, elle aimait pouvoir avoir le choix de ses vêtements et en avait prit bien plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. Les deux valises rentrèrent dans le coffre de sa Mercedes, celle qui la suivait depuis qu'elle avait commencé à conduire. Cette voiture était chère à son cœur et elle y avait tellement de souvenirs, des bons comme des mauvais.

"Tu peux dormir si tu veux la route va être longue."

Henry écouta sa mère et s'endormis en lisant un de ses livres. Regina elle roulait et luttait contre la fatigue. La voiture avalait les kilomètres. La nuit était tombée déjà depuis un petit moment et la brune fut soulagée de finalement passer le panneau "Bienvenue à Storybrooke"

Elle continua de rouler, traversant la rue principale de la ville puis elle tourna pour prendre la direction de la maison de son enfance. Elle fut surprise de croiser une limousine noire dans le sens contraire. Ce n'était pas commun d'en voir par ici. Mais elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. Elle entendit juste une voix féminine crier :

"C'est moi la Reine ce soir les gars ! Wouhou !"

Décidément cette soirée était bien étrange, elle avait cru reconnaître cette voix mais ça ne pouvais pas être la sienne non c'était impossible.

Elle arriva devant la maison du 108 Mifflin Street et fut soulagée de finalement être arrivée. Elle était épuisée. Garant la voiture, elle réveilla son fils qui dormais profondément dans une position pourtant inconfortable.

"Henry on est arrivé." Dit-elle d'une voix douce et caressant la joue de son fils.

Le petit ouvrit difficilement les yeux, mais réalisa très vite où il se trouvait et se réveilla d'un seul coup et sortit de la voiture pour courir vers la porte d'entrée et entrer sans frapper.

Regina sourit, son fils était heureux de revoir ses grand-parents même si c'était que pour quelques jours. Elle sortit elle même de la voiture et alla ouvrir son coffre pour en sortir les valises.

"Attends Gina je vais le faire tu dois être épuisée et puis je serai un bien mauvais père si je ne portait pas les valises de ma fille tant que je le peux encore."

"Merci papa."

Regina était vraiment fatiguée et sa ce sentait dans sa voix. Elle enlaça son père pour le saluer et pris tout de même sa pochette et son sac à main. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on soit à son service.

"Oh ma chérie tu m'as beaucoup manqué."

À peine eut elle passé le pas de la porte qu' elle fut assaillit par sa mère qui la serra dans ses bras.

"Toi aussi maman."

"Maman ! Maman ! Grand-mère a fait de la purée avec des saucisses c'est trop cool."

"Vous n'avez pas encore mangé ?" Demanda Regina à sa mère.

"Non pas encore, nous vous attendions."

Henry étant impatient de manger son plat préféré, ils se mirent à table et décidèrent de monter leurs valises après le repas.

Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur, même épuisée, Regina était heureuse d'être chez ses parents, un petit retour aux sources ne ferait pas de mal.

"Qu'est ce que tu vas faire Henry pendant que tu seras à Storybrooke ?" Demanda son grand père.

"Je sais pas trop papy mais maman m'a promis qu'on ferait plein de chose ensemble."

"Eh minute papillon je t'ai dit qu'on ferai certaines choses ensemble. Mais j'ai aussi du travail, j'ai pris quelques dossiers avec moi pour ne pas avoir trop de retard quand on rentrera."

Regina avait dit tout ça sans vraiment penser que ça avait une grande importance, elle ferait quand même des activités avec son fils. Mais le jeune brun ne vit pas les choses de la même façon, le bruit métallique de sa fourchette tombant dans son assiette fit relever les yeux de la brune.

"Tu m'avais promis." Dit-il en brisant le silence.

"Henry s'il te plaît je suis fatiguée. J'ai beaucoup travaillé aujourd'hui et j'aimerai seulement profiter de ce repas."

"Bah justement tu travail trop et moi tu me laisse. J'ai envie de passer du temps avec ma maman, tu es en vacances alors pourquoi tu as pris du travail avec toi ? Tu m'aimes pas c'est pour ça. Tu te surcharge de travail tout ça pour pas passer de temps avec moi."

La claque qu'il reçut sur la joue choqua tout le monde, Henry junior le premier, Cora et Henry senior étaient bouche bée et Regina bien sûr regretta tout de suite son geste mais elle ne devait pas le montrer à son fils pour garder son autorité et les mots qu'avait utilisé ce dernier l'avait profondément blessé.

"Je t'interdit de dire que je ne t'aimes pas Henry. Je t'aimes plus que ma propre vie." Cria Regina faussement en colère.

"Alors prouve le moi."

Le jeune garçon abandonna sa mère et ses grands-parents en plein milieu du repas, il n'avait même pas terminé son assiette et pourtant c'était son plat préféré. Regina voulut le suivre mais Cora l'en empêcha.

"Laisse le se calmer il reviendra tout seul."

Ils entendirent la porte à l'étage claquer, signe de la colère du petit garçon. Regina n'aurait jamais dû lever la main sur lui elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Mais cette fois ci il était allé trop loin. Elle était fatiguée et la dernière des choses qu'elle souhaitait entendre c'était qu'elle n'aimait pas son fils.

La fin du repas fut très silencieuse, seul le bruit des couverts perturbait le silence religieux. Quand elle eut fini la brune s'excusa et monta à l'étage pour se coucher. Allongée dans son lit, elle repensa au déroulement de la soirée. Comment tout était passé de joyeux à horrible en si peu de temps. Puis elle s'endormit finalement.

~SQ~

Le lendemain matin, Regina se réveilla difficilement, elle avait pas bien dormit mais pas mal non plus. Elle aurait aimé dormir encore un peu plus longtemps mais son corps ne voulait décidément pas. Elle se leva et pris une douche. Qu'est ce que cela lui fit du bien. L'eau chaude sur sa peau l'apaisait. Elle en avait grand besoin. Elle sortit et se sécha et alla choisir c'est vêtements pour la journée. Un short court noir assez classe avec des collants eux aussi noir. La température de ce mois d'octobre ne permettait pas de sortir les jambes nues. Pour le haut elle opta pour un top blanc crème avec quelques dentelles qui dévoilaient son dos et une veste de blaser grise. Et bien sure elle n'oublia pas d'enfiler ça paire de bottine à talon accompagnées d'une fine chaînette autour de sa cheville.

Elle vérifia dans le miroir que sa coiffure était soignée et termina par une touche de crayon noir et de mascara pour les yeux et son habituel rouge à lèvre écarlate. C'était bon elle était prête. Elle prit maintenant le chemin du rez-de-chaussée et y retrouva sa mère.

"Bonjour !" Lança-t-elle à sa mère.

"Bonjour." Sourit l'autre femme en découvrant sa fille. "Dit donc tu es bien belle aujourd'hui."

"Je suis toujours comme ça maman. Jamais tu ne me verra en survêtement et en basket. Sauf peut-être pour faire du sport."

"Tu as bien dormis."

"Oui ça va mais la douche m'a fait bien plus de bien. Henry n'est pas encore levé ?" Demanda-t-elle se servant une tasse de café.

"Non pas encore."

"Je vais aller le réveiller. J'ai réfléchit et aujourd'hui nous allons passer la journée ensemble il sera comptant."

"Très bien mais ne le brusque pas trop d'accord ? Je vais lui préparer son petit déjeuné."

Regina sourit Alors, Cora était vraiment une grand-mère attentionné Henry avait beaucoup de chance. Elle monta à l'étage et avança jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de son fils, elle frappa fébrilement, peut-être était il encore fâché. Puis elle poussa doucement la porte.

"Henry réveilles-toi j'ai une surprise."

N'ayant pas de réponse elle alla jusqu'à la fenêtre et ouvrit légèrement les rideaux, elle ne voulait pas trop le brusquer et un réveil brutal avec la lumière dans la figure n'était pas ce qui avait de plus doux. Elle eut plus de visibilité une fois que les rayons de lumière entrèrent dans la chambre du petit. Et elle se retourna finalement vers son lit. Vide. Le lit était vide et parfaitement fait. Henry ne faisait jamais son lit sans qu'on lui demande de le faire et la panique gagna Regina. Elle essaya de garder son sang froid en fouillant l'étage mais aucunes trace d'Henry.

Alertée par le bruit à l'étage, Cora se mis en bas de la montée d'escalier.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe là haut ?"

"Tu es bien sure de ne pas avoir vu Henry ce matin ?"

"Bien sûr Regina mais enfin qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Henry a disparu." Lâcha finalement la brune les larmes aux yeux.

Cora monta les marches qui menaient à sa fille et la prit dans ses bras. Elle l'avait rarement vu dans cet état là et c'est ce qui lui prouva que ce que disait sa fille était vrai.

"Sa chambre était plongée dans le noir et son lit fait ou plutôt pas défait. Il a fugué maman."

"T'inquiète pas on va le retrouver j'en suis sure. Avec ton père on va faire le tour de la ville et toi tu vas aller voir le shérif. C'est un vieille ami à toi je crois."

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour à l'entente de ces mots, le shérif, David Swan, elle espérait ne plus avoir à faire à cette famille. Elle avait fait une croix dessus il y a bien longtemps. Mais son fils avait disparue et même si David était l'une des dernières personnes qu'elle voulait voir pendant ses vacances elle acquiesça et pris la route jusqu'au poste pour déclarer la disparition de son fils. Souhaitant seulement que le shérif ne soit pas trop amical.

Elle se gara devant le poste et arrêta le moteur de son véhicule. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour voir si son maquillage n'avait pas coulé. Après vérification faite, elle sortit et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle marcha dans le long couloir jusqu'à la porte du bureau qu'elle savait appartenir au shérif. Le poing cogna contre le bois et après avoir entendu un "entrez" elle pris une grande inspiration, un peu anxieuse de revoir cet homme. Elle entra.

"J'aimerai signaler une disparition." Dit-elle sans même un bonjour ou un sourire pour son interlocuteur. Apres tout elle était inquiète.

"Bonjour, laissez moi d'abord prendre le dossier de disparition." Il releva la tête. "Oh bonjour Regina je n'avait pas reconnu ta voix. Il faut dire que ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas revenue par chez nous. Comment vas-tu ?"

"Je n'ai pas le temps, ni l'envie de te répondre. Mon fils a disparu et tu perds du temps en me demandant si je vais bien. Non mais est ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ?!" Hurla-t-elle inquiète pour son fils et de ce fait assez à fleur de peau.

"Ton fils a disparu depuis combien de temps Regina."

"Je ne sais pas je dirait huit ou neuf heures."

"Je suis désolée Regina mais je ne peux ri-"

"Bon sang David je suis avocate je sais qu'elle est le nombre d'heure qu'il faut attendre avant de signaler une disparition d'enfant. Mais je connais mon fils et je sais que hier soir il était dans sa chambre et que ce matin il ne l'était plus. Il a fugué."

Elle avait violemment plaqué le plat de ses mains sur le bureau du blond, faisant sursauter le pot de crayons et le téléphone. Elle était intimidante mais surtout elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui refuse quoi que ce soit et encore plus une enquête pour retrouver son fils.

"Très bien je vais faire ce que je peux."

La jeune femme se redressa et lissa sa veste pour reprendre un peu son calme.

"Merci !"

Satisfaite elle se dirigea vers la porte, elle ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus en présence de cette homme. Elle tourna la poignée et ouvrit légèrement la porte. Mais avant de sortir elle ajouta :

"Je compte sur toi David pour retrouver mon fils."

Puis elle sortit définitivement de ce bureau. Elle commença à avancer sortant son téléphone de son sac pour voir si elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de ses parents.

"Regina !" Entendit-elle non loin d'elle.

Elle releva la tête et fut stupéfaite de voir une grande blonde debout devant elle, une blonde qu'elle connaissait très bien. Et la surprise lui fit lâcher son téléphone qui s'écrasa sur le carrelage. Peut-être aurait elle du rester dans le bureau plus longtemps. Un souvenir de la veille lui revint la limousine cette voix qu'elle semblait connaître. C'était bien celle d'Emma. La surprise de se retrouver devant elle lui cloua le bec. Mais le silence fut rompu.

"Emma je crois qu'il y a plus de vie pour ce jeu là."

Cette voix aussi Regina la connaissait, et elle ne pouvait pas se tromper elle l'entendait depuis dix ans déjà et c'était la voix qu'elle voudrait entendre encore longtemps.

"Henry ?!" Appela-t-elle en passant devant Emma qui ne comprit pas.

Le petit garçon ce figea sa mère l'avait retrouvé il était dans de beaux draps. Il leva le regard du téléphone d'Emma et vit sa mère à genoux devant lui.

"Maman..." souffla le jeune brun ayant peur des représailles. Mais sa mère le prit dans ses bras.

"J'ai eu tellement peur... ne me refait plus jamais ça." Murmura la brune fermant les yeux.

"Attends maman ? C'est elle ta mère." demanda Emma qui n'en revenait pas.

Regina se releva, agacée d'être interrompue surtout par cette femme, cette Emma Swan.

"Oui je suis sa mère et maintenant je vous prierez de nous laisser. Oh et prévenez votre père qu'il n'est plus nécessaire de poursuivre l'enquête."

Sur ce elle prit son fils et tourna les talons pour rejoindre sa voiture.

Emma eu l'opportunité d'observer la brune qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis tellement longtemps, cette femme qui avait chamboulé sa vie il y a des années. Elle se surprit a reluquer les formes de cette femme toujours aussi belle même avec dix ans de plus, même après avoir eu un enfant et elle avait toujours autant de classe. Et apparement toujours la même voiture. La blonde avait cru reconnaître la Mercedes sur le parking mais avait chassé l'idée de sa tête. Elle avait finalement bien reconnue la voiture. En même temps comment oublier les souvenirs liés à cette voiture. Elle sourit.

"Tu n'as pas changé." Lança la blonde stoppant Regina avant qu'elle ne pousse la porte. "Toujours aussi autoritaire." Acheva-t-elle.

La brune reprit sa route avec son fils qui, ne voulant pas contrarier sa mère, l'avait suivit sans même rendre son téléphone à la blonde.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui en espérant que ca vous ai plus. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.**

 **je vous promets que le chapitre 15 ne mettra pas plus d'1 an à arriver mais en l'attendant je vous invite à lire mes autres fics.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey salut tout le monde. Surprise ! Surprise ! Je suis de retour pour le chapitre 15 de cette histoire apres 8 jours et pas 1 an et demi. Vous êtes impressionné hein ?!**

 **Désolée pour les quelques petites fautes qu'il reste encore. Je vous laisse lire cette suite qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 **Bise et bonne lecture**

 **Az :)**

* * *

 **Reponses aux review :**

 **AlineGrandger** : ravie de ne pas t'avoir perdue comme lectrice. Voici la suite !

 **DroDroV** : si tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai honte Lol mais je suis contante de voir que des personnes comme toi sont encore là pour lire cette histoire. J'espère que l'attente n'auras ps était trop longue. La suite qui j'espère te plaira.

 **Regina** **Lily** **Swan** : j'espère que tu ne mettras pas trop de temps à te remettre dans le bain car la suite et deja là :)

 **LittleBigLow** : Voilà la suite :)

 **Guest** : Regina maman d'un petit Henry qui va faire comme dans la série, c'est à dire fouiner dans les affaires de sa mère. Tout cela dans les prochains chapitres et une partie tout de suite.

 **Once100** : contente de t'avoir surprise et j'espère que je te donnerais toujours envie de me lire :) je te laisse lire.

 **Guest** : qui sait peut-être ;)

* * *

Chapitre 15 - Le téléphone

"Vas dans ta chambre, nous parlerons de ton insubordination plus tard." Ordonna Regina à son fils.

Ce dernier obtempéra, il avait fait une bêtise et savait qu'il devrait en subir les conséquences.

Ils étaient rentrés les premiers au manoir, Regina avait rapidement prévenue ses parents qu'elle avait retrouvé Henry et qu'ils pouvaient arrêter les recherches. Le trajet avait été silencieux, Regina avait réfléchi tout au long de la route et son fils n'avait pas voulut interrompre ses pensées.

Il avait fallu qu'Henry fugue et que cette blonde croise son chemin. Elle en revenait pas, après temps d'années. Elle était revenue souvent avec son fils à Storybrooke mais heureusement, jamais elle avait croisé Emma. Mais apparement ça ne pouvait pas durer plus longtemps. Une masse de souvenirs resurgit contre son gré de sa mémoire, ces deux semaines de vacance d'il y a dix ans où elle avait apprit à connaître la jeune Emma tant moralement que physiquement. Elle en était tombée amoureuse mais elle avait été déçu et même si elle s'était construit une vie, la revoir avait réveillé la douleur qu'elle avait enduré.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle se dirigea vers le bar du salon et se servi un verre de bourbon. Elle avala le liquide ambré d'une traite, grimaçant quand celui ci lui brûla l'oesophage. Mais c'est ce dont elle avait besoin à cet instant, boire pour oublier.

Alors qu'elle se servait un second verre, elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, ses parents étaient de retour. Elle alla à leur rencontre, son verre à la main.

"Alors comment va-t-il ?" Demanda Cora qui s'inquiétait.

"Il va bien." Répondit Regina, avant d'avaler le contenue de son verre comme la première fois. "Je l'ai envoyé dans sa chambre."

Cora haussa un sourcil, il n'était pas dans les habitudes de sa fille de boire de la sorte, en tout cas pas en leur présence.

"C'est un soulagement. Où l'as-tu retrouvé ?"

La brune ne répondit pas, à la place elle retourna se servir un verre. Décidément pensa Cora, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

"Chéri peux-tu aller voir le petit s'il te plaît ?"

"Oui bien sûr j'y vais." Répondit Henry senior.

Son mari ayant disparue à l'étage, Cora rejoignit sa fille dans le salon. Cette dernière avait le regard dans le vague.

"Est ce que ça va ?" Fit Cora calmement pour ne pas la brusquer.

L'intéressée releva la tête vers sa mère mais ne répondit toujours pas, à la place elle porta son verre à sa bouche.

Cora bloqua son geste en posant une main rassurante sur son avant bras.

"Crois-tu que c'est une solution ?" Elle pris le verre des mains de sa fille. "Parle moi." Intima-t-elle.

"Je... il..." Regina ne trouvait pas ses mots et elle abandonna toutes tentatives d'explications.

"Tu es triste parce qu'Henry croit que tu ne l'aime pas ?" Essaya de comprendre la plus âgée.

"Il n'y a pas que ça..."

"Qui a-t-il d'autre ?"

"J'étais aller déclarer sa disparition au poste de shérif puis quand je suis sortie de son bureau j'ai vu Henry... mais il n'était pas seul."

Regina marqua une pause et Cora la laissa reprendre les explications sans dire un mot.

"Em... Emma l'accompagner."

Sa mère ouvrit de grand yeux, elle comprenait maintenant le mal être de sa fille. Elle se souvenait de l'état dans lequel était Regina quand Emma lui avait brisé le cœur.

"J'avais réussit à l'oublier maman..." fit elle les larmes aux yeux. "Mais en deux minutes, tout mes efforts se sont envolés."

Cora la prit dans ses bras, aucuns mots ne serait assez fort pour la réconforter mais peut-être qu'un geste tendre suffirait à la calmer.

~SQ~

Emma rentra en début d'après-midi, elle était restée un moment avec son père pour lui tenir compagnie. Et puis de toute façon, Lily n'allait pas se réveiller tôt alors elle devait s'occuper. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, Emma avait demandé à son père s'il savait que Regina avait un fils et celui ci lui avait répondu que oui il savait mais qu'avant ce jour il ne l'avait jamais vu.

Sans surprise elle trouva une maison silencieuse, Lily dormait encore. La blonde monta les escaliers et le plus discrètement possible elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre où dormait son amie. Elle s'approcha du lit avec la même discrétion puis elle sauta sur son amie pour la réveiller.

"Aller debout la belle aux bois dormant, il est l'heure de se réveiller." Fit-elle en faisant bouger le matelas.

Un grognement sortit de la bouche de la brune.

"Encore cinq minutes."

"Non non il est 14h passé faut te réveiller."

Mais la brune ne voulait pas, bien trop fatiguée et ensuquée. Emma eu une idée, peut-être quand suscitant sa curiosité elle la ferait se lever.

"Devine qui j'ai vu se matin !" Lui murmura-t-elle.

"J'en sais rien moi." Grognât encore une doit Lily. "La fée clochette ?"

Emma rigola face au sarcasme de son amie.

"Non mais quelqu'un d'aussi intéressant."

"Tellement intéressant que tu ne peux pas me laisser dormir ?" Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Emma.

"Exactement !"

"Bon alors c'est qui ?"

"Regina Mills."

Cette déclaration acheva de réveiller Lily, elle se hissa sur ses coudes pour ce relever.

"Regina, le meilleur coup de ta vie ?" Demanda-t-elle pour être sur d'avoir bien compris.

Le grand sourire de la blonde et son hochement de tête positif lui signifiaient qu'elle n'avait pas halluciné à cause de la grande dose d'alcool qu'elle avait avalé toute la soirée.

"Et bah elle aussi est de retour en ville ?! Que comptes-tu faire ?"

"Je sais pas trop, elle n'avait pas l'air super contante de me voir." Elle réfléchit. "Mais en même temps son fils avait fugué donc elle devait être inquiéte."

"Attends ! Attends ! Tu as bien dit son fils ?"

"Ouais, ce matin je suis allée faire un tour et j'ai croisé un petit garçon perdu, du coup je l'ai amené au poste voir mon père et je te dit pas ma surprise quand je me suis rendue compte que c'était Regina sa mère."

"Tu m'étonnes. Ce séjour risque d'être assez amusant." Fit la brune avec un large sourire.

"Ça c'est sûr. Bon aller habilles toi, on va au Granny's, je te doit un resto."

~SQ~

Dans sa chambre, le jeune Henry réfléchissait. Son grand-père était venu lui parler et maintenant il s'en voulait d'avoir fugué et fait souffrir sa mère. Il avait vu l'inquiétude dans son regard, elle tenait à lui et lui pensait le contraire. "Quel fils ingrat je suis." Pensa-t-il. Il allait être punis, il l'avait bien mérité.

Il passa en revu sa matinée et se remémora sa rencontre avec la blonde, Emma. Elle était gentille et en plus son père était le shérif de la ville, elle était cool. Il aimerait bien pouvoir la revoir en plus elle avait de super jeux sur son téléphone. Soudain il réalisa, son téléphone, il ne lui avait pas rendu. Tellement intrigué par l'échange entre sa mère et Emma, il avait oublié les bonnes manières. Il se leva prestement et se dirigea vers la chaise sur laquelle il avait posé sa veste. Il fouilla frénétiquement dans les poches et trouva finalement l'appareil. Puis il retourna sur son lit.

Appuyant sur l'écran d'accueil, il déverrouilla le smartphone et chercha le dossier des jeux. Quand il trouva se qu'il voulait, il commença à jouer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit des coups donné à sa porte et il reconnue la voix de sa mère qui lui demandait si elle pouvait entrer. Paniqué, il cacha rapidement le téléphone sous sa couette juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. "Ouf !" Pensa-t-il.

"Henry, nous devons parler de ton comportement." Commença sa mère en s'asseyant sien le rebord du lit.

Le petit garçon baissa les yeux, gêné de devoir s'expliquer.

"Nous nous sommes inquiétés pour toi, tu ne doit plus recommencer est ce que j'ai été claire ?" Demanda la brune d'un ton se voulant autoritaire.

Henry hocha positivement la tête.

"Très bien. Tu devras être punis pour ce que tu as fait. Et je pense que te priver de grand air ne serai pas approprié. Alors tu seras punis de jeux vidéo le temps de notre séjour. Veux-tu bien me donner ta console ?"

Le petit brun pris sa console portable sur sa table de chevet et la tandis à sa mère ce qui l'a surprit, son fils n'était pas si coopératif en général.

"Merci."

Regina se leva et se dirigea vers la porte mais la voix de son fils la stoppa.

"Maman ?"

Elle se retourna et se rapprocha de lui.

"Vous aviez l'air de vous connaître avec Emma, est ce que c'était une amie à toi ?" Lui demanda-t-il fébrile.

La brune se figea, elle savait que son fils était curieux et qu'il allait lui poser des questions mais elle n'était pas encore prête à lui répondre. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui donner une réponse vague mais avant qu'elle puisse laisser un mot glisser hors de ses lèvres, une musique agressive l'en empêcha. Elle arqua un sourcil en voyant la panique dans les yeux de son fils qui essayait sans succès d'étouffer le son en s'appuyant sur la couverture.

"Est ce que tu me cache quelque chose Henry ?" Interrogea-t-elle Alors qu'elle connaissait la réponse.

Henry secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

"Henry Daniel Mills ne me mens pas !" Fit elle le ton plus sévère.

Sa mère venait de l'appeler par son nom complet, il savait ce que ça voulait dire et ce n'était pas bon pour lui, soit il mentait ouvertement à sa mère et il serait punis. Soit il lui donnait le téléphone et il serait punis. Il était dans une impasse. Il décida tout de même d'être honnête avec sa mère, il souleva la couverture et lui tendit l'appareil en baissant le regard.

Regina se saisit du mobile.

"Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu n'as pas rechigné à me donner ta console. A qui est-il ?"

Le téléphone se remit à sonner et elle vit le prénom de Ruby apparaître sur l'écran indiquant qu'elle essayait de joindre le propriétaire du cellulaire. Sa curiosité la poussa à décrocher.

"Allo !"

Henry resta bouche bée il ne s'attendait pas à se que sa mère réponse à un appel qui ne lui était pas destiné.

" _Re... Regina ?!"_ Entendit-elle à l'autre bout du fil.

"Oui ?"

" _Excuse moi j'ai du mon tromper de numéro. À plus tard.._."

"Non Ruby attends !" Put-elle dire avant que Ruby ne raccroche. "Ce téléphone n'est pas le mien. Henry l'avait en sa possession et il ne veux pas me dire à qui il est. Peut-être peux-tu m'aider ?"

" _Oh Alors tu es à Storybrooke ?_ "

"Ruby s'il te plaît !" Implora-t-elle.

" _Ok ! Ok je vais te le dire mais ne t'énerve pas s'il te plaît, en tout cas pas sur le petit._ "

"Je perds patience."

" _C'est celui d'Emma..._ "

Regina se bloqua, décidément elle aurait dû ne pas prendre de vacance, cela aurait été bien plus reposant que de sans cesse entendre parler de cette blonde qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

" _Regina tu es toujours là ?_ "

"Oui oui. Merci pour le renseignement Ruby."

Puis elle raccrocha sans laisser le temps à Ruby de prendre congé.

"Tu as de la chance qu'on soit à Storybrooke, à New York tu serais privé de sortie, de console, de dessert, de télé et de tout ce qui pourrait influencer tes agissements délinquants." S'énerva la brune. "D'ailleurs quand nous rentrerons à la maison c'est ce qu'il se passera."

Puis elle fit demi tour et claqua la porte de la chambre en sortant. Laissant son fils plus gêné que jamais.

~SQ~

Ruby était en train de servir les clients du restaurant quand elle entendit pour la énième fois la clochette de la porte teinter. Mais cette fois quand elle se retourna pour saluer les nouveaux venue, elle fut contente de voir son amie blonde et Lily. Elle finit de servir la table dont elle s'occupait et accueillit ses amies.

"Hey salut les filles !" S'engoua-t-elle en approchant de la table. "Alors bien récupéré ?"

"Parle pas si fort." Implora Lily qui, les coudes vissés à la table, avait plongé sa tête dans ses mains.

Les deux autres femmes éclatèrent de rire avant que la brune aux mèches rouge ne reprenne.

"Qu'est ce que je vous sers ?"

"Pour moi se sera un cheeseburger avec des frites et un super grand coca. J'ai hyper soif."

"Et pour toi Lily ?" Demanda la serveuse en notant la commande sur son calepin.

"Deux aspirines et un café."

"Très bien."

"Oh et un cheeseburger et des frites aussi s'il te plaît."

Ruby repartit en cuisine pour déposer la commande et alla derrière le bar pour préparer les boissons. Elle dit à sa grand-mère qu'elle prenait sa pause et rejoignit ses amies à leur table avec les boissons.

"Tiens ton café et tes aspirines. Elles viennent de ma réserve personnelle." Se justifia-t-elle en voyant le regard perdu de Lily qui devait se demander depuis quand un dîner servait des médicaments.

"Y a trop de lumière ici." Bougonna Lily en cachant son visage dans ses bras.

Emma et Ruby rigolèrent en cœur.

"Bon et toi alors tu à l'air de t'en être mieux remis."

"C'est parce que je suis raisonnable à comparer d'elle."

"Eh oh je suis peut-être à la limite de la mort mais je vous entends." Entendirent-elles Lily se plaindre.

"Mais aussi parce que le soleil m'a réveillé super tôt donc j'ai eu le temps d'émerger." Elle but une gorgée de son coca. "D'ailleurs se matin j'ai croisé Regina, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle avait un fils."

"Je ne pensait pas que s'était une information d'état."

Les assiettes arrivèrent ce qui clôtura la conversation et fit se redresser la brune à moitié endormie. Emma avait affreusement faim.

"Au fait j'ai essayé de t'appeler tout à l'heure, plusieurs fois même."

"A j'ai pas fait attention." Répondit Emma la bouche pleine de frites.

"Tu n'aurais pas, par hasard, laissé ton téléphone quelque part ?"

Emma réfléchit, c'était vrai que cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas jeté un coup à son portable. Depuis que... et bien depuis qu'elle avait laissé le petit Henry jouer avec. Absorbée par le fait de revoir Regina elle avait complètement oublié de le récupérer.

"Quelqu'un a décroché quand j'ai appelé tout à l'heure."

"Laisse moi deviner... Henry ?"

"Non." Emma fut surprise de cette réponse mais croqua tout de même dans son hamburger. "Sa mère."

"Oh merde..." furent les seuls mots qui sortirent de sa bouche alors qu'elle regardait Ruby avec de grand yeux choqués.

"Attends !? Regina à le téléphone d'Emma ?" Intervint Lily qui tout à coup trouva la conversation très intéressante. "J'espère pour toi qu'elle n'est pas trop curieuse."

~SQ~

L'après-midi touchait presque à sa fin et Regina fixait ce téléphone qu'elle avait confisqué à son fils plus tôt dans la journée. Ses parents étaient allés faire quelques courses et elle se retrouvait seule avec ses pensées.

Sa raison lui dictait de ne pas fouiller dans la vie privé d'Emma Swan mais sa curiosité la poussait à en savoir plus sur la blonde qu'elle avait aimé. Bien entendu, la curiosité fut plus forte que la raison et elle empoigna le portable à la recherche d'information. Elle le déverrouilla et tomba directement sur le jeu auquel Henry jouait, dans la précipitation il avait oublié de quitter l'application.

Elle appuya sur le bouton d'accueil et fit glisser son doigt sur l'écran pour faire défiler le menu. Elle regarda en premier les contact, à la recherche d'un surnom affectif qui pourrait lui indiquer que la blonde voyait quelqu'un, mais a par des surnoms comme "la furie" ou "ma couille", elle ne trouva rien. Toute fois son regard fut attiré par un contact, un qu'elle ne pensait pas voir dans se téléphone. Le sien.

Elle cliqua dessus pour être bien sûre de ne pas se tromper, après tout "Gina" pouvait être le prénom d'une de ses amie. Mais elle reconnu son numéro et fut surprise qu'Emma l'ai gardé. Sans le faire exprès, son doigt appuya sur l'icône d'appel et elle s'en rendit compte quand son propre téléphone sonna. Appuyant rapidement sur le téléphone rouge, elle reprit ses esprit et continua de fouiller.

La seconde application qu'elle ouvrit fut celle des photos, celles ci pouvaient lui en dire beaucoup sur le quotidien d'Emma. Elle fit défiler les images, voyant plusieurs photos avec une belle brune. Lily mais ça elle ne le savait pas. Sans qu'elle le contrôle, sa jalousie se réveilla, la même que le jour où elle avait vu Emma embrasser Graham et une larme roula sur sa joue.

Elle changea de dossier, poussée toujours plus loin pas la curiosité. Puis elle tomba sur le dossier des photos supprimées qui n'était pas vide. Elle cliqua dessus même si cela allait lui faire revivre dans souvenirs douloureux. Ce qu'elle vit en majorité était des photos loupées, floues ou mal cadrées mais un petit groupe ce détacha du reste. En mosaïque elle ne distinguait pas vraiment de quoi il s'agissait alors elle agrandit une des images.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son souffle se coupa. Elle croisa instinctivement les jambes en sentant un doux frisson se loger entre ses cuisses. Elle venait d'ouvrir une photo où Emma était habillée seulement d'un ensemble de sous-vêtements en dentelle noir et était dans une pose qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination.

Cette vision de la blonde à moitié nue raviva des souvenirs peu chastes dans son esprit. Apres tant d'année elle lui faisait toujours autant d'effet.

Décidant qu'elle était allé beaucoup trop loin dans son enquête, elle quitta l'application et verrouilla le téléphone.

~SQ~

En sortant du Granny's Emma et Lily avaient marché dans la ville. La brune ne connaissant pas très bien et Emma lui avait fait visiter quelque endroit comme la plage et le port ou encore l'entrée des mines.

Lily allait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'elle avait bu son café, mangé et surtout pris ses aspirines, elle remerciait intérieurement Ruby d'en avoir dans son sac.

"Bon tu viens, l'aprèm touche à sa fin et il commence à faire froid, on rentre."

"Attends tu ne veux pas profiter d'être dehors pour aller récupérer ton téléphone ?"

"Toi tu as envie de voir à quoi ressemble Regina non ?"

"Pas du tout." Mentit Lily. "Autant que tu le face tout de suite."

"Ouais tu as raison aller on y va."

D'un pas déterminé elles marchèrent en direction de la Mifflin Street.

Arrivée devant la porte, la brune s'extasia devant la maison luxueuse.

"Et bah ça sent le fric." Ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

"Sa mère est maire de la ville."

"Oh... d'accord."

Emma leva la main vers la sonnette et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle appuya fébrilement sur le bouton. Derrière la porte elle entendit le claquement des talons sur le carrelage signe qu'elle allait bientôt faire face à Regina.

La porte s'ouvrit et quand Regina aperçut Emma, le sourire polie qu'elle s'était forcée à prendre disparu.

"Oh Emma." Dit-elle d'un air hautain en croisant les bras sur son sa poitrine. Puis son regard fut attiré sur la personne derrière la blonde. Elle reconnue la fille sur les photo. "Et vous êtes ?"

"Lily. Une amie d'Emma. Enchantée."

Une amie, s'était-elle laissé emporter par la jalousie alors que cette femme n'était qu'une amie ? Elle se frappa intérieurement, comment pouvait-elle être aussi bête.

"Je suppose que tu viens chercher ton téléphone." Demanda-t-elle en regardant de nouveau Emma en essayant d'oublier les photos qu'elle avait vu. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser au corps de cette femme complètement nue sous elle. Mais c'était trop tard. "Je vais te le chercher."

Elle partir à l'intérieur de la maison pour rapportait ledit objet mais aussi pour cacher la gêne qui sans doute pouvait se voir sur son visage.

Elle mis un peu de temps à revenir et Lily en profita pour faire quelques commentaires.

"Attends tu es sure que c'est la bonne personne ?"

"Oui pourquoi ?"

"Bah je sais pas, elle a l'air super coincée comme meuf."

Emma n'eut pas le temps de répondre que de nouveau la porte s'ouvrir.

"Tiens !"

Regina lui tendit le téléjphone et elle le saisit. Ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de la brune et elle resta comme ça quelques instants, encrant son regard émeraude dans l'onyx face à elle.

Regina s'ambla paniquer un court instant mais se ressaisit avant que l'une des deux ne puissent le remarquer. Elle ôta prestement sa main de celle d'Emma et pour se défendre lança :

"Avant de confier ton téléphone a un enfant, tu devrais t'assurer que certaines photos sont correctement supprimées."

Emma n'en revint pas, la brune avait fouillé dans son téléphone mais à ce moment là, la gêne qu'elle ressentait en sachant très bien de quelles photos Regina parlait avait pris le dessus. Ses joues devinrent rouges ce qui fit naître une sourire machiavélique sur le visage de Regina. Elle aimait la mettre mal à l'aise.

"Bon et bien... et bien merci." Bégaya Emma ne se contrôlant pas. "Au revoir."

Puis elle tourna les talons, suivit de Lily laissant la brune refermer sa porte et souffler de soulagement.

* * *

 **Et Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui grosse Bise à vous et à bientôt**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yo comment ça va bien vous ? Voici un petit chapitre qui j'espère vous fera répondre "oui super bien" à ma question.**

 **Binne lecture à vous xoxo !**

 **Az ;)**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **DrodroV :** j'ai mis un peu Plus de temps pour ce chapitre mais tu as vu j'e n'ai pas mis un an Lol qui ne serai pas aussi curieux en ayant le téléphone de la personne qui a partagé son lit ? Je te laisse découvrir le chapitres 16.

 **MissHarpie :** voici la suite et merci de ton soutien, j'espère qu'en le chapitre 16 sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.

 **Guest 1, Guest 2 et EvilChachouuu :** merci et voila la suite.

 **Guest 3 :** en effet elle est différente, mais quand on devient mère et qu'on a un travail pleins de responsabilités, on a tendance a changer Lol mais oui Emma y ait pour quelque chose. Pour répondre à ta question, elle n'a pas de code sur son téléphone parce qu'elle ne veux pas perdre de temps à le taper à chaque fois. Non en fait c'est par ce que ça marrangeait. Bon chapitre 16, tu me diras ce que tu en pense.

 **Gege du 76 :** mercipour ta review, je suis contante de voir qu'elle te plaît toujours. Voila le chapitre 16, n'oublie pas de le commenter ;)

* * *

Chapitre 16

"C'est qu'elle est curieuse cette Regina." Lança Lily sur le chemin du retour, brisant le silence qui c'était installé.

"Ouais ça craint !" Pesta Emma. "Elle a vu les photos. Pourquoi je les ai prises d'ailleurs ces photos ? Non mais j'aurais mieux fait de me casser une jambe je te jure. Tout ça pour cette... cette... Arrrh"

Emma était en colère, pas contre Regina qui avait fouillé son téléphone mais contre elle même d'avoir fait confiance à une personne qui ne le méritait pas.

"Arrête de t'en vouloir ok ?" Calma la brune. "Premièrement c'est pas toi qui a prit ces photos, c'est elle. Et deuxièmement tu t'es fait manipuler par cette salope de Lucy. Ce n'est pas de ta faute."

"Ouais bah résultat des courses, j'ai été humilié et maintenant une personne de plus les a vus. Qui sais combien d'autre personne dans le pays m'ont vus en sous-vêtements à cause de cette petasse."

Lily stoppa son amie qui commençait à devenir hystérique, en l'attrapant par le bras et en la forçant à lui faire face.

"Bon écoute moi bien boucle d'or ! Regina c'est pas la première fois qu'elle te vois en sous-vêtements elle a même vu bien plus. Ok ? Et pour le reste du monde, il devrait s'estimer heureux de pouvoir admirer ton corps."

"Ouais mais imagine si Henry les avait vu, Regina m'aurais-"

"Il ne les a pas vu." Coupa son amie. "Que dirais-tu de sortir ce soir pour te vider la tête ? On a qu'à appeler Ruby et se faire une soirée entre fille au Rabbit Hole."

Emma acquiesça, Lily savait comment lui parlait.

"Que dirais-tu si on se faisait une soirée poker entre fille ce soir, on inviterait Ruby et puis d'autre amie à toi et on s'amuserait bien ?"

"Ouais bonne idée, passons quelques coups de files."

~SQ~

Après avoir fermé la porte, Regina souffla un grand coup, il avait été dure de garder un masque froid devant Emma et sa soit disant amie alors qu'elle avait tout bonnement envie de hurler, de vider son sac et tracer une fois pour toute un trait sur ce qu'il s'était passé des années au paravent.

Elle avait besoin d'un remontant et quoi de mieux qu'un bon cognac dix-huit ans d'âge dont le prix de la bouteille était inconcevable.

En se dirigeant vers le bar pour ce servir un verre, son esprit divagua. Dix-huit ans, c'est l'âge qu'avait Emma la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vu. Alors que toute personne ne voyait en cela aucun liens, Regina elle ne voyait qu'un triste rappel du passé. Elle bu d'une traite le breuvage ambré et s'en re-servit rapidement un deuxième. Et alors qu'elle porta une seconde fois son verre à ses lèvres laquées de rouge, elle fut interrompu par le bruit de la sonnette.

"C'est pas vrai !" Ragea-t-elle, reposant violemment le verre en cristal sur le bar.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas énergique vers la porte d'entrée, se demandant qui pouvait bien l'importuner. Elle ouvrit la porte, manquant presque de la faire claquer contre le mur et se figea en découvrant un blonde sous son porche.

"Alors comme ça tu es de retour en ville et je dois l'apprendre de Ruby ?!" Fit cette fameuse blonde en entrant dans la demeure sans y être invitée.

"Je t'en pris entre Tink !" Fit ironiquement Regina en refermant la porte.

"Alors ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?"

"Non nous sommes arrivés hier et puis certaines choses se sont produites qui ont fait que je ne te l'ai pas dit plus tôt."

"Et quelles sont ces choses ?" Demanda la petite blonde en prenant des aises dans le sofa.

"Henry a fugué et -"

"C'est pas vrai !" S'écria Tink en se redressant rapidement. "Tu es allée le signaler ?!"

"Pas de panique Tink, il va bien, il est dans sa chambre."

"Et bah il va passer un sale quart d'heure c'est moi qui te le dit, on ne fait pas des frayeurs à sa marraine comme ça."

"J'en n'attendait pas moins de ta part." Répondit simplement Regina en retournant vers le bar pour attraper son verre. "Tu veux boire quelque chose ?" Proposa-t-elle.

"Non merci. Dit moi si je me trompe mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose te contrarie."

"Tu te trompe !" Fit Regina d'un ton qu'elle ne voulait pas aussi menaçant.

Tint se leva pour rejoindre son amie et lui arracha son verre des mains avant qu'elle n'ait pu boire une goute de son contenu.

"Je te connais Regina et je sens que quelque chose ne va pas."

"Je ne veux pas en parler."

"Très bien ! Alors plutôt que de vider les bouteilles hors de prix de ton père peut-être qu'une soirée entre fille te ferai du bien ?"

"Mes parents partent ce soir et je ne peux pas laisser Henry seul au manoir."

"Tu n'auras qu'à l'amener à la maison, Killian se fera une joie de le garder, tu sais comme ils s'aiment ces deux là."

Regina réfléchit à la proposition de son amie, il était vrai que sortir l'aiderait à oublier ses mésaventures de la journée et sa lui ferai le plus grand bien.

"Bon d'accord mais pas longtemps, je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme."

~SQ~

Le soir venu, Regina et Henry se présentèrent chez Tink et Kilian, ils avaient attendu de pouvoir dire au revoir à Cora et Henry senior et leur souhaiter bon voyage avant de partir.

Le jeune Henry était contant il allait passer une bonne soirée avec son oncle Killian, ils allaient jouer a des jeux vidéos et manger des pizzas. Et puis il pourrait sûrement soutirer quelques information à son oncle.

Quant la porte, le jeune garçon se précipita à l'intérieur pour courir rejoindre Killian qui l'attendait sur le canapé une manette à la main.

"Bon je crois qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de nous, allons y."

La porte se referma et Henry n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour commençait son enquête.

"Dit tonton, tu connais Emma la fille du shérif ?"

"Oui bien sure que je la connais, elle et moi on était de très bons amis quand on était jeune."

"C'est vrai ? Je l'aime bien moi elle est gentille."

"Comment tu la connais toi gamin ?" Demanda Killian en restant concentré sur l'écran pour tenter de gagner.

"Bah on s'est rencontré ce matin sur la plage et elle m'a amené voir son père. Et puis on a croisé maman."

"Ah. Et qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Bah je sais pas trop, maman avait l'air étonné de la voir et puis on est partie, comme si elle voulait fuir."

"Pas étonnant." Killian voulut ravaler ses mots, si Regina n'avait pas parlé à Henry de Emma c'est qu'il y avait une raison mais il était trop tard, il venait de faire une gaffe. "Oubli ce que je viens de dire." Reprit-il en espérant que cela marcherait mais il savait que son neveu avait l'esprit vif.

"Non dit moi s'il te plaît, tu en a deja trop dit et puis je vois bien que maman et pas bien depuis qu'elle a vu Emma, elle est énervée et elle cri tout le temps."

"Oh tu sais, c'est des histoires de grande personne." Le regarde de chien battu que le petit garçon lui lançait le fit craquer. "Bon d'accord mais attends je vais nous servir un verre."

Il se leva du canapé, abandonnât la partie en cours pour prendre deux bouteille dans le frigo, une bière pour lui et un cacolac pour Henry. Il décapsula les bouteilles et revint s'asseoir près du garçonnet.

"Bon tu es prêt ?" Henry hocha positivement la tête. "Alors avant ta naissance, on était un petit groupe d'amis et on faisait souvent la fête dans la maison sur la plage, tu sais celle que tu aimes bien. Et puis au fur et à mesure, ta maman et Emma se sont rapprochées et elles sont devenue un couple toujours en train de se faire des câlins si tu vois ce que je veux dire." Fit il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil, puis il réalisa que son interlocuteur n'avait que dix ans. "Non en fait j'espère que tu ne vois pas ce que je veux dire."

"Alors maman et Emma étaient des amoureuses ?"

"En gros c'est ça." Fit l'homme brun en buvant une gorgé de sa bière.

"Et qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé alors, pourquoi c'est plus des chéries ?"

"Ça bonhomme je sais pas, et ça ne le regarde pas. Ca te dirait de prendre une raclée à Raging blast 2 ?

"Ok mais je prend Broly." Fit le petit garçon tout excité. Et alors que le jeu chargeait, Henry pensa à un plan pour rendre sa mère heureuse. "Tu penses que ma maman et Emma pourrait être de nouveau ensemble ?"

"Je ne sais pas, peut-être, elle étaient tellement prêche à l'époque."

"Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire ?"

"Non dit moi." Dit Killian en sélectionnant un personnage.

"On devrait organiser une fête dans la maison sur la plage comme vous faisiez avant."

"Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit si simple, ta mere ne viendra pas si elle sait qu'Emma sera là."

"Elle est pas obligé de le savoir, on peut juste lui dire qu'on va passer quelques jours là bas juste nous cinq. Allez s'il te plaît dit oui."

"Tu sais Quoi on va faire un pari, si tu gagnes je te promet d'en parler à ta marraine. Par contre si je gagne on ne parle plus de ça d'accord ?"

"Pari tenu." Répondit Henry en tendant sa petite main vers son oncle pour seller leur pacte.

Ils entamèrent leur combat, Killian avait laissé Henry prendre Broly Alors que lui avait choisit Vegeta. Le brun avait gagné le premier round et Henry le deuxième, il n'en restait plus qu'un seul pour les départager. Le garçonnet désespérait, son personnage n'avait bientôt plus de vie, il avait bientôt perdu. Mais il ne se laissa pas abattre, il appuya sur le joystick de sa manette pour lancer une attaque ultime vers son adversaire qui ne pu la contrer. Les lettres K.O. Apparurent sur l'écran et Henry sauta de joie.

"Et voila j'ai gagner ahah et tu as perdu nahnahnah !"

"C'était une belle victoire. Bien joué bonhomme. Maintenant je vais devoir parler à ta marraine quand elle rentrera."

~SQ~

"Non sérieux tu as fouillé dans son téléphone ?!" S'offusqua Tink.

"Je viens de te dire que j'avais trouvé des photos d'elle en sous-vêtements dans son téléphone et toi tout ce que tu trouve à faire c'est de me reproché de l'avoir fouillé ? Merci du soutiens."

Regina et Tink étaient arrivées au Rabbit Hole. Elles avaient commandé un verre d'alcool et très vite la blonde avait posé des questions à son amie. Regina lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé et le verre c'était transformé en bouteille.

"Oh oui pardon. J'aurais plutôt dû te demander si elle était toujours aussi bien foutue qu'il y a dix ans."

En guise de réponse, elle reçu une claque sur l'épaule, décidément son amie était irrécupérable pensa Regina.

"Bah quoi ? Elle ne l'ai pas ?!"

"Oh que si, elle n'a pas changé..." souffla Regina dans son verre, l'air triste. "Tu sais quand j'ai vu cette photo, tous les souvenir que j'ai avec elle sont remontés et des sentiments contradictoires se sont bousculés, d'un côté j'avais envie de l'étriper pour la souffrance qu'elle m'a fait endurer et de l'autre j'avais envie de lui arracher ses sous-vêtements et la prendre sauv-"

"Ne va pas plus loin je crois que j'ai comprit." La coupa Tink.

"Désolée, tu sais l'effet qu'à la téquila sur moi ?"

"Oui elle te fait parler. D'ailleurs que dirais-tu d'aller voir Emma et de tout lui balancer ou de lui arracher ses vêtements, au choix."

"Je ne sais même pas où elle est."

"Si je te disait qu'elle m'avait invité à une soirée poker chez ses parents ce soir ?!"

"Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une très bonne idée."

"Ne me dit pas que la grande avocate Regina Mills se dégonfle ?"

"Non pas du tout. Mais pourquoi je ferais ça ? Ca ne ferais que plus de dégât."

"Très bien, après tout ce n'est pas ma réputation de femme impitoyable qui est en jeu.

"Bon ok prends tes affaires on va s'inviter à une soirée poker !"

~SQ~

"Je relance de vingt."

La soirée poker d'Emma et Lily se passait relativement bien pour chacune, sauf peut-être pour Ruby qui était entrain de se faire dépouiller. Elles étaient cinq, Emma, Lily, Ruby, Belle et Ariel.

Sur cette manche, Ruby décida de se coucher, il lui restait bien trop peu de jeton pour essayer de bluffer. Elle en profita pour ce servir un verre et regarder les cartes des autres joueuses. Quand soudain quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Ruby alla ouvrir puisqu'elle était la seule à ne pas jouer cette manche. Quand elle ouvrit elle reconnu Tink et Regina sous le porche.

"Hey tu as pu venir finalement ?"

"Oui et j'apporte une copine avec moi." Fit elle en tendant la bouteille de tequila à moitié vide à Ruby. "Oh et Regina et là aussi."

"Entrez, les filles sont dans la salle à manger."

"Alors c'était qui ?" Entendirent-elles crier depuis ladite pièce.

"Hey salut les filles !" S'engoua Tink aidée par l'alcool en entrant dans le casino de fortune. "Emma si tu n'y voit pas d'inconvénient je vais prendre ta place, quelqu'un veut te parler."

La concerné fronça les sourcils, qu'est ce que Tink pouvait bien raconter. Pousser par la curiosité, elle se leva de sa chaise et se tourna. Elle resta figée en voyant que le quelqu'un en question était Regina. Son sang se glaça, qu'est ce que la brune pouvait avoir à lui dire ? Elle mit un moment avant de prendre le chemin du salon, Regina sur ses talons.

Elles restèrent debout, l'une face à l'autre. Emma ne pu décrocher son regard des jambes fines de la brune, le remontant sur sa cuisse jusqu'à se qu'il butte sur le tissu rouge de sa robe. Elle venait à peine de prendre conscience de la tenue de l'autre femme, elle portait une séduisante robe rouge lui arrivant à mis-cuisse, juste assez longue pour ne pas être vulgaire, un blouson en cuire noir et des talons aiguilles de la même couleur.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de la reluquer plus longtemps car elle fut coupée pas une gifle qui lui fouetta le visage. D'abord surprise, elle ne réagit pas puis elle reprit ses esprits.

"Non mais tu es folle !" Hurla-t-elle en se tenant la joue, ameutant les autres filles qui jouaient.

"Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais ! Ca fait du bien."

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?" Demanda Ruby.

"Elle m'a giflé."

"Elle l'avait mérité."

"Hey Redge, on avait dit soit tu lui disait que tu l'aimait soit tu lui arrachait ses vêtements mais pas que tu la frapperais." Fit Tink ne sachant retenir sa langue.

"C'est parti tout seul."

"Attends ! Attends ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?" Demanda Emma à Tink.

"Il y a dix ans, quand vous n'arrêtiez pas de baiser de partout toutes les deux, Regina était..."

"J'étais amoureuse de toi !" Lâcha finalement Regina, clouant le bec à Emma.


End file.
